A New Perspective (We're Back, Baby!)
by TheWritterOfStories
Summary: Landin; an oddity across the multiverse. He was never meant to exist, and yet, he does. He doesn't remember his past or who his parents were, all he knows is that he cares deeply about his step-family, the Diaz's. He craves change and little did he know, a certain princess would not only change him and his sibling's entire life, but also their destiny. (T for violence and language)
1. New Beginnings

A gentle breeze blew past my face, moving the leaves on the tree next to me. The sun shined bright over the city in front of me, the sound of kids playing came from the not so distant park. I would have gone farther out, but no other place in Echo Creek was as secluded as here. Even still, the honking of cars could clearly be heard. I slumped down and leaned into the tree, I just wanted to get away for a bit. I always came up there with Kate when we were little, but I was only now realizing the importance of it. I would try to lose myself in it all, only focus on my heartbeat, but the sharp sound of a horn would always bring me back. Peace and quiet was a rare commodity in the city. Something was wrong with me that day. It wasn't because of any specific person, it was just my brain being an asshole. I wanted change, the same life, the same routine, every day was just not cutting it for me.

A pair of footsteps crunched in the grass behind the tree. I sighed before leaning even further into the tree, almost like it was a mother, arms wrapped around me, keeping me safe from the outside world. The footsteps eventually stopped not too far away from me. I turned my head, a Latino boy in a red hoodie greeted me. A frown was firmly planted on his face. "There you are," he said. I looked at him for a few more seconds before looking back at the view. I was never able to understand why there were so little trees in the city, after all, they are the ones that give us oxygen. The boy walked up next to me, "You just left. You at least could've told me or Kate."

I continued looking at the city. It would never beat a forest, but it was still a damn good view. The boy sighed before sitting next to me. Only the wind filled the air before he eventually spoke up. "You know, this kinda reminds me of the times you and Kate would leave," he said. I felt his eyes on me, "You remember, right?"

I looked out for a few more seconds before answering. "Yeah, I do." Visions of the adventures we used to go on filled my head, so did the aftermath of said adventures. I chuckled. "You would get so worried." I looked over at him. "Remember that time you called the police because you thought a monster ate us?"

The boy looked away, a bit of red coming to his cheeks. "Ugh, don't remind me."

"I still remember to this day what that officer told you." I looked back out at the city and put my best police voice on. " _Next time you think there's a monster, use your-_ "

"-magic powers to get rid of them," the boy finished for me. I looked over at him, "Yeah, I remember too." He sighed, "Still one of the most embarrassing things I've ever done."

I held back a laugh. "You sure about that Marco? I still have plenty of stories to tell-"

"Don't tell me them!" he said louder. I smiled before looking away. More silence filled the air, then Marco began to speak. "So... why'd you come up here."

I sighed. "I don't know." A leave fell off of the tree and floated in front of my face. I blew it forward and it began to glide down to the bottom of the hill we were on. I looked at it for a few more seconds. "I guess I just wanted some peace and quiet."

There was a moment of silence. "And am I ruining that?" Marco eventually asked.

I shook my head, "No. The city was already doing that." As I finished, you could hear an argument between two drivers.

Marco looked at the direction of the argument. One of them began to scream at a very loud volume. "I see what you mean," he said. The argument continued. The one who was screaming sounded so enraged, that you couldn't even understand the words he was saying. Marco chuckled, "I feel bad for the person he's screaming at."

The screaming stopped as a car door slammed shut, followed by the car speeding off. "This is L.A., Marco," I said as I leaned back into the tree. "We've both seen far worse."

His head didn't move. "Yeah, I guess." He turned back to the view of the city. Silence lingered for a moment, then Marco stood up. "Welp, I'm going home." He began to walk down the hill. "I'll tell everyone you're okay."

I looked at him as he fought against gravity, trying his best not to fall over. Once he was out of view, I looked back at the city. Even though I had lived there for most of my life, I still wasn't used to it. Well, "used to it" isn't the right phrase. I was most definitely used to it. If you asked me, I'd be able to tell you the directions to anywhere in the city. It's more of me not liking it than not being used to it. Don't get me wrong, Echo Creek is a great city full of great people. I just prefer my original home more. The funny thing is, I don't remember what it looked like. But, for whatever reason, I still preferred it.

I don't know how much time passed; all I know is that I was still looking out at the cityscape. I was still enjoying the view when a swirl of blue light appeared in front of me. I jumped up, initially startled, but quickly calmed down after realizing what was happening. The swirl began to fade, a person identical in appearance to myself sat behind it. He had everything I had. The black jacket, the brown hair, he even had my locket. One thing was different, though. His blue eyes. He blinked a few times and glanced around before looking at me. "Sup," he said. His voice was similar, but not entirely the same as mine.

I smiled. "Hey, James." James had always been with me since I was little. I couldn't tell you what he was, but I could say he was my friend.

He stared at me for a few more seconds before walking over next to the tree. He pretended to lean against it; if he actually did he would go straight through it. "You feeling better yet?" he asked.

I stayed silent as I returned to the view. The sun was already close to going down, but now it was only a smidge away from beginning to disappear behind the horizon. I picked up a rock and tossed it down the hill, staring closely as gravity did its work. It tumbled and rolled with great speed until it enviably reached its natural end. "I guess," I eventually said.

Silence once again filled the air before honking came from all directions. James gained a half-smile. "Guess you never got the peace and quiet you wanted, huh?"

I nodded. "Yep." I looked down at the playground, some of the parents were dragging their kids out of the park, others had seemed to convince their kids with ease. There was this one kid who was sitting on a swing set, going back and forth, back and forth. They were looking up at me, amazement gleaming in their eyes, almost like I was some dragon resting on a hill. Who knows, maybe I was in their head. A sudden calm washed over me as I looked at James. "Turns out though, I didn't really need it."

He squinted and raised an eyebrow. "What did you need then?"

I turned back to the view. The clear blue sky began to gain an orange tint. "A good view."

James stared at me for a few seconds before smiling, shaking his head, and turning to the view as well. "You're too cheesy sometimes Landin. You know that, right?"

"Yeah. But it's true though…" I looked over at him. "I feel a lot better after seeing this."

"Well if we don't get home soon, you won't be seeing anything."

I looked at him for a few seconds before getting off the tree. "Fair point." I began to walk down the hill, not struggling nearly as much as Marco seemed to. Another swirl of light appeared in front of me before James came out of it. He started to walk next to me as I passed him. "Hope I wasn't gone for too long," I said.

"Judging by the sun, you probably were."

* * *

By the time I got to my house, only a sliver of the sun was visible. The cactuses that you could spot from a mile away in the evening could only barely be seen. I never did get why they put those up. The cool summer breeze was in the air, a rare feeling in L.A. As I went up to the front door, I couldn't help but yawn. I was looking forward to collapsing on my mattress. Pushing the door open, the same colorful interior greeted me. Like always, the living room was what I saw first. Marco was spread out on the couch, a bowl of nachos in his lap. He waved at me as I fully entered, I smiled and waved back.

I walked over to the staircase and peeked behind them; Dad was making something in the oven while Mom seemed to be doing her work on the kitchen counter. They hadn't seemed to notice me. I stared for a little bit longer before heading up the stairs and to my room's door. Before I could open it, a voice came from down the hall. "Landin?" she asked.

I turned to them; it was a girl around my age. Their hair was a mixture of brown and blonde and they had casual clothes on. I sighed, "Hey Kate." Kate was my sister, the last fragment I had of my old life.

She came closer to me. "I was beginning to worry. I mean, Marco said you were fine, but three hours had passed and there still was no sign of you." Classic Kate. She had always looked out for me, it's kind embarrassing considering I'm the older one.

"Yeah… sorry about that. I kind of lost track of time."

She shook her head. "No need to say sorry, I'd just wish you'd tell someone when you leave. If it wasn't for Marco finding you, Mom and Dad would have freaked out."

"Oh… I didn't realize that." I knew Mom and Dad cared about me, but I didn't know I freaked them out whenever I left. I thought they were used to my shit by now. "Maybe I should tell them I'm home…"

Kate stared at me for a few seconds before speaking up. "No, I'll do that for you." She glanced over my body. "You look exhausted."

I smiled. "Thanks." She nodded before walking past me and down the stairs. I yawned and rubbed my eye before going into my room.

I flipped the light switch on, I had all the shit you'd normally find in a room, with one extra addition. I was lucky enough to get my own bathroom. It felt nice not having to share a shower with someone. Kate and Marco weren't so lucky though, they had to share a bathroom with each other. Each side of their counter was the polar opposite of each other and yet eerily similar. I walked over to my bed and, as I had planned, collapsed on it. The day wasn't exactly what you'd call exhausting, but I was still on the verge of passing out none the less.

I was about to let myself drift off into sleep until I realized I hadn't changed. I sighed, sat up, and went over to my dresser. I felt James appear behind me. I watched him walk over to my window, the sun was entirely gone at that point. "At least you made it home before sunset," he said. I nodded before pulling out my pajamas. Well, "pajamas" isn't the best word to describe them. They were just a pair of sweat pants and a red shirt, but I wore them when I went to sleep, so I guess it counts. Even though I couldn't see it, I knew Jame's shivered. "I hate walking those streets at night."

I walked into the bathroom, brown eyes stared back at me in the mirror. I sighed before beginning to peel my contacts off. "I don't blame you," I said as one of them popped off. I dropped them in their container, "There are some fucked up people that come out at night." As I said, Echo Creek is full of great people, but there are a few bad apples in the bunch. I took my other contact off and looked back in the mirror, my green eyes stared back. "You shouldn't be scared though," I said as I started to take my jacket and shirt off.

James waltzed into the bathroom and pretended to lean against the wall. He stared at me through the mirror. "And why's that?" he asked.

Once they were both off, I put on my red shirt. "Listen, I know you probably still remember the scary stories Dad told us..." I double-checked my neck to make sure my locket was on. "...but most of the murderers he talked about are either dead, or in jail." I quickly changed out of my jeans and into my sweatpants. "Besides, there hasn't been a murder in Echo Creek in years."

"Well, who's to say we won't be next?"

I stared at him blankly before shaking my head. "I can never win an argument with you."

He half-smiled. "It's because of my charisma, isn't it?"

"No..." I flipped the light off and went out of the bathroom. "It's because you're too damn stubborn!"

James followed behind me as I plopped down on my bed. He didn't say anything before fully smiling. "Yeah, that's true too."

I waved my hands through him like he was a cloud of gas, "Now screw off! I'm going to go to sleep!"

He squinted at my alarm clock before looking back at me. "Already? The sun just went down though."

"I know! And I'm exhausted!" I continued to wave my hands through him despite it not seeming to affect him. Eventually, I stopped. Not because I wanted to, but because I was tired. I got into the covers and rolled to the side he wasn't on.

A few moments of silence passed before he spoke up. "Fine. I'll go," he said. I still didn't turn to him. A bright blue light began to fill the room, "See you in a bit." And with that, the blue light disappeared and the room fell silent.

I let out air I didn't even know I was holding in. "Finally," I said to myself. "Sweet silence." I adjusted myself under my blankets and closed my eyes. On some days I'd struggle to fall asleep, but today wasn't one of those days. The moment I closed my eyes it felt like I was sucked into sleep. My awareness of my surroundings almost entirely disappeared and, like a baby in their mother's arms, I was out like a light.

* * *

"... _Bang!_ "

I jolted out of my dream, noises were coming from my window.

"... _Sorry!_ " A girl said from outside.

I opened my eyes, my room was filled to the brim with pinkish-purple light. All of it emitted from my window. I sat up and rubbed my eyes, part of me was still convinced I was dreaming. Dazedly, I got up and almost fell on my way to the window. Once I got there, my jaw almost fell off from what I saw. A carriage, with sparkling diamonds on it, was being pulled by two lion-like creatures. That part was weird enough, but the thing it was coming out of turned my brain into mush. The best way I can describe it is as if it was a 2d image combined with a vortex. The portal had the same color as the light and seemed to be the source of it. A treasure chest of sorts had seemed to fall off the carriage, I assumed that was the source of the bang. A girl in what appeared to be a royal dress stood next to it. I rubbed my eyes to make sure I wasn't seeing things.

Even though I was focused on what was outside my window, I still noticed my door open. I snapped to it, the purple light from the vortex fading as I did. A quick, blue flash and a strange sound came from behind me, but I didn't turn around. Kate poked her head into my room, "Landin? Are you awake-" Her eyes landed on me. "Oh. You are." She stepped into the room. "Mom and Dad told me to get you. We apparently have company."

I stared at her for a few more seconds before looking back out the window. The vortex, the carriage, the treasure chest, everything weird about the entire scene had vanished; replaced by an antique car. The treasure chest that had fallen over had turned into a suitcase and the girl next to it wore normal clothing. " _...what the fuck..._ " I said under my breath as I rubbed my face.

I could feel Kate's gaze on the back of my head. "Something wrong?" she asked.

I continued to stare out the window. "No... I just..." I thought about explaining it to her, but it would just make me sound crazy. If I'm being honest, I felt crazy. I turned to her and tried to make my face look casual. "...I don't know. I guess I was thinking." Judging by her face, she didn't believe what I said. I walked out of my room before she could say anything. "Come on, let's go see this company."

 **A/N:**

 **And we're done! First of many. For the people coming back, thanks for sticking with the story. I'll try to make it interesting for you. And for the people who had never read this before, welcome! Hope I was able to introduce the characters well. Sorry to people who are coming back for posting a day late. I forgot to do it yesterday, and by the time I remembered, no one was most likely awake. With the original story, things happened much slower. Don't expect that here because we aren't slowing down. Until chapter 5, I will be (hopefully) adding a new chapter every two days. After chapter 5, it's up to my terrible writing schedule. Thanks for reading, see you in the next chapter!**


	2. A Star in the Sky

I began to walk down the stairs, Kate's footsteps shortly behind me. _What's happening_? I thought. _Did I hallucinate that entire scene?_ I couldn't wrap my mind around it. How does a carriage disappear with the blink of an eye? More importantly, what was up with the vortex? I couldn't stop thinking about it even if I tried. When we eventually reached the bottom, we were just fast enough to see the first person enter the house. He was a man, incredibly short for his age. He had a long blonde beard, it was a mixture between well-groomed and unkept, and wore a tuxedo. He had a bald spot right in the center of his head, but he didn't seem to mind it. Unfortunately, I was the first to come down, so I was the first person in his line of sight.

* * *

He approached me. "Ah, you must be Marco!" Before I could say anything, he took my hand and began to shake it. "Last time I saw you, you were just a wee little boy!" He examined my body. "You've gotten much paler since then."

I slowly stopped the handshake. "I'm actually... not... Marco..." I said semi quietly.

The man raised an eyebrow. Before he could say anything, the sound of Marco's voice came to my rescue. "I'm right here," I heard him say from the couch. I almost forgot he was there.

The man looked at Marco before looking back at me. "Then who are you?" he said

I cringed as I thought of the best way to say it. "I'm... uh..."

"Oh! You must be one of their foreign exchange students," he said before I could finish. "I almost forgot how much they love taking care of those kids."

"What?! No!" I sighed before rubbing my face. After a while of thinking, I decided to just spell it out to him. I took a deep breath. "I am their adopted son."

He blinked at me a few times. "They adopted a kid?!"

I heard Kate's footsteps stop behind me. "Two, actually," she added.

The man stared at Kate before his eye became wide. "Oh, how foolish am I? I remember now." He began to rub his beard. "If I recall correctly," he pointed at me, "You're Landin," then he pointed at Kate, "And you're Kate."

I never remembered meeting him, so I was a bit curious about how he knew our names. Before our conversation could continue, an older lady's voice boomed from outside. "Honey!" she shouted. "You said you'd help unload!"

"I will in a moment, Moon Pie!" the man shouted back. "I wanted to tell Rafael and Angie that we've arrived!"

Almost like he knew we were talking about him, Dad popped his head in from around the corner. He stared at the man for a seconds before rubbing his eyes. "River?!" he said.

The man, who I assumed was River, turned his head to Dad. He stretched his arms out and began to approach him. "Speak of the Devil!" he said in the way Santa Clause would say "Ho Ho Ho."

Dad, almost immediately, returned the hug. He did have to crouch down a bit though. "Long time no see, old friend!"

Kate stepped down from the stairs and next to me. I leaned over to her ear. "Have you ever met this guy?" I whispered.

Kate shook her head. "Nope. Never even seen him before."

The sudden crunching of nachos from my side made me jump back. "I've met him," Marco said, his mouth still full of food. He was holding the bowl of nachos with one hand.

My eyes were wide; how did I not notice him approach? "... _how the hell did you get_ -"

"I walked over here," Marco interrupted, shoving another nacho in his mouth as he did. He turned to River. "He visited our house a few times before you guys came. I think they're good friends of our parents," he finished his sentence from before.

I straightened my posture; I decided I wouldn't ask him about how he just appeared from nowhere. The hug between Dad and River just ended. "Yeah, I think I could tell that," I said.

Dad stood up and looked around the room. "Where's Moon?" he asked.

"Oh, she's just helping Star unload."

Dad raised an eyebrow. "And it's taking this long?"

"You remember how Star is. She always overpacks!" River said, causing me to listen intently. _She overpacks? What are they packed for?_ I thought. "Not only is our car full of her stuff, but there are about four suitcases stacked on top of it!"

Dad looked out the window, a shocked expression washing over his face as he did. He turned back to River, "Do you want me to help?"

River's eyes became a bit wide. "That's actually what I'm supposed to be doing." He began to rush out the door. "See you in a jiffy!" he shouted back at us before disappearing outside.

I looked at the door for a few more seconds before looking at Dad. "Who is he?" I asked.

Dad gave me a blank stare at first, but then he got that face you get when you realize something. "I almost forgot you and Kate never met him," he said, more to himself than us. "His name is River. He is a good friend of me and your mother."

 _Hit the nail on the head, Marco,_ I thought. Marco shoved another nacho in his mouth. "Why are they here?" he eventually asked.

Dad smiled. "You'll see soon enough." He turned to the kitchen. "Honey! River and Moon are here!" He shouted at what I assumed was Mom.

The echoing sound of something shattering came from the kitchen. "Really?!" Mom's voice followed shortly after. Dad nodded, his smile becoming wider. Rushing footsteps echoed from the kitchen before Mom popped out from around the corner. "They're early!" she said as she looked out the window.

"Early?" I said. I looked up at the clock on the wall. "It's ten 'o'clock at night. What part about that is early?"

Mom continued to look out the window. "I knew that silly. They were just supposed to come next week is all." Mom started to get closer to the window. She got so close that she almost pressed her face up against it. "My goodness, that's a lot of luggage."

I looked over at Kate and Marco; judging by their faces, they were just as confused as me. I decided to get a look at this luggage since I didn't remember seeing that much from my room. I went outside... boy was Mom right. River wasn't overexaggerating when he said the car was full of stuff, in fact, he may have been underexaggerating. Half of the stuff was things you'd find useful. Clothing, blankets, you know, stuff like that. The other half though... I couldn't see any use for it. I didn't even know what half the stuff was. He was spot on about the suitcases though. Well, that's if you don't count the one that had fallen off.

Now that I was closer, I could see that the car resembled the carriage that was originally there, much more than I had originally thought. I could also see the older lady that had screamed for River to help. Her hair, while long, wasn't anything too weird. Although, it was blue which I found... odd. She wore a formal dress and had a decent amount of makeup on. At the moment, her and River were shoving as much stuff as they could into the already brimming suitcases.

There was one other person. They were a girl, around the same age as me, maybe a little younger. She had long, blonde hair (longer than the lady's) and was wearing something no one would consider formal. It was a sea green, short-sleeved dress with a small, pink octopus on the chest. She also wore a star-shaped bag around her shoulder, it had a small smiley face on it. She wore boots. They were... _strange_. She was currently bent down, picking up the spilled contents from the fallen over suitcase.

Feeling like I should make myself useful and not just stand there, I walked over to the girl. I stepped next to her, she continued to gather the fallen stuff. I assumed she knew I was there. "What happened?" I eventually asked after a while of staring.

Somehow, I caused her to jump. "Ahh!" she shouted as she fell in the grass, the stuff she had in her hands landed not too far from her.

"Whoah!" I got on one knee. "You okay?"

"You scared the shit out of me!" She sat up. "But yeah, I'm okay."

"Here..." I reached my hand down. "Let me help." She took my hand before I pulled her up. She had an average height.

"Thanks," she said as she let go of my hand and brushed her knees off.

Once she finished, I continued our conversation. "So, who are you guys?"

She put her hand on her chest, "I'm Star Butterfly," then she pointed at River, "That's my dad..." and then she pointed at the lady. "And that's my mom."

"Star, huh?" I thought back to all the names I knew, "Never heard anyone with that name before." After a few brief moments, I lightly shook my head. "Anyways. I'm Landin."

"Hey, that name's not common either," Star said.

"It actually kinda is. Just a unique way to spell it."

"Well, it's not common from where I'm from." After a few seconds, Star bent down and began to pick up the stuff once more. "Anyways, I gotta do this."

I bent down by her side and began to help. She looked at me with wide eyes for a moment before continuing what she was doing before. "So..." I said after a while. "What brings you to Echo Creek, Star Butterfly?"

"It's a bit... complicated," she said without looking at me. "My mom would be able to explain it best."

"Alright." I shoved the things in my hands into the fallen suitcase. "I'll ask her in a bit." Then... there was silence. Just the shuffling of clothes as we picked things up. A feeling started to build up in me. It was something like awkwardness, but lacked the "on-the-nose" feeling. It's that feeling you get when meeting a new person. I didn't like it, never had. I thought of conversation starters... thankfully, I found one. "Where exactly are you from?" I asked.

Star stopped picking up things and kinda just stared off in the distance. She did eventually respond, though. "We're from a small town. You probably never heard of it before."

I leaned in a little closer to her. "Try me."

She looked over at me before staring back off in the distance. "Bewni," she eventually said.

"Bewni?" I looked away from her as I rubbed my chin. "You're right," I looked back over at her. "Never heard of it before."

I could have misheard something, but I swear she said "... _thank god_..." under her breath. She turned to me. "Yeah, it's a really small and boring town." She looked around at the surroundings. "Not nearly as interesting as here."

I held back a laugh. "Echo Creak? Interesting? You must have never been here." I regained my composer. "Some of the people here get a bit cuckoo about their politics, but that's about it."

Star smiled. "That's a thousand times better than my town."

"Well then, you're life must have been really boring." Without even realizing I had anything in my hands, I shoved a bunch of clothes into the suitcase. I looked around to find more but was only met with grass. "Welp..." I stood up. "Looks like my jobs done."

Star looked around, her eyes becoming wide as she did. "Wow, I guess it is." She looked up at me. "Thanks for the help!"

I smiled. "No problem," I said before walking away and back inside.

I don't know how I didn't notice, but the lady and River had already brought in all the suitcases. They were sitting in the living room. Beats me how they did it, but they were able to fit all the stuff from the car into the suitcases. I could hear chatter coming from the kitchen, so that's where I headed. I was greeted with Mom, Dad, River, and the lady all having cups in their hands. A glass of wine was on the kitchen counter, so I could assume what they were drinking. What they were talking about wasn't worth getting into detail about, it sounded like a bunch of gibberish about life. Also, Marco and Kate were nowhere in sight.

"So..." I said. "What's going on?"

Mom took a sip of her glass before putting it on the table. "Have we not told you yet?" she asked. I shook my head. "Oh my goodness, you must be so confused." _You got that right, Mom,_ I thought. She pointed at both River and the lady. "This is Mr. and Mrs. Butterfly." Then, she pointed behind me. "And that's their daughter." I turned around, Star was dragging in the last suitcase. She waved at me, I slowly waved back. "Mr. and Mrs. Butterfly have some business they have to do in... Europe... and we'll be watching their daughter in the meantime."

"Okay..." I turned back to them. "Where's she staying?"

Mom sighed, "We really should have told you this but, she'll be staying with you."

I was a bit shocked but knew complaining wouldn't do anything. It didn't mean I didn't have any more questions though. "Where's she going to sleep? I don't have another bed lying around."

Mrs. Butterfly spoke up. "We have a moving crew coming in a few days, but until then, she'll be sleeping on the air mattress she packed."

 _Moving crew?!_ "How long is she staying?" I asked.

Dad cringed. "We're not entirely sure, so, just in case, we're having her move in."

River took a sip of his wine. "Better safe than sorry!"

I had a few arguments against their logic but, since I wasn't the adult, there was no point in pointing them out. I sighed. "I guess I'll have to help with the luggage then?"

Mom shrugged. "I mean, you don't have to, but it'd make things much easier for me and your father."

 _And there she goes guilting me!_ Don't let Mom's seeming innocence full you, she knew exactly what she was doing. She had done it since I was little. I sighed even louder. "I guess I'll help then," I said, trying to make my annoyed tone obvious.

Mom picked up her glass. "Works like a charm," she said before taking a sip.

I rolled my eyes, then walked into the living room. Star had made her way to the couch by then and almost jumped when she saw me walk in. "Okay..." I said while grabbing the two suitcases closest to me. Star seemed to get the message and grabbed two suitcases as well. "Follow me," I said as I started to go up the stairs.

* * *

"..."

"..."

Nothing...

"..."

"... **BEEP... BEEP... BEEP."**

I reached over and slammed down on my alarm clock. It sounded almost like it whimpered as it slowly shut off. I opened my eyes and looked at it. "That's what you get!" I stood up and stretched. "Piece of garbage." I looked over at the air mattress Star had been sleeping on. She was nowhere to be seen. "Probably in the bathroom," I said under my breath. "I guess I get to experience what Kate and Marco do every day."

A few days had passed since Star came around. It was... weird sharing a room with someone, especially someone you barely know anything about. I still hadn't fully adjusted to her being there. Sometimes, I'd be talking to James and she just waltz on in. James acts weird around her, she's the only person James deliberately disappears around. I tried asking him why a few times but he never gave me an answer. Although, Star is a bit weird herself. She does things normal people just don't do. In a way though, I liked it. Adds some spice to my boring life.

One thing I didn't like though was sharing a bathroom. I grabbed my change of clothes and waited outside the door. A few minutes passed... no sign of her. Another few minutes... still no sign. I eventually gave up and knocked on the door. "Star! I know girls need time to put their makeup on and all, but could I at least change first?" I waited for a response... none came. "Star?" Still no response. "Fine then, I'm coming in!" _Please don't be naked_ , I thought as I twisted the doorknob. I fully opened the door. "Star-" ...There was no one there.

I looked around and blinked a few times. "Huh. I guess she's downstairs then." I stood there before quickly shutting the door, making sure to lock it. I wasn't losing the one chance I had to change.

After throwing on my jacket and locket, I popped on my contacts, brushed my teeth, and headed out of the bathroom. Out of curiosity, I looked over at the alarm clock for the time. It read "6:30 A.M." I nodded my head a few times. "Six o'clock," I looked away from. "Okay." I was about to leave my room when it hit me. I never wake up at six. "Wait, six?!" I walked over to the alarm clock to make sure I wasn't seeing things. "Why the hell did I set my alarm clock for six?!" I slapped it a few times to make sure it wasn't broken. Looking back on it, that probably wasn't going to fix anything. "Maybe in some different universe I'd wake up at six, but that certainly isn't this one!"

I was still in the middle of beating up my alarm clock when a noise came from my window. It was Star's voice. I couldn't quite make out the words though. Her voice was followed by the same sound that was made before the carriage disappeared the other day. I rushed up to my window and almost broke it because of how hard I put my face against it. Star was standing in front of a bunch of incredibly muscular dudes; for some reason, they all wore tank tops. A moving truck sat behind them. Star was saying something to them, but I couldn't make out the words because of, you know, the glass.

Feeling curious, I decided I'd go check it out. I went out of my room and tried to go quietly down the stairs since no one was usually awake by then. I made it to the bottom with mild creaking from the stairs and went outside. It was cooler than most summer mornings, but still pretty hot. Star had not seemed to notice that I had come out, the men on the other hand did. "And remember, we don't want to wake up anyone!" she said to the absolute units of men that were in front of her.

The men looked at each other with wide eyes before one of them pointed at me. "Um... princess?" he said. His voice matched his body perfectly.

 _Did they just call her princess? I'm definitely giving this place bad reviews_. Star slowly turned around, her eyes becoming even wider than the men's after she made eye contact with me. "Landin?!" she basically shouted. There was an object in her hands, but she moved it behind her back so quickly that I couldn't get a good glimpse at it. She gave me quite possibly the fakest smile I had ever seen. "What are you doing awake?" she said through her teeth.

"It's really strange actually, my alarm clock decided to wake me up," I said. I shook my head a few times. "Anyways, what are you doing awake?"

She tried to stealthy put the object she had in her "star bag", as I've come to call it, but failed miserably. While I didn't get a good look at it because of her hands, it was pretty obvious she was hiding something. "Just helping out the moving crew! I wanted to make sure they got everything right!" she said with the same fake smile. Did she really think she was fooling me?

"Right, okay. Definitely." I looked over at the moving truck. It was pretty big, not huge, but big. I looked back at Star. "Welp, I'm going back to our room," I said as I turned around and headed back inside.

The strong tug on my sleeve made me stop. "Wait!" she shouted even though she was right next to me. She brought me back outside and let go of my sleeve. "Don't go back inside."

I raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

She stayed silent for a few moments but then her eyes lit up. "I just don't want you to get in the moving crew's way," she said. Man, she sucked at lying.

I gave her a blank stare before sighing. "Okay, I guess."

"Great!" she walked up to the moving crew. "Just stay out of there way."

I gave her a thumbs-up before leaning against the nearest wall. _Why did I agree to this_? After a few minutes, the crew began to slowly move stuff in. One item after another, one box after the next. It seemed to be going on forever. There was no way my room was going to fit all of that shit. Everything seemed normal when one of the men walked by me. He was staring out of the corner of his eyes at me, his hands wrapped around some sort of book. It caught my eye, to say the least. After that, though, nothing interesting happened.

Eventually, the moving crew finished. They were standing at the end of the driveway; Star seemed to be talking to them once more. They were just out of earshot, so I couldn't hear a thing they were saying. My mind started to think about that book again. It wouldn't leave my mind. Eventually, almost like it always does, curiosity got the better of me and I went inside. Star was too busy talking to the moving crew to notice my absence. It was 7:00, Mom and Dad would wake up soon so I had no issue being loud.

I made my way into the room and was blown away with how much shit had been added. Even weirder, it somehow all fit! Well, minus the clothes, my closet just wasn't designed for as many clothes as there was in there. All of Star's stuff had a girly feel to it, not anything like Kate's stuff. I mean, I really wasn't expecting how much pink I saw. It didn't take me long to find the book, it was right on Star's new bed. It was like no other book I had ever seen. A symbol resembling an eight sat on the front, two blue and purple gems sat on either hole of said eight. It looked centuries old, much older than the house it was in. Paper stuck out of it like it was a middle schooler's notebook.

I walked up to the bed and put my hand on it, it felt like leather. There was a lock on it, but it was already open. " _...what the fuck are you..._ " I said under my breath. I jumped up when the book began to... shake? It popped open as a blue light began to fill the room. Something began to flip through all the pages with record speed. Whatever it was went so fast that my hair began to be blown back. I shielded my face as the blue light got brighter and... nothing. I lowered my arms, the last page was being slowly flipped over. The blue light had disappeared entirely. Finally, the last page had been flipped. I peered inside the book and my mind was scared with the image of a tiny, naked, blue man.

 **A/N**

 **Boy, I'm late. Sorry. My excuse is that I changed this chapter up a bit. Mainly, the last scene. I like it much better like this. This time, I'm going to be wise and not make any promises for the next chapter. Expect a two-to-four-day range, but it could be different. I don't have much to say so thanks for reading, have a nice rest of your day!**


	3. Strange Events

Without thinking, I jumped back. What is happening? Did I really just see that? I couldn't have really seen... a blue man, right? A few moments passed and the air was still. I sighed, relief filling my body as I did. _Guess I just finally lost it_ , I thought. I recomposed myself before walking back up to the book. I once again peered inside the book and was just as horrified as before. The tiny, blue man was indeed real. His eyes were closed and his arms laid on either side of him. Their penis was out on full display; I tried my best not to look at it. I felt like I was about to collapse.

I rubbed my face as I turned away from him. "I must be high, right?" I said quietly. "That's the only logical explanation."

"That's good reasoning..." a voice said from behind me. I turned to it. The blue man was slowly hovering out of the book; he sat cross-legged on the air below him. A magenta gem was embedded in his forehead; it was so shiny that I could see my own reflection in it. A towel had somehow appeared over his lap. At least I didn't have to stare at his penis anymore. He opened his eyes. His pupils were in the shape of a diamond and were pink. He rested his head on hishand. "...but no. You're completely sober."

I blinked at him a few times before turning away and pacing back and forth. "And now it's talking to me! I'm just fucking crazy!"

The blue man observed me. "You're taking this a lot worse than your other-self," he eventually said like it was a casual conversation starter.

I stopped walking and snapped my head to him. "What!?"

His casual expression never changed. "Yeah. You're other-self." He looked to the side. "They took this a lot more casually." He paused for a moment. "Then again..." He shrugged before looking back at me. "They didn't have much of a personality to begin with."

I just stared at him blankly. "What the hell are you... talking... about?" Was this thing trying to confuse me on purpose?

I couldn't get a good answer before my door opened. I looked over at the door, Marco popped his head in as I did. "You okay?" he asked. "Sounded like you were in a fight." I looked back over at the book; it had somehow closed, the blue man nowhere in sight. Marco saw where I was looking and looked too. "Oh, cool. The moving crew came." He squinted at the book. "That's a weird-looking book."

I slowly turned back to him. _Maybe I should tell him_ , I thought. A blue swirl of light appeared in front of me before James came out of it. "Don't do that," he said. "He'll think you're crazy."

I sighed; as much as I hated to admit it, he was right. "Yeah," I said. "Pretty strange book."

Marco stared at it for a few more seconds before shaking his head. "Well, anyway..." he looked at me. "Just came to see if you were awake." I nodded my head as his head was sucked behind the door. "See you," he said as he shut the door.

"Bye," I said even though he probably couldn't hear me. I looked at James. "I think it's finally happened, James..." I walked over to my bed and put my head down. "I've gone bananas."

Before James could say anything, the blue man's voice came from the book. "You're perfectly sane."

I looked up at the book; he had somehow reappeared. Normally, I'd question this, but I couldn't be bothered. I put my head back down. "Sane people don't see tiny blue men."

James walked over and pretended to sit down next to me. "Take it from someone who's inside your mind..." I looked over at him; he stared me dead in the eyes. "You're not crazy."

I lightly shook my head, but before I could get anything out, the blue man's voice was already in my ears. "He speaks the truth," he said.

I looked over at the man with a raised eyebrow. "You can see him?" He nodded. I sighed before looking at the floor. "Why am I even surprised?"

The ear pricing sound of the door creaking open filled the room; I didn't bother to look. James, on the other hand, did. He took a quick glance before he turned to water and went through the floorboards. Seeing as he deliberately vanished, I already knew who was behind the door. I heard the blue man's towel rustle as he turned. "Ah, Princess..." he said. _Princess? I guess everyone's calling her that today_ , I thought. I looked over at Star; her eyes were wide and her jaw was gaping. It looked like she was holding a bunch of... mice? "Me and your roommate were just having a chat," the blue man finished.

She glanced at me before looking back at the blue man. "Glossaryck..." she said. I got a good look at the mice in her hands; they all wore tiny tank tops. She clenched her fist that had nothing in it. "What the hell!" she said through her teeth.

"Hey..." Glossaryck put his hands up like a gun was pointed at him. "...Don't blame me. After all, I did tell you to put me in a better spot.

Star rubbed her face. "I know! But you could have at least not come out!"

"Wait..." I said. I glanced over at Glossaryck before looking back at Star. "You knew about this?

"Of course I did!" She sighed before walking in front of me. "Just..." she pulled out the thing she had put in her star bag. It kinda looked like wands you'd see in animes. She aimed it like it was a gun right at my head. "...Don't move, okay?"

"... _what_?" I said under my breath. The anime wand started to glow bright. I was confused when, for only half a second, I saw a beam shoot out of it. I used all of my strength to duck down. It just barely missed me; I felt it graze across my hair. "HOLY SHIT!" I screamed as I jumped off the other side of my bed and ducked behind it.

I heard Glossaryck chuckle. "Erasing his memories is a little... harsh. Don't you think, Star?"

I popped my head out. "You're trying to erase my memories?!" I shouted as another beam came at me. I was able to duck out of it's way.

Star sighed. "Okay, look, I have too. Alright?" She appeared from the corner, the wand charged up once more. "Make it easy on me. Please?"

I jumped out of the way of the beam and ran to the other side of the room. "No way! I'm never letting you do that!"

Star didn't say anything as she started to approach. A certain sadness was in her eyes; it was obvious she didn't want to do this. Then why was she? The wand started to charge up the closer she got. I tried backing up, but a wall was in my way. Just when the wand had reached it's brightest, my door opened. Marco popped his head in. "Okay; what the fuck are you guys-" He made eye contact with me first. He glanced over at Star; her attention was directed towards him as well.

Kate popped her head in and saw the same scene as well. "Are you guys... roleplaying... or something?" she eventually asked.

I could hear Star's relief come out with her sigh, but before she got to say anything, Marco and Kate saw Glossaryck. Glossaryck waved at them. "Welcome to the party," he said.

"Glossaryck!" Star shouted. She chucked the wand at him; he easily hovered out of the way. "You fucking idiot!"

Marco entered the room, his legs wobbled a bit as he did. Kate was shortly behind him; she seemed to be taking it better than Marco. He pointed at Glossaryck. "That a floating blue man," he said. He then pointed at the wand that was now on Star's bed. "And that's a... wand... maybe?" He turned to us; I could now see just how wide his eyes were. "What the fuck is happening?"

I shrugged; while he seemed confused, I think my confusion beat his. Star sighed. "Great!" she walked over to her bed and collapsed on it. "I can't erase three people's memories!" she said into her pillow

Glossaryck hovered over her. "Well, technically..."

She looked him dead in the eyes. "Shut up," she said.

Marco glanced at Star, then Glossarck, then me. "I still have no idea what's happening!"

I walked next to him. "Don't worry, neither do I."

A few moments of silence passed before Star spoke up. "Okay," she said as she sat up "No point in keeping you guys in the dark." She looked over at us. "I'll try my best to explain things to you." Marco looked over at me as if to see what I'd do. I shrugged at him before walking over and sitting on my bed in front of her. Kate didn't hesitate to sit next to me while Marco gave me a weird stare before doing the same thing. A few of the mice stuck their noses out and sniffed us; one of them growled while the rest cowered behind the one doing the growling.

Star stared at us for a few seconds before looking to the floor. She began to rub her forehead. "What's the best way to say this?" she said, more to herself than us. After a while, she eventually looked up and sighed. "I'll be blunt with you guys. I'm not..." she looked to the side. "...from this dimension."

Kate seemed to be the only vocal one. "You're not from this dimension?" she said. "What the hell does that mean?"

Star continued to stare at the wall. "It's... complicated." A few seconds passed before she looked back at us. "Just know I come from a place that's nothing like here."

"What's so different about your dimension?" Marco asked. He glanced over at Glossaryck. "Well, besides tiny blue men."

"Lots of stuff. I just can't put it into words."

"Do you have an example you could show us?" I asked. Glossaryck pointed to himself. I sighed. "Besides him."

Star thought for a second, then her eyes lit up. "Yeah, actually!" She began to rub at her cheeks with great speed. They started to get red; I thought it was because she was rubbing them so hard, but the more she did it, the more the red started to form a shape. She eventually finished; the makeup that was on her cheeks had been transferred to her hands and some of the mice. Apparently, two big, red hearts had been underneath all that makeup that entire time. She wiped her hands on her legs. "The things on my cheeks are only found in royalty from where I come from."

Marco looked like he almost wanted to reach out and touch them. "What do they do?" he asked.

She tapped her cheeks a few times; they kinda started to glow. "Besides being a night light, I don't have any idea." She tapped them once more and they stopped glowing. "I guess they were designed to mark royalty from the poor."

I was slowly piecing together what she was saying. While it was hard to believe, the fact that Glossaryck was hovering behind her was all the evidence I needed to know she wasn't lying. "So, if I'm getting this right..." I said as I looked up at Star. "You're saying you're royalty?" She responded with a simple nod. It all made sense now. Especially the princess thing. "That's why you came here in a carriage!" I looked around the room. "And that's why you have so much shit!"

A confused expression washed over Star's face. "Wait, you saw the carriage?" I couldn't answer before she continued. "I guess it doesn't matter now seeing as you all know."

Marco looked like he had calmed down a bit. "Alright, so you're royalty and you came from a different dimension," he said. "How'd you even get here?"

She cringed, "Well, you see..." She paused for a moment before rushing over to my closet. "Let me go get them."

She started digging through her clothes. A few minutes passed and she was still pulling stuff out. I sighed before getting up. "If you want, I can help," I said. "I know that closet like the back of my hand."

She looked back at me with a grin. "That's what you think," she said before continuing to pull clothes out. _What does that even mean?_

Minutes later and she was still digging through the clothes; she had formed a pile half the size of me behind her. I decided to finally walk over to her. "Okay, that's it. I'm helping."

Before I could crouch down and start to help, she pushed me back; her head was still face first in the clothing. "No, wait," her muffled voice said. "I found it." She put her other hand back in there; her body looked like it was reaching for something. "I just need to..." Somehow, half of her body was sucked into the pile of clothing. My eyes instinctively became wide. "...grab ...it," she said, her voice barely audible. "Got it!" she said.

Just before she came out of the pile, her entire body seemed to be sucked into it. There was no sound, apart from the distant and muffled grunting of Star. Eventually, not even that could be heard. "Landin..." Kate said. I looked over at her; her eyes were just as wide as mine. "Where did she go?"

"I..." I bent down and stuck a hand into the pile, expecting to feel a body. Instead, I just felt clothes. I looked back over at Kate, "I don't know."

Marco stood up, "What do you mean you don't know?"

I started digging through the clothing. Still no sign of her. "She's just not there!" I said as I continued to dig.

Kate and Marco came next to me and started to dig too. "Well, she must be down there somewhere!" said Kate.

We dug and dug but there was no sign of her anywhere. The pile was getting smaller, though, but I was still confused since it didn't look like there was that much to begin with. It took a while but I gave up and came up with the bright idea to stick my head in there. "Alright, I'm putting my head in there."

I didn't wait for confirmation. I shoved my head in there. Nothing, at first. I started to dig my way deeper. It didn't look that deep on the outside, but it never seemed to end on the inside. Eventually, after a while of shuffling through clothing, I saw a hole in the ground. I could still feel my body on the surface, but more than half of it was most likely covered. "Guys!" I screamed at the surface. "I found a hole!"

"A hole?!" Kate's muffled voice came back.

"Yep!" I tried peeking through it but it was just out of reach. "I'm going deeper!" I shouted as I dragged myself further down.

"What if you fall down?" Marco asked.

I pulled myself through the opening. "Now what make you think I'll do-"

I couldn't finish before what was left of my body was sucked down. I tried to grip on to something but realized there was only clothing. I came tumbling out of the hole at a slow speed. I closed my eyes, it felt like I was a rock tumbling down a mountain. Although, if we're being fair, it felt like I was bouncing off pillows more than rocks. Eventually, after what felt like hours of tumbling, I reached the bottom. I opened my eyes; a hug room sat in front of me. And when I say huge, I mean huge. It was like Scrooge McDuck's vault, but for junk and clothes. I stood up and rubbed my head. "How can we not see this from downstairs!?" I asked the empty room.

Piles of stuff went up to the roof; in fact, I had just come out of one of those towers. Most of the stuff in there was shit no one would find useful. It ranged from baby clothes to piles of junk. If my eyes weren't deceiving me, I could see buildings in the distance. I looked up at where I had come out of; I was just fast enough to see Marco, then Kate, tumble out of the hole. Even though this entire situation was surreal, I couldn't help but smile seeing the two tumble down piles of clothing at great speed. Unfortunately for me, they were coming right at me and by the time I noticed it, the two of them were only a few feet away.

I tried to move but was nowhere near fast enough. Marco landed on me while Kate landed a not so far from me. Obviously, I fell to the floor. "Ow," I said. It hurt a little, not too much.

"Oh shit!" Marco said as he got off of me. He looked down at me. "Sorry."

"Don't worry, you're fine."

He stuck out his hand; I gladly took it as he helped me up. "You okay?" he asked.

I brushed off my jacket, "Might have a few bruises, but yeah." I looked over at Kate; her jaw was gaping as she looked at the room in front of us. I walked next to her. "I know. This is completely crazy."

Marco came next to me. "I thought you knew this closet like the back of your hand."

"Yeah, so did I."

"So..." Kate looked at both of us. "How are we going to get out of here?"

Marco shrugged while I pointed off in the distance. "I saw a building over there." I looked over at Kate, "There may be something in there we can use."

Marco's jaw looked like it wanted to fall off. "A building? In a closet?" All I could do was nod. "How long has this been here?"

And with that, we were off; I led the way since I knew where the building was. Part of me was convinced I was dreaming, that my alarm clock had never woken me up. Oh, how I wanted to believe that part of me. I asked James a few times about it and he gave me the same answer every time. "Nope." Nothing about the situation made sense. Hell, even before, the situation didn't make sense. I was still grasping the fact that we were in my closet, let alone that Star was from a different dimension. I just couldn't stop thinking about everything. If she was truly from a different dimension, then everything modern science told us was a lie.

After a while of walking, the building was finally visible. There was a lot more than one and dim candlelight seemed to be coming out of all of them. From what I could make out, They all seemed to be constructed out of the junk around us. From clothing to bricks (Yes, there were bricks around us). A gate of sorts blocked the way to the buildings, a small bridge hanged above it; it was connected to two walls and ladders led up to it. No one was on it. We almost made it to the gate when I heard rustling come from my side. I stopped. "Did you guys hear that?" I asked.

Marco and Kate stopped. "Hear what?" Kate asked.

I turned to where the noise came from; conveniently, a pile of clothes sat there. I stared at it, the clothes started to rustle. "That." I continued to stare at it; it started to shake, lightly at first. Then, a bright orb appeared in the center of the pile. The orb floated up, the clothing following it; it began to form into a shape. It was hard to tell at first, but it eventually appeared to be a wolf. It growled like a dog would before leaping out at me; I somehow, just barely, dodged.

"Was that a wolf made out of clothes?" Marco asked.

I glanced over at him. "Yep!" I said before starting to run towards the gate. Kate and Marco seemed to get what I was doing and were shortly behind me.

The wolf howled before I heard it run after us; there was no way we were faster than a wolf. We thankfully didn't need to be though since the gate was right there. I ran up to it and pushed on it; the thing wouldn't budge. I banged on it. "Hey! Open up!" I shouted, hoping that someone was there.

When the gate didn't budge, I turned around to face the impending doom. Marco and Kate were already pressed up against the gate, they looked at the wolf with fear in their eyes. The wolf being made out of clothes didn't make it scary; in fact, it did the opposite. But the teeth (Which were made out of knives) put that fear right back. The wolf growled at us as more balls of light appeared in the distance; clothes and junk formed around the balls like they did with the one in front of us. Some became wolfs, others became things only seen in fantasy books. Terror hit my heart as I saw them approach.

The wolf barked at us before leaping towards us. Before it landed on us, a man came flying down from above us; a spear was in his hands. The spear went right through the wolf and penetrated the orb. The wolf whimpered before it lost it's form and became a pile of clothing once more. The man pulled the spear out of the ground. He was moderately buff and had long hair and a beard. I blinked a few times. "How the hell is all of this in my closet?!"

I heard the gate open as the man looked back at us. He ran past us and inside. "Come on!" he shouted. Marco and Kate quickly followed; seeing no other choice, I did the same.

 **A/N**

 **Welcome back! Sorry for being even later than I predicted, I wanted to redo this chapter. Don't get me wrong, the one I originally wrote was far from bad, but I felt I could do it better. Also, virtual school is a pain in the ass. Expect the next chapter to come out a lot sooner (I have to redo that one too since this chapter ends completely different now) since I'm on spring break. Anyway, thanks for reading. I appreciate all of my old readers who stuck around. Once again, sorry for tearing the story away from you. Alright, bye.**


	4. An Adventure Through a Closet

Even though I was only running for a moment, I felt out of breath once I stopped. I looked back; the creatures were charging towards the now open gate. People of all genders and ages came running past me and to the gate; four got on either side and began to push it closed. Even with the great amount of support on each side, the gate was closing at a crawl compared to the now not-so-distant creatures. Thankfully, the gate shut with a slam just before the creatures would have entered. It was so perfectly timed that you could hear a few bangs come from the other side as the creature's heads hit into the gate. A little girl hopped on the shoulders of an incredibly buff man before sliding the lock to the gate over.

The man who had killed the wolf walked past me and up to the group of people; I must have looked stupid considering that I hadn't moved since I got in there. The man helped the girl off the shoulders. "Everyone okay?" he asked. Everyone nodded as he put the girl on the ground. "Good. Now get back to your stations."

Once it was clear the man wasn't going to speak, everyone scattered away from each other. A few climbed up the ladders and onto the bridge; they were armed with a variety of primitive ranged weapons. Others grabbed hoes and began to plow at the plots of dirt-like material around the place. The man looked back at us. "Looks like we saved you guys in the nick of time," he said with a grin.

"Yeah," Marco said. He took a few deep breaths as he brushed off his pants. "You could say that again."

The man brushed off his hands. "Well, anyway..." He approached us. "Welcome to Icota. We aren't the most civilized town, but we sure do know how to plant!" Now that we weren't in high paced action, I could actually see what he was wearing. It wasn't much; just a tore up cloak, an unrecognizable shirt, a pair of jeans, and an eyepatch across his eye. He had jet black hair.

I rubbed my face before looking over at Kate. "What's happening?" I asked in a whisper.

She returned my gaze. "I think we were just chased by a wolf made of clothes."

I nodded my head. "Yeah. Sounds about right." I looked back over at the man. "So... could you tell me where we are exactly?"

The man raised an eyebrow. "You don't know?" He stared at me for a few more seconds before examining my body. "Oh! You must be new to these parts." He walked past us and started to walk down a path. "Follow me. I'll tell you everything you need."

Marco shook his head a few times. "This is crazy," he said before following the man. It didn't take long for me and Kate to follow in his footsteps.

Buildings were on either side of the path; they ranged from simple huts to complex buildings. They were made out of a variety of materials. Walls surround the town; they didn't look nearly as strong as the gate though. A few kids ran by us. Their clothing was similar to the man's (minus the cloak and eyepatch) and they were all covered in dirt. Despite that, they seemed to be playing like any other kids would. Some of them gave me weird stares as they passed us; I awkwardly stared back. A few of the complex buildings had porches; people were on them. Some were sitting, others stood.

The man went up to one of the complex buildings and knocked on the door; it sounded almost metal. Unlike all the other buildings, there were no windows. It also looked like it was made out of a much stronger material than the other buildings. An old man sat in a rocking chair near the door; I swear he stared at me out of the corner of his eyes. A bar on the door slid out of the way revealing a pair of eyes. "Password?" A man asked, his voice sounded like a cat scraping on a chalkboard.

The man sighed. "Black Hawk." The bar slid shut and was followed by the sound of a few dozen locks unlocking. The door, scraping across the floor as it did, slowly opened. The man stepped inside and looked back at us; he gestured us to follow. We all looked at each other before quickly following.

The first thing we were greeted with was a tight hall. Candles sat on tables dimly lighting the place. The man who had opened the door stared at us as we tried to catch up to the man. We eventually did. "It's been a long time since anyone new has come," the man said without looking back at us. "So I wanted to make sure you were prepared."

We reached the end of the hallway; a moderately sized room greeted us. Makeshift furniture sat around the place and the room was only barely lit up by candles. A variety of swords and ranged weapons sat on the walls. From primitive guns to bows. A woman leaned against the wall; she had a small dagger in her hands. Not too far away from her, a buff man and a fat man sat on a makeshift couch playing some card game. The little girl from earlier was coloring on a table; it seemed she was making a flower. The man walked into the center of the room. "Everyone!" he semi shouted. The inhabitants of the room looked over at him. "We have new fallen ones!"

The woman jabbed her dagger into the wall. "New fallen ones?!" she said as she got off the wall. Her voice sounded like what a tough gym coach would have. "There hasn't been one of those in years!"

The fat man looked up from his cards. "Are you sure they're new?" he asked.

The man stepped out of the way to show us. "Look at their clothes! They're still brand new!"

Marco sniffed his hoodie; a face of disgust followed. "Would not call that brand new," he said. He was so disgusted that it looked like he was very close to ripping off his hoodie.

The people in the room acted like Marco never said anything. The little girl looked up from their doodle. "They do look pretty new," she said. Her voice matched her body perfectly. "They don't even have any scars."

Without any warning, the buff man playing cards threw his deck against the table. "Dammit!" he shouted as he stood up and punched a hole in the nearest wall.

Everyone, even us, stared at him. "What's wrong, Pat?" the man eventually asked.

Pat ripped his hand out of the wall, a few pieces of it coming out with him; his hand was somehow unscathed. He pointed at the fat guy, tears welling up in his eyes as he did. "He Played A Plus Four Card!" he shouted at the man in a whiny voice. "I Even Had Uno!"

"Wait..." I said as I squinted at the cards. A big, fat UNO sat on the back of them. "You guys have Uno?"

Like they did with Marco, the people ignored what I said. The fat guy leaned back into the couch. "That's what you get for bragging."

Pat looked like he was about to lung on him. He put his hand out and squeezed as if a throat was there. "Why! I oughta-"

The black-haired man jumped over the table and landed in between the two. He pushed Pat back. "Fellas, fellas. You're making us look bad in front of our guests!" He had a calm demeanor despite the person he was pushing back being three times his size. After the fire behind Pat's eyes seemed to diminish a bit, the man walked back to the center of the room. "I just realized. We haven't even introduced ourselves yet!" He looked at the rest of the room. "Who wants to go first?"

Silence followed as everyone in the room glanced at each other. The man sighed. "Alright then. I guess I'll do it." He turned to us and pointed to himself. "I'm Ned. Some people like to insist I'm the leader even though we don't have one."

"Pfff! Yeah right!" the woman with the dagger chimed up. "You're the one they listen to! Hell, they even call you The Black Hawk! None of us get cool nicknames."

Ned rolled his eyes. "And that wonderful lady is Raven. She's our hunter and or scout."

Raven returned to leaning against the wall. "I'm a lot more than that."

He looked back at her. "Those are your main roles, okay?" Ned looked back at us before turning to the makeshift couch. "You already met Pat. He's the muscle of the town." Pat didn't say anything, but he did put his hands on his hips and gain a proud smile. He looked down at the fat guy. "That's Ben: the brain of the group."

Ben slightly waved at us. "Sup," he said.

Ned turned over to the little girl. "And finally, this is Olivia. She gives us all of our ideas."

Olivia moved her head down but used her eyes to look at us. She smiled. "Hi."

Ned smiled at her before turning back to us. He rested his hands on his hips. "And that's everyone!" He paused for a moment. "Well, everyone of importance anyways." He looked at all of us. "So, what about you guys? What're your names?"

We all looked at each other; it looked like no one planned on answering. After a few moments of nothing, I decided I'd end the silence. I sighed and put my hand on my chest. "Landin," then I pointed at Marco, "Marco," then I pointed at Kate. "And Kate." I returned my gaze back to Ned. "We don't have any roles."

Ned nodded his head a few times. "Okay. That was... brief."

Before Ned could continue, Raven's voice began to boom out. "Ugh! I'm tired of waiting!" she shouted as she yanked her dagger out of the wall. Even though she was quite some distance away, when I blinked, a dagger was to my throat and her face was in front of me. "Where are you from?" she asked in a cold, raspy voice.

Everything that had just happened hit my brain like a truck as I jolted back. "Ah!" I shouted as I fell to the floor. I looked over at Kate and Marco; they looked like they were about to help but then they jumped back, remembering the dagger in Raven's hands.

Raven looked like she was about to pounce on me, but before she could, Ned pulled her back. "How many times do I have to tell you not to threaten our guests?!" he shouted.

She tried to get out of his grasp. Thankfully, she failed. She looked back at him. "How do we know we can trust them?" she asked loudly. "We don't even know where there from!"

Ned sighed. "If you would've given me five more seconds, I would have asked that." He somehow still had a calm voice.

Once Kate knew she wasn't going to be stabbed if she tried, she came over and started to help me up. I smiled at her, trying to silently give my thanks; she seemed to understand and smiled back. Pat came over, picked up Raven like she was a sack of feathers, and held her away from Ned. "You guys need to stop fighting all the time!"

Raven squirmed in his grasp. "Let go of me you stupid brute!" she shouted. Pat frowned but otherwise didn't seem to react. "How can you even defend these outsiders?!" She yelled at Ned.

Ned looked like he was going to answer, but Ben's voice had already come out. "He wasn't, you ignorant buffoon. He was trying to get information before you did your little stunt!"

I looked over at Olivia; she had stopped coloring and was staring at the entire scene, tears in her eyes. If this was a daily occurrence, I could only imagine what she had been through. Marco saw her too and that seemed to draw the line for him. He turned to the group. "Hey!" He shouted. The action stopped and they looked over at him. "We come from Earth, okay? Just stop fighting!"

If there was any noise in the room before, there certainly wasn't now; just the sound of the flickering candles. Ned stared at us with blank eyes. A few moments passed before he said anything. "Earth?" he said. "You didn't come from Mewni?" _Mewn_ _i?_ I thought. _Is that what Star meant when she said Bewni?_

Pat was giving us the same stare. Apparently, he had also loosened his grip because Raven had vanished from his arms. I glance around the room with panic. By the time I found her, she was already too close for me to do anything. "Why me?" I said as the dagger went up to my throat once more.

"I told you we couldn't trust them!" she shouted at Ned without looking at him. "This so-called Earth is probably a war filled dimension. These guys are barbarians!"

"What?" Kate said. "No! You're completely wrong." That seemed to get Raven's attention since she turned her head to her. "Earth is a very peaceful place. There hasn't been a war in decades."

Ned came over and pulled Raven off of me. "If you guys aren't from Mewni, then how did you even get down here?" he asked.

"Could you tell us how you got here first?" I asked.

"We all worked for the king and queen of Mewni," he said. He looked over at Raven, "Well, besides her." He looked back at us. "Some of us, like Pat and myself, were knights. Others, like Olivia and Ben, were just normal servants. One day, we were all ordered to clean out the princess's closet."

Marco raised an eyebrow. "Why did they need knights for that?" he asked.

Ned sighed. "It had been years since her closet had last been cleaned out, and she had reported seeing animals in there. We were simply there to make sure the servants wouldn't be hurt." Marco nodded his head before Ned continued. "Somehow, there was a hole in the floor that lead to this place. By the time we had realized that, we had all already fallen down it."

How did no one noticed they were gone? "Did no one come looking for you?" I asked.

He shook his head. "Oh, no. People did look. Just most of them fell down here with us."

"Doesn't the queen care if her servants and knights start disappearing?" Kate asked.

"There's hundreds of us. A few of us being missing doesn't really change things," he said. A few moments of silence passed before he continued. "Now you know how we got here. The least you can do is tell us the same."

Silence lingered as Ned looked at us with eager eyes. I sighed. "It's a bit complicated," I said. "Basically, a person from a different dimension moved in with us and we fell into their closet. They also fell into it too."

Ned stared at us for a few seconds before rubbing his chin. Moments passed before he looked up at us, his eyes lit up. "Was the name of your roommate by chance Star Butterfly?"

I gave him a weird stare as I slightly nodded. "Yeah... how'd you know that?"

If I thought his eyes were lit up before, they were as bright as the sun now. "You're telling me Star Butterly is here?!" I could only nod before he turned to everyone else in the room. "Did you hear that?" he asked. Everyone gave him a blank stare. "Star Butterfly Is Here!" he shouted. "We Have Been Rescued!"

"Yippee!" Olivia shouted as she threw her crayons into the air.

Ben shot up off the couch. "Wait, really?" No one could answer him before he began tearing up his deck of cards. "Bye-bye makeshift Uno!"

Pat ran over, picked up the couch, and chucked it towards a wall; it went straight through it. "No more sleeping on old clothes!" he shouted.

Raven glanced over at everyone. "I guess I get to return to my bandit camp," she said as she looked down, a hint of sadness in her voice.

Chaos continued to unfold in front of us as Ned turned to us. "Where is she?" he asked.

Marco cringed. "That's the problem. We don't have a clue. We just know she's somewhere down here."

Ned's eyes dimmed slightly, but the light they lost quickly returned. "That's fine! We'll just go look for her!"

"Wait," I said. "We could've just left?"

Ned stared at me with squinted eyes. "Yeah. Did you think you were forced to stay here?"

"No, I thought there were big ass monsters out there!"

"Oh, there is. It's just really easy to kill them."

I sighed and rubbed my face. "Okay, fine. How are we gonna find her?"

* * *

After a while of discussion and planning, Ned decided that the best thing to do was to split everyone in the entire camp up into groups of four. There were a lot more people in the camp then I thought; at least thirty. Me, Kate, and Marco with the addition of Ned were put into a group while everyone else's seemed to be random. We had been walking for a while at that point with minimal encounters from the "clothes monsters," as I've come to call them. Ned told us stories during the walk; from the time before he fell, to present. He had interesting stories but I'd be lying if I said I listened to them; I was only focused on one thing. Finding Star.

Eventually, after what felt like decades of walking and dozens of stories later, we ran into something; or, rather, we heard something. " _Heave_!" A bunch of men shouted in the distance. Ned looked back at us. "You hear that?" he asked as the men shouted " _Ho!_ "

"Yeah," Kate said. She pointed in the direction of the men. "I think it's coming from over there.

Ned stared out for a few moments before running towards it. All of us tried to catch up with him, but he was just too fast. The closer we got, the more I recognized the voices. I couldn't quite put my finger on where I had heard them before, but I most definitely recognized them. After a few moments of running, we found a path of sorts. It was carved into a mountain of junk and went straight through it. We were just fast enough to see Ned disappear into it. Marco pointed in there. "It's coming from in there," he said. We gave each other quick glances before running in Ned's footsteps.

The path was long, a lot longer than you would expect, but we did eventually reach an end. What greeted us was Ned, eyes wide and his body taken aback, staring at Star. She sat in a makeshift chair and had some weird brand of soda in her hand. Her chair was pointed away from us and at a bunch of men; they were the producers of the sound. They were the source of the noise. "Come on guys!" Star shouted at the men. She took a sip of her soda. "I know I have another pair of scissors in their somewhere," she said, soda still in her mouth.

By the way Ned's jaw was moving, it looked like he wanted to say something, but clearly his vocal cords had different plans. Mine, on the other hand, had no problem cooperating. "Star?" I said.

She looked back at me from her chair. "Oh, hey Landin!" she said like I had run into her at the mall. Her eyes darted over to Ned. "Is that you, Ned? I thought you went missing."

"He did," I said for Ned. "In your closet, or my closet now, I guess.

Star sipped on her drink. "Nope, it's still my closet."

I shrugged as Marco walked past me and up to the men. "Who the hell are these guys?" he asked while pointing to them.

She turned to Marco. "Those guys? They're just the mice I was holding earlier."

I looked over at Kate; judging by her face, she was just as confused as I was. "What?" she eventually asked after a while of staring.

"Yeah, the mice I was holding. They're my own personal moving crew." Now that she had pointed it out, I could clearly see all the men were wearing the same tank tops that the mice and moving crew did. "My mom gave them to me for stuff like this."

They continued to heave and ho. I remembered the entire reason all of this had happened. "So... did you find what you were looking for, or was all of this pointless?"

She took something out of her star purse and wiggled it in front of me; I think it was a really expensive pair of scissors. "Yep! Turns out that thing I grabbed wasn't them though." She pointed at a shoe that was near her. "It was just a shoe. So I had to get these guys to search for a bit."

Marco was still looking at the men. "Well, if you found what you were looking for, why are they still digging?" he asked.

"Oh. I just thought I had another pair somewhere." She stood up and stretched. "But if you guys wanna leave, I'm fine with leaving them."

I looked at everyone. "I don't know about you guys, but I want to get the fuck out of here," I said.

Marco looked away from the men. "Yeah. I feel the same." He shivered. "It's scary knowing a wolf could jump out at you at any moment."

Kate shrugged. "I mean, this place is pretty cool, but I'd prefer to be home right now," she said.

"Okay!" Star said. "Home it is!"

I glanced over at Ned, he was just as awestruck as before. "What about Ned?" I asked.

Star nearly facepalmed. "Oh yeah! How could I forget?" She opened the pair of scissors and dragged them through the air. Unlike a typical pair of scissors that would do nothing, this pair seemed to almost "cut" the air; a tearing sound followed wherever the blade went. Once she was finished "cutting," the purple vortex from the other night opened. "Here, Ned. This is a portal straight to Mewni!"

Ned seemed to finally come back to life as his jaw shut. "Thank you, princess," he said before running in the complete opposite direction.

I looked at him, almost feeling like I needed to chase him. "Where are you going?" I yelled at him.

He looked back at me, still running. "I'm going to tell everyone else!" he shouted back before disappearing from view behind a pile of clothes.

Star stared out for a few moments. She eventually turned to Marco. "How many people have been stuck in here with him?" she asked.

"Much more than you'd expect," Marco said as Star returned to staring out.

A few seconds passed and she shook her head. "Anyways," she said as she faced us. She presented the magical pair of scissors to us. "These are Dimensional Scissors. They give the wielder the ability to travel across dimensions, maybe even universes." She turned to the side and closed her eyes. "All you have to do is think really hard about the place you want to go..." she dragged the scissors through air, the tearing sound followed. She stopped and put the scissors in her bag; the portal opening as she did. Her eyes popped open and she presented the portal to us. "And voila! You got yourself a portal to anywhere in the multiverse!

Kate stared at the portal, her eyes gleaming slightly. "That's pretty cool, I guess."

Marco glanced at Kate before staring back at the portal. "You guess? This is fucking amazing!"

I nodded my head a few times. "Yeah, it looks pretty."

Star smiled at all of us before stepping in front of the portal. "Well then, come on!" She raised her foot up and put half of it in before taking it out again. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot." She pulled her wand out and aimed it at the men who were still heaving and hoeing; a bright blue beam came out before hitting all of the men. A bright flash filled my eyes as I attempted to shield them. After a few moments, I felt like I could open them. The men had completely disappeared, replaced by a bunch of mice wearing tank tops. She bent down and put her hand out. "Come on, little guys!" The mice scurried over and into her hand.

Kate looked at her with blank eyes as she stood back up. "So, let me get this straight," she said. She took a deep breath. "You have a magic wand that people into mice..." She looked down at scissors. "And you need a pair of scissors to travel across dimensions?"

Star thought for a moment. "Yeah, that sums it up pretty well!" She turned back to the vortex before Kate could say anything. "See you guys on the other side!" she said as she jumped in. A sound resembling a "plop" came from the portal.

Moments later and no one else had walked up to the portal. "So..." Marco said as he glanced at all of us. "Who's going first?

After I didn't say anything, a long sigh came from Kate. "I will," she said, making her tone obviously annoyed. She walked up to the portal and looked back at us. "You big babies," she said with a smirk before jumping in.

The "plop" sound came out as I looked over at Marco; he looked at me as well. "Well," I said. I gestured over to the portal. "Go ahead."

"What?! Why me?"

"Because you're the younger one and, you know what they always say..." I grinned. "Youngest goes first."

Marco almost looked taken aback. "Well... I... uh..." the words he was trying to get out never came. Eventually, he sighed. "Fine. I guess I'll go." He walked up to the portal and looked back at me. "But you owe me," he said as he walked in.

I took deep breaths as the "plop sound came out." I felt James appear as he walked in front of me. "You shouldn't be so worried," he said. "I don't think Star would mislead you."

I sighed. "I know." I gave the portal a death stare before slowly approaching. "It's just scary walking into a vortex." As I approached it, I stepped on something hard. I looked down, a pair of scissors stared back at me. I bent down and picked them up; they were a mixture of red and green and had diamonds scattered about on them. "I guess I found the pair she was looking for," I said as I continued to examine them.

James squinted at them from a distance. "You should keep them, " he said.

I stared at my reflection in the blades. "Nah," I said as I shoved them in my pocket. "I'll ask Star." And with that, I took a few deep more breaths before walking up to the portal and entering it.

 **A/N**

 **Welcome, welcome, welcome! Thanks for reaching the end! My excuse for updating so late? Don't have one. I just felt too lazy to get up and write. But hey, I'm happy with this chapter, so I think the wait was worth it. I didn't introduce these side characters for nothing, so try not to forget about them. Don't got much to say besides stay clean! See ya later.**


	5. Unexpected Events

**READ THIS AUTHORS NOTE: If you are a new reader, the next few chapters were written a very long time ago. I am in the process of updating/rewriting them, but if you're reading this, I clearly haven't yet. Not only are these chapters poorly written, but there are also s** ** _ome continuity errors presented in the next chapters, like Marco and Kate not knowing that Star is from Mewni. Or how Star can see James without an explanation. And even how Kate suddenly has a broken arm in some chapters._** **Until I update these, you will simply have to deal with it. Ignore it, or accept it, I really don't care. Just don't tell me that these errors are here, I already know.**

It had been two weeks since I figured out who Star really was. I had lost his locket a week ago, but I wasn't worried because I knew I'd find it eventually. It was about 7:00 PM. Marco, Kate, and me had decided to intoduce Star to a monthly tradition, Movie Night. I was looking at myself in my bathroom mirror. I felt nothing but shock. I had just put my contacts on, but they did nothing. My eyes were still green. They seemed to faintly glow almost. My brain started to hurt; I glanced around at my surroundings, the walls wobbled like Jello. A faint ringing in my ears began to start; it was like a dog whistle. My legs became weak and I collapsed on the floor. My eyes felt like they were burning. I tried to stand up a few times but failed at every attempt. I tried to scream for help but my mouth wouldn't move. I couldn't breathe. I felt blood leak from my nose. Visions were flashing through my head. One was of myself on fire. Marco stood in front of me, watching. In the real world, my body felt like it was burning. The ringing got louder. My eyes felt like they were about to explode. Then, it all stopped. I stood up and looked at myself in the mirror, tears poured from my eye even though it didn't feel like I was crying. The lower half of my face was covered in blood from my nose. My eye color hadn't changed; it was still the bright green I had seen originally. I took deep, slow breaths in an attempt to calm myself down.

Knocking from the door began to echo through the room. "Are you done yet, Landin? We're about to start the movie," Kate's voice came from underneath the door.

I took one last breath. "Yeah. I'll be out in a few minutes," I quietly said.

A few moments of silence passed "Okay," she said before her footsteps lead away from the door and went downstairs.

I took one more long look at my eyes, then grabbed some paper towels and wiped the blood off my face. Seeing as they did nothing now, I took my contacts off, replaced hmy jeans with a pair of pajamas that were on the bathroom counter, and left the bathroom.

I walked into the living room and was greeted with Star, Marco, and Kate sitting on the couch. Marco looked over at me, "What took you?" he asked.

I walked over and sat down next to Star; I was trying to be more friendly with her. "I had a bloody nose," I said without letting the lie leak onto my face. I looked at the coffee table only to see that it was cleared off. "When is the popcorn going to be done?"

Marco cringed. "I was actually thinking that I should make nachos."

I raised an eyebrow. "Nachos? On movie night?"

Marco didn't look like he was going to respond, but he didn't have to since Kate was already talking. "We might as well, Star has never got to try Marco's world-famous Nachos before."

"I've actually never tried nachos in general," Star chimed in.

"Good point. Nachos it is then," I said.

"Alright," Marco stood up, "let me go make them," he said, walking into the kitchen.

I looked over at Kate, she was staring at me. No, she wasn't staring at me exactly. It was my eyes that were the center of her attention, not me. "What? Is there something on my face?" I asked.

Kate continued to stare at me. The world started to sound muffled, like someone had glued pillows to my ears. It sounded like Kate said something, but I couldn't make out what. I started to hear that painful ringing again. It sounded like a dog whistle except louder. I looked around in a desperate attempt to prove I wasn't going insane, but it only proved the opposite. The walls "glitched", the lights flickered, the ground shook, and yet, I was the only one reacting. I stood up and looked at my hands. For only a moment it looked like blood had covered them. I tried to prevent it but tears leaked from my eyes. The world around me seemed to invert in color, but only in brief flickers. I looked back at Kate, her eyes were cloudy, her skin was pale, and she stared. I looked at Star, she was exactly the same. The world seemed to scream at me, so I did the only thing I could, I closed my eyes and breathed. I ignored everything and only focused on my lungs.

For a second, I felt at peace, like I could stay there forever and be happy. That feeling died the moment it was born. Something suddenly forced me to open my eyes. I looked around only to find that I was back on the cliff from my nightmare, something instantly caught my eye. The city that once stood in front of me was in ruins. The castle seemed like it was ripped in half, it was on fire. The people that were once in the city, alive and happy, lay cold and stiff on the roads. Then, like last time, I heard someone scream, except, this time, I knew Star was the source. I teleported to the floor below me, bodies were pilled around me. I ran towards the screaming, it was coming from the castle. When I got there, I tried to push the castle doors open but they wouldn't budge. They were too heavy to move. The screaming only got louder each time I tried to open them. Eventually, the screaming stopped, the only thing I heard was the wind. Then the door busted open, sending me flying into the ground. I looked up to see the inside of the castle engulfed in darkness. I could hear footsteps echo through the castle, but I didn't know the source.

They sounded really close when they stopped. The air was still and I could smell the most disgusting smell. Then, the thing inside through something at me. it landed next to me. I looked at it. It was a head, a human head. It was the source of the smell. Their hair was blonde. I got closer to the head to see their face and then it hit me, it was Star. Her eyes that used to glow laid still and hazed over. Blood leaked from her neck. I was sent into shock. I looked back over at the castle. The thing that killed her was still in the darkness. I tried to scream at it, but I could barely muster a grunt. I swear I heard it laugh. It looked like it opened it's eyes because there were _glowing_ , _red,_ circles where a human's eyes would be. I stared at them, they stared back. Their eyes seemed to pierce into my soul. Visions flashed through my head, but I don't remember them anymore. Then I heard a voice that sent chills down my spine. I don't remember what they said, I just know I was terrified, then the world went black.

It stayed black for a while, but I eventually started to regain my vision. I could barely make out three figures standing over me. I could hear them saying something, but the ringing in my ears overpowered their voices. My vision started to get clearer. I could now see that I was in my house's living room. Then I could just barely make out the closet figure to me. It was Marco, he had a phone in his hands. Tears were formed in his eyes. Then I could see Kate. She was pacing back and forth and covering her mouth, tears rolled down her cheeks. Finally, I saw Star, she was standing over me, she was lightly grasping her throat. Then, everything that had happened washed over me.

It felt like something was in my throat so I started to cough, I could hear everyone around me gasp. Marco dropped his phone and rushed over to me. He lifted me up and put me on the couch. "Thank god you're okay," he said, hugging me.

I tried to return the hug but my body was too weak to move, "What happened?" I asked. I didn't remember passing out, just the weird dream.

Kate rushed over. "I t-thought your contacts weren't in, so I-I told you." She was clearly shaken up. "Y-you just stared, then you stood up and collapsed on the floor."

My nose was aching so I put my finger to it: it was bleeding again. "I'll get you some tissues," I heard Star say before seeing her rush to the bathroom.

I could hear mom's voice coming from Marco's phone, "What's happening? Did he wake up?"

Marco walked over and picked up the phone, "Yeah, he did. He has a bloody nose now."

"How long was I out?" I asked Kate; I was still a little dazed.

Her face looked even more dazed than I was. "I think seven minutes, but I'm not really sure."

Star came out of the bathroom with a box of tissues, "Here you go." She handed them to me, her hands were unsteady.

"Thanks," I got a few tissues and stuck them in my nose, "I guess this is going to be a movie night you won't forget." I looked her in the eye; for just a brief flash, I could still see her head on the floor. She nodded in response.

Marco was still talking to mom, "If I was you, I'd bring him to the doctors as soon as possible." Mom said something but it was to quiet to hear, "Yeah, besides for the bloody nose, he's fine. He's talking like nothing happened."

Kate looked at me. "Do you know why you passed out?"

"Nope, I felt perfectly fine," I lied.

"Alright, bye," Marco said before putting his phone in his pocket. "Since your breathing and seem fine, Mom is going to bring you to the doctor's next week, but if it happens again, she'll bring you to the hospital," he finished as he walked towards us.

"Well then, I'll make sure not to collapse again." I stood up, nearly losing my balance. "I'm going to my room," I started to walk to the staircase, "Could you join me Star, I need to talk to you about 'that thing'," I said with a wink. I was referring to her magic. She seemed to understand what I was referring to because she rushed over to the staircase. Kate seemed to notice my wink because she looked confused, I just smiled at her before going upstairs.

Once me and Star got to the room, I closed the door and locked it. She looked concerned, "Well, what is it?"

"Do you have any spell that can tell me what's happening to me?" I asked.

"No, but there is Glossaryck."

"What's Glossaryck going to do, tell me some dad joke. Maybe he'll give me a good pun to laugh at while I'm dying."

Star chuckled, "No, not at all. You know that gem he has in his head, well, it can do a lot more than just look nice. It can somehow 'scan' your soul and then Glossaryck can tell you what your missing or what's causing you problems. I've done it a few times, I'm apparently missing a soulmate and me being stressed out about becoming a queen is causing me a lot of problems."

I walked over to her book which was sitting on her bed, "Well, let's do it," I said, opening the book.

I flipped to the last page and Glossaryck came floating out. "What do you want London," he said, his tone is hard to describe but it didn't sound serious.

"That's not how you pronounce my name," I said annoyed, he had been saying my name like that since he learned what it was. Glossaryck smirked, "You're doing it on purpose, aren't you." I said, he just continued to smirk, "That doesn't matter right now. I need you to do your 'scan thing'. You know, when you 'scan' my soul."

Glossaryck "stood up" but was levitating, "Okay, give me a good reason too," he said.

Star stepped in between me and him, "Because I said so," she stared at him with her arm's crossed.

Glossaryck sighed, "Fine." Glossaryck motioned to the right of him, "Move out of the way princess," Star stepped out of the way. "Now don't move because I'm about to pull your soul out of your body and if you take one little step, it will shatter into a million pieces," he said.

I gulped, "Alright."

"He's just joking, right Glossarck?" she asked, Glossarck didn't respond.

Glossaryck put his hands together and started to chant in some language I didn't understand, he pushed his hands out, they were glowing red, "Now remember, don't move," he said before a shockwave of energy pulsated out of him and went over me.

The surroundings started to glow red. Anything that was ten pounds or less floated, even I started to float. Another shockwave pulsated out of Glossarck, this time my hair and jacket were blown back by it. I started to hear voices chant the same thing Glossarck chanted. Glossaryck's gem glowed. The voices got louder. The room got darker. Soon, Glossaryck was the only source of light. Then I heard a "pop" and everything stopped. I felt empty. I saw a blob of colors float towards Glossaryck. Once it got there, Glossaryck's gem absorbed it. Nothing happened for a few minutes and I was starting to feel cold and depressed. Luckily, the blob of colors finally floated out of his gem. The Blob got real close to my face, it smelled weird, I don't really have any other way to describe it. In a way, I could see myself in the formless blob that floated in front of me. Suddenly, another shockwave of energy pulsated from Glossaryck. I heard a loud bang and I felt normal again. I fell onto the floor. I panted, it felt like I hadn't breathed the entire time.

Glossarck floated in front of me, "You have an interesting soul for a human." he said.

I looked at him in his tiny eyes, "Cool, now what's wrong with me?" I asked.

"You're missing an object of sentimental value that is also important to your well being, this is causing you problems," he said.

I sighed, "That doesn't help at all, could you be a bit more clear?" I said with an annoyed tone.

Glossaryck facepalmed, "Look, I'm giving you what the soul told me. I don't know what it means, I'm just saying what I'm told."

"Great, you're no help at all," I said, I pushed Glossaryck back into the book and shut it. I walked over to Star, "Do you know what that means?" I frustratedly asked.

She shrugged, I sighed and started to pace around the room, "Oh, wait, I know," Star blurted out. "What's something you've been missing for a while."

I thought for a while. I tried asking James but I was getting no response from him, then I remembered. "My locket!" I said, "It's been missing for nearly two weeks."

"And how do you feel without your locket?" she asked.

I thought for a second, "Well, compared to before I lost it, I feel more depressed and alone. Why do ask?"

"Because that's the object you're missing!"

"What? No, it's not my locket, is it?"

"Yeah, it is. Think about it for a second. Your entire life you've worn that locket and you've been fine, then the one time you lose it, you start to pass out. It has to be it."

"Do you know where it is? I know I placed it on my nightstand and then I went out for a walk. When I came back, it was gone."

Star cringed, "Well, maybe, but it's a bit complicated," She took a deep breathe, "You see, I have this friend and they're not exactly the most, what's the word, "honest" person. When you went for a walk, they came to visit me, unexpected and uninvited."

I crossed my arms, "Are you trying to suggest that your friend stole my locket.?"

"Kind of. There's a chance they would, but I don't know for sure."

"Invite them over then, I'll take any chance I can get."

"You see, I would, but they're in a different dimension."

"Okay, that's a surprise, how'd they visit you then?"

"They have dimensional scissors," I showed visible confusion, "They're a pair of scissors that let you travel to different dimensions. I don't have mine, my parents took them away when I got here."

I was suspicious, "You have a wand that can summon anything known or from your imagination and you're telling me that you can't go to a different dimension without a pair of scissors."

"I know, it sounds sketchy, but it's the rules."

"Well then, do you have a way to contact this friend?"

"Yeah, of course I do."

I nearly facepalmed, "Then do what I originally asked and tell them to come over."

"Okay, but, they don't really like humans," she said.

"And I don't really like thieves, so we'll both have something not to like. Now invite them over."

"Okay," she hesitantly said. She pulled out what looked like one of those portable mirrors, it had a Star on it. She opened it. Inside there was a mirror and a bunch of buttons below the mirror. She "dialed" a number and the mirror started to ring, she put it to her ear. The mirror stopped ringing and I heard a very excited and loud girl on the other side, I couldn't make out the words she said. "Hey, it's nice to hear your voice again. Could you come over, I need to talk to you," she said. The girl said something back. "Make sure you come in my room and not the living room this time. See you soon," she closed the mirror and put it in her pocket. She turned to me, "She's on her way."

"Okay, how lon-" I was about to finish my sentence when a portal opened behind Star, "That was quick."

Star was about to say something when a horse head came flying through the portal, it floated, there was a trail of glitter behind it. When I got a good look at it, I noticed that it had a horn on it's head, so it was actually a floating Unicorn head. It didn't seem to notice me, "B-Fly!" it nearly screamed at Star.

"Pony Head!" Star said, hugging the head.

I nearly vomited, "You didn't tell me your friend was decapitated unicorn."

Star stopped hugging the head, "Yeah, in hindsight I probably should have warned you," she said. The head which I assume is called Poney Head "turned" around. "Poney Head," Star pointed at me, "This is my roommate Landin, he is the only person on earth to know that I'm from a different dimension," she said.

Poney Head floated around me, she looked at me like I was some lab rat. "Why did you tell him B-Fly? He seems so bland and uninteresting. Oh wait, that's how all humans are," she said.

"Star, why did you become friends with such asshole. Oh, wait, because that's how all thieves are," I said, mocking Pony Head's previous statement

Pony Head hovered back in the way a human would step back in shock, "How dare you call me a thieve," she floated over to Star, "B-Fly, what's he talking about?" she loudly whispered in her ear.

"You see, he's missing a locket and I told him that you like to steal stuff, so he asked me to call you over," she hesitantly said.

Poney Head floated in front of my face, "Well I got news for you Lamedin, I didn't steal anything," she said, her tone sounded like she was the main character in a tv show about to be caught doing something bad.

"First off, great name calling. 'Lamedin', sounds like something my kindergarten bullies would come up with," I crossed my arms, "Second of all, I believe you did, It's gold and the locket is a heart," I said noticing that she had it around her neck.

"Nope! Haven't seen it," she floated over to the still open portal, "Sorry to cut this short B-Fly, but I don't like your roomma-," she was about to finish her sentence when I interrupted her.

"You're wearing it dumbass," I said, pointing at her neck.

She looked down at the locket, her eyes were wide, "Oh," she said. I don't know how, but she somehow took it off without hands, "Bye B-Fly, see you soon!" she said before rushing through the portal, it closed behind her.

"Finally," I walked over and picked up my locket, "What an asshole," I said.

"She can be a bit mean but if you give her time she'll be a completely different person," Star said.

"I'll be completely happy if I never see her again," I looked at my locket, it looked rusted, "I hope I feel better after I put this on."

"If not, we'll just search for another item," Star said.

I took a deep breath, "Alright, here's the moment of truth," I said before putting it on.

When it went around my neck, everything went white, but only for half a second. Once the white went away, I noticed that everything "popped" more than before, everything was brighter, I felt happier, but there was one big difference. I could feel a presence in my head. I instantly knew who this was and called them out. There was a swirl of light in front of me and when it faded, James stood where it once was.

"What's up, something wrong?" he asked me.

I was about to respond when I remembered Star was in the room, I looked over at her and saw the sheer shock that was on her face. "What's wrong Star?" I asked Star. James turned around to face her.

She pointed at James, "Who is that?" was all she could say.

I was surprised, "Wait, you can see him too?" I asked.

James looked even more surprised, "You can see me?"

Star looked confused, "Of course I can see you, now who are you?"

James looked overjoyed, "Another person can see me!" he said, nearly screaming.

"Who the fuck are you!" she once again asked, screaming this time.

"Alright Star, calm down, let me explain," I motioned for her to sit on my bed, she did. When it looked like she had fully calmed down, I continued. "This is James. He has been a part of me for as long as I can remember. We thought he was invisible to everyone besides me since whenever he is in front of a person, that person doesn't notice him," I put my hand through James, "He's real, but his body isn't in reality. We originally thought that his body was a form my mind came up with for him, but since you can see him, that's obviously not the case. I don't know what he is, he doesn't know what he is, no one knows what he is. He's a mystery."

"Okay, I get what he is, but why can I see him?" she asked.

I shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe it's because you're mewman," I suggested.

James thought for a moment, then his face lit up like he just found the cure for cancer, "Or maybe it's because of her wand," he said.

Star seemed to agree with James, "Yeah, it could be, the wand does let me see things that normal people can't see," she said.

"Like what?" I asked.

"Words for the most part. Secret messages that would require some special tool. It's like a, what do you guys call them, blacklight, yeah, that's what they're called."

"It makes sense but I don't see your wand," I said.

"Oh yeah, it's in my nightstand's drawer," she said.

James looked disappointed, "Dammit, I really thought I had something going there."

I pretended to pat James's back, "Don't worry buddy, you'll get the next theory right," I jokingly said.

Star giggled, "You two are like brothers," she said. I nodded in response. "You know Landin, I thought you were going to be a normal human."

"And I thought you were going to be a normal roommate that wasn't friends with a floating unicorn head or a magical princess from another dimension, but life had a different plan."

"While you two talk, I'm going to go back into the mindscape," James said,

"Me and you are going to talk later," I said before James turned to water and leaked through the floor.

I looked over at Star, she looked concerned, "What just happened to him?" she asked.

"He always has flashy exits, don't worry, he's fine," I said. I walked over to her nightstand and pulled out the wand, I walked back over to her, "Now show me some magic with this thing, I haven't seen any yet," I said, handing it to her.

She took it, "Okay, what do you want to see?" she asked.

I thought for a moment, "Summon a puppy."

"Never done that before but I'll try," she stood up from the bed.

I was slightly scared, "Should I step back?" I asked.

"Yeah, probably," Star said back. I ran to the other side of the room.

Star took deep breaths, then the star on her wand started to glow and her hair started to float, a pinkish purple light emitted from her wand. She took one last deep breath before loudly saying, "Super Cute Puppy Spell!" A giant beam of purple and pink came out of her wand and hit the floor, then it stopped. The air sat still and everything was normal. I walked over to where Star did her spell and saw a puppy where the beam hit the floor. Strangely enough, it was a husky. One of it's eyes was green while the other was a comforting red.

I was amazed, "Huh, it worked," I picked up the puppy, it licked my face, "I gotta say, he is super cute."

Star was about to say something when the room's door opened, I turned around and saw Marco standing in the doorframe, "Where did you get that puppy from?" he asked

I was about to tell him when a beam of red came from the puppies eyes and hit Marco in the chest. The beam did nothing besides leave two black smudges where it hit Marco's hoodie. Marco looked at the puppy, then up at me, then at Star, then back to the puppy. He grunted before fainting on the floor.

I dropped the puppy, "Shit."


	6. Lost and Found

Star started to pace around the room, "What are we going to do?" she asked.

I picked up Marco and laid him on my bed, "I have no fucking idea," I said. I shut the room's door, picked up the puppy and put it in my closet. I shut the closet door to prevent the puppy from getting out, it shot a beam of red at me before I did, "Why Did You Summon A Fucking Laser Puppy?" I asked loudly.

She looked just as surprised as I did, "I don't know?! It just came out that way!"

I pointed at the closet, "Well now because of that puppy, Marco knows, and Marco is not good at handling stuff like this."

Star was about to say something but then Marco woke up, "Oh hey guys," he said, he stood up from my bed, "I just had the strangest dream," he pointed at me, "You were holding a puppy and then it shot a laser at me from its eyes," he dazedly said. I was relieved for a second but then the puppy shot a laser straight through my closet door, "Oh, so it wasn't a dream," he said. He nearly fainted again.

I forced Marco to sit on my bed before he could do anything stupid and sat down next to him, "Okay Marco, I know this is going to be hard to believe, but that puppy's magical," I said. He looked confused. "And something even harder to believe is that Star is from a different dimension."

Marco laughed, "First, a puppy that can shoot lasers out of its eyes and now you're telling me that Star is from a different dimension. Either I'm going insane or dreaming."

I slapped Marco in the face, "See, you're not dreaming. And you're also not insane. This is real and happening," I said.

Marco put his hand to his cheek, "Ow, that wasn't necessary."

"Yeah, it was," I stood up from the bed, "Now Star, show him some magic so he has proof he's not insane," she nodded. "Make sure this one can't be harmful."

She took a few steps back, took a few deep breaths and loudly said, "Super Big Strawbery Bean Bag!" Then a giant red blob came out of her wand and landed on the floor. When I got a good look at the blob I noticed that it was actually a strawberry bean bag, There was a smiley face in the center of it.

"There's all the proof you need Marco, you're not insa-," I almost finished my sentence when I felt something bite my foot. I looked down and saw the bean bag comping away at my leg, "Holy Shit!" I screamed. I kicked it off of me then I looked up at Star, "Do something!" I loudly said.

She aimed the wand at a bean bag and a giant red beam came out. When I looked down at the beanbag, there was a pile of ash where it stood. I looked over at Marco, he was even more terrified than he was before. "What The Hell Was That!" he screamed.

I recomposed my self, "That was a vicious bean bag," I said.

"Yeah, sorry about that, this wand doesn't always do what I tell it to do," Star said, cringing.

Marco rubbed his forehead, "This is insane," he said. He was going to say something else but right before he did, a portal opened in the room. Marco jumped out of the bed and pointed at the portal, "What The Fuck Is That!?" he screamed.

Pony-Head came out of the portal, "Hey B-Fly, I think I left my mi-," she looked over at Marco, "Great, another human," she said.

Marco ran into my bathroom and shut the door, I could hear him puking on the other side, "Told you he didn't take stuff like this well," I said to Star. I turned to Pony-Head, "Oh, look who's back. Did you miss me that much?" I sarcastically asked.

She didn't seem to get the joke, "Ew, no," she looked over at Star, "As I was saying. I lost my mirror, have you seen it?" she asked

"No, I haven't," Star responded.

Pony-Head floated down to the ground the way a human would slump down, "What am I going to do B-Fly, that mirror was one of a kind," she said, she was clearly overexaggerating her emotions.

Star patted Pony-Head's neck, "Don't worry Pony-Head, me and Landin will help you find it," she said.

I jumped up, "Wait, I will?" I said.

She looked over at me, "Yeah, and Marco will too," she said. The look she gave me told me that if I argued with her, I wouldn't survive the aftermath.

I tried to smile, "Of course we will, let me just go talk to Marco for a second," I was trying to sound enthusiastic, she looked back down at Pony-Head and I scooted inside of the bathroom.

Marco was slumped over the toilet, "Why is there a decapitated horse head floating in your room?" he asked, he seemed to gag at the mere thought of Pony-Head.

"Well, you see, that's Star's best friend," Marco shooked his head. "And we have to help her," I said, I cringed at the end.

Marco stood up, "Of course we do," he stood up, "You know how insane this is?" he asked.

"Yeah Marco, I do. But I would just accept it and move on."

"How the fuck do I do that? If Star is truly from a different dimension then everything that modern science has told us is a lie."

"Well there is nothing you can do about it, magic and different dimensions exist, no matter what you do, that will always be true."

"Okay, I can accept that but that doesn't mean I want to involve myself in it. I don't want to help a decapitated horse head."

"First off, it's a unicorn, and secondly, I think it's best that you involve yourself in it. If you don't, knowing you, you'll go insane over it.

He took a few deep breaths, "Fine. What are we doing?" he asked.

"We'll be looking for a portable mirror, but there's one catch, this mirror can call people from different dimensions."

"So we're basically looking for an interdimensional cell phone?"

"Basically."

Marco walked over to the bathroom door, "Let's get it over with then," he said. He opened the bathroom door and walked out, I followed him.

Star and Pony Head were in the middle of a conversation, "-we'll have to have to follow your footsteps, where was the last place you were at?" Star asked Pony Head.

"Let's see, when I left here I went shopping at Quest Buy for a new necklace since your 'friend' stole mine," she responded.

I was annoyed by her comment, "I didn't steal anything, I simply reclaimed my property," I said.

Pony Head floated over to me, she got inches away from my face"Oh yeah, where's the proof that you ever owned it!" she screamed at me, I felt her spit splatter on my face.

I opened my locket and pointed at the picture inside it, "You see that picture, those are my missing parents, this is the only picture available of them. I don't think this would be in a locket you owned," I said. My expression was stern

Star stepped in between me and Pony Head, "Enough you two," she pushed us apart, "If we're going to be working together, then you two need to get along," she said. I tried to protest but she gave me 'that look' again. She turned to Pony Head, "Pony Head, you said you were at Quest Buy," Pony Head nodded, "Did you use your mirror there?" she asked.

"Yeah, of course I did, that place is huge, I had to look up a map to get around," she said.

Star looked slightly confused, "Isn't their paper maps around that place?"

"Girl, you know me, I don't know how to read those things. It's all DPS for me."

"What's that?" I asked.

"Dimensional Positioning System. It basically tells you directions," Star said.

"So it's basically GPS except for dimensions?" I asked.

"What's that?" Star asked.

I realized we were in a loop, "You know what, never mind, it's nothing important," I said.

Star looked suspicious, "Okay Landin," she turned to Pony Head, "So you said you used DPS to get to the jewelry section of Quest Buy

Pony Head shook her head, "No, I almost got to the jewelry section but then this creep bumped into me,"

"What did he look like?" I asked.

"He was big and wore all green. He had this eyeball with wings in the center of his tunic. He was also a monster."

Star seemed curious, "What was so creepy about him," Star asked.

"Well he already looked creepy, but then he asked to speak to you like he _knew_ I had your number. Now there's no way I'm going to give this creep your number, so I go 'No way creep,' and floated away as fast as possible. I looked behind me to see if he was still there and he wasn't, so I stopped to call you and I couldn't find my mirror."

Star looked slightly worried, "Maybe you dropped it while floating away," she suggested.

I thought it was obvious that the creep took it, but apparently not to Star, "Maybe the creep took it," I suggested.

"We shouldn't assume a stranger took it until we know that for sure," I could tell that for some reason she was panicking on the inside, "Let's go check there lost and found before we do anything else," she turned to Pony Head, "Could you open the portal?" she asked.

Pony Head spat out a pair of scissors and held them with her tongue. She cut into the air, you could hear a tearing sound while she did it, and then a blue portal opened, "I'll see you guys there," she said, floating into the portal. She dropped the scissors when going in, I was the only one that seemed to notice.

I turned my head to Star, "I should have asked this early but, What's Quest Buy?"

"A giant inter-dimensional supermarket. It's the perfect place to bring people that are new to inter-dimensional travel," she responded. She looked over at Marco, "Are you going to be okay? You've been really quiet," she asked.

Marco seemed surprised that Star noticed him, "Yeah, I just need to get used to the whole 'Magic and different dimensions exist' thing, but otherwise I'm ready," Marco quietly said.

"Okay, as long as your sure," she looked over at me, "You ready Landin?" she asked.

"Of course I am," I semi-lied.

"Alright," she walked up to the portal, "Going into portals can be a bit weird to newcomers, but you'll get used to it," she took one last look at us, "See you two on the other side," she said before jumping in. A sound I can't quite describe came from the portal when she went it.

I looked over at Marco, "Welp, newbies first," I said.

He raised an eyebrow, "But we're both newbies. Neither of us has been to a different dimension."

"True but I learned about magic before you did."

Marco sighed, "Fine," he walked over to the portal, "So do I just walk into it?" he asked. I shrugged in response. He took a deep breath, "Here goes nothing!" he said, running into the portal.

I walked over to the front of the portal and picked up the pair of scissors that sat in front of it, spit leaked down off the sides. James appeared next to me, "Those are Pony Head's, right?" he asked.

"I assume so, but there's a chance she stole these too," I dried it off and put it in my pocket, "She stole my locket, so I'll steal her scissors," I said. I looked over at James, "You ready?" I asked. He nodded. I took a deep breath before entering the portal.

Inside the portal was a void of sorts. The sky looked like earths except there was a hint of purple, stars shined bright throughout the sky. I looked down, I stood on a small platform, a golden liquid surrounded the platform. The liquid was the source of light for the place I was in. It sparkled. Dark purple gems poked out of the liquid. The place seemed to go on forever. A dimly lit portal stood a few yards in front of me. I began to walk to the portal. Even though I was ankle deep in the liquid, my feet didn't feel wet. The more I stared at the landscape, the more I wanted to stay. I tried to go and explore but there was an invisible barrier keeping me on a straight path to the portal. When I was halfway to the portal, I could barely think. Each step I took made me lose a little bit of myself. I lost track of time. Hours could have past and I wouldn't have even realized. I tried to talk to James a few times but my brain hurt whenever I would think about him. Eventually, I found myself on a second platform, a portal stood in front of me. I could barely remember who I was when I walked through it.

On the other side, I felt normal. I could remember everything clearly. It felt like hours had passed in there, but now that I was on the other side, it only felt like seconds. I was still in the middle of thinking about what had just happened when I noticed my surroundings. I found myself in a giant supermarket. The shelves stood at least fifty feet high and seemed to go on forever. Creatures of all sorts were shopping. The floor was tile and you couldn't see the roof. Star, Marco, and Pony Head were standing next to me. Marco seemed just as amazed as I did while Pony Head and Star looked bored. We stood in front of a desk, a sloth in a yellow shirt was on the other side.

The sloth sighed, "Hello and welcome to Quest Buy," he duly said, their voice sounded bland and average. "How may I help you?" He asked.

Pony Head floated up to the Sloth, "Hey..." she looked down at the sloth's name tag, it read "Greg," "Greg, we need to check your lost and found," she said.

The sloth sighed for a long time, "Fine, follow me," he said.

He went around the counter and walked down an aisle, we all followed him. I looked at some of the things on the shelves. There were impossible things on the shelves, or things that were impossible on earth. We walked for what felt like hours. We were still walking when I noticed a group of suspicious looking shoppers. They were following us. I noticed that one of them looked like the creep Pony Head described. They looked like a frog. The rest were just as weird. One looked like a bear except it had a horn much like Pony Head's sticking out of its head. Another was a very muscular blue person, they had bull horns on top of their head. There was so many that it would be impossible to describe them all. They were all surrounding something.

I made James appear, "What's goi-," I put a finger up to my lips and pointed at Star. He got the hint and started thinking to me instead of talking, " _What's going on_?" he once again asked.

" _Do you see that group over there,_ " I thought to him, pointing at the group. He nodded, " _They're following us._ "

" _Well, what are you going to do about it?_ "

" _I'll tell Star when we get to lost and found. Until then, watch them for me_." I thought to him. He nodded and turned to the group.

Eventually, we stopped at a door, a sign reading "Lost and Found" stood above it. Greg turned to us, "This is lost and found. Please make sure you don't take anything that's not yours," he said.

Pony Head didn't even give him a glance before going in. Star said "Thank you," and Marco said "Thanks," before going in. I pulled out a five dollar bill, "Not sure if Earth money is worth anything here, but you can still have it," I gave him the money and then went in. James followed.

Inside lost and found, it looked much like the normal store except it was filled with a bunch of junk. "Alright, where would they put portable mirrors at," Star said, she started to look through the first aisle. We all joined her. Sometime after we all started searching, Star looked like she got an idea, "We should be split into teams," She blurted out, "Pony Head and Marco will be a team and me and Landin will be a team," she said.

"But B-Fly, why can't we be in the same team?" Pony Head asked.

"Because Marco needs to get used to magic and being around you should do that," she responded.

Marco seemed open to the idea, "It does make sense."

Pony Head sighed, "Fine, but you owe me," she said to Star. She looked at Marco "Come on Earth Turd, let's check out aisle two," she floated away quickly.

Marco ran after her, "That's not my name!"

When they were gone, I turned to Star, she was already back to searching, "Star, I don't think it's here," I said.

She looked at me, "What makes you think that?" she asked.

"There was this group following us and that creep that Pony Head was talking about was in it."

She seemed panicked, "So what your saying is that creep saw us come in and got a group of people to ambush us," she pointed her wands at the aisles, "Come Out Creep, We Know You're There!" she screamed at the empty aisles.

"What? No! That's not what I meant at all!" I pushed her wand down, "I'm just saying that there was a group following us, but I don't think they're in here."

She started breathing fast, "Besides for the creep, do you know what the others looked like?"

I called out for James, he was sitting on the top row of the aisle, he jumped down and landed in front of us, "One of them was this bear with a unicorn's horn, another one was a really fat fly. There was this blue humanoid bull, I think I saw a small bird in there and-"

"You saw a small bird? What were they wearing?" Star quickly asked.

"I think he was wearing a cloak and some creatures skull was on his head."

I saw Star's pupils contract, she started to pace back and forth, "Oh no, this isn't good, in fact, it's terrible.

I was confused, "What's so bad about this bird?"

"That bird is Ludo Avarius. He's a new threat to my family. Before I got my wand, my mom had it and Ludo had tried to steal it multiple times. Eventually, my mom kicked him out of the kingdom for good. Now that I have the wand, he's going to try to steal it from me."

"What will happen if he gets it?" James asked.

"Nothing good," Star responded.

I heard something knock over behind me, I quickly turned around, "What was that?" I asked. Star got out her wand.

I slowly walked over to the source of the noise. When I got there, there was a broken portable mirror on the floor. I picked it up, the initials "P. H." were written on it. The screen was cracked and it was in two separate parts. I put it in my jacket pocket, "Star, I found Pony Head's mirror," I said. No response. I turned around, "Did you hear me Star, I found her mirror," Once again, no response. "Are you all right?" I asked.

I heard a deep voice go "Ow," then I heard Star scream, "Landin! It's Lu-" she went silent again.

I ran over to her as fast as my legs could move. I saw Star being held down by a giraffe. Her wand was on the floor a few feet away from her. A monster was about to grab it. Without thinking, I went over and right hooked the monster, then I kicked the wand to Star. She grabbed it and a beam of white came out of it. The beam grabbed the giraffe and threw it through a shelf. She ran next to me.

"Let's hope those boxing lessons payed off," I said out loud to myself.

There was a group of monsters in front of us. I ran to the one that was the same size as me. It was a bear. It lunged at me, I tried to roll out of the way but it was able to scratch my cheek. It felt like someone had cut me with glass. I aimed for a punch to the face but hit the chest instead. They showed their razor-sharp claws and tried to go for my neck. I ducked down and punched their stomach. They cried out in pain. I knocked them down and got on top of them. I punched them repeatedly in the face until blood covered them. I got up and looked at my fist, it was covered in their blood. I heard something charging at me. I looked over and saw the blue bull from earlier. Before I could react, I was sent through the shelf.

My body was aching, it was hard to move my left arm. Splinters covered my body. I looked over to my right and saw Pony Head and Marco. I tried to get up but the bull got on top of me. I kicked it in the balls but it didn't react. I felt like I was being crushed. I looked back over and saw Pony Head's horn glowing, "Get off of him!" she said. A beam of rainbow came out of her horn and hit the bull, it was sent flying back.

Marco came over and helped me up, "What's going on?" he asked.

"We were ambushed," I said. My head was stinging so I touched it, blood was leaking from it.

"Where's Star?" Pony head asked. She sounded worried.

Another monster was sent flying through the shelf, "Where do you think," I said.

Marco rushed through the hole the bull made, "Come on. We got to help her," Me and Pony Head followed.

Star had taken a considerable amount of the troops out but there was still a lot more and she was looking tired. A monster tackled her to the floor. We all rushed over to her. Marco kicked the monster in the face. It stood up and I tackled it to the ground. Pony Head came over and shot it in the face. I got up when It stopped moving. Marco helped Star up. We all stood next to each, ready to fight. There was a group of monsters in front of us. We were about to charge when I heard a voice that was similar to the sound of a scratching a chalkboard scream out "Enough!"

The group split apart, revealing a small little bird walking towards us. It stopped walking, "We have had too many casualties, we must retreat," it said to the group of monsters.

Star was furious, "No way Ludo, you're not getting away that easily," she said.

A portal opened below the group of monsters, "Oh, but I think I will," he said. All the monsters fell through, "Until next time," he said before jumping into the portal, it closed behind him.

"Crap," Star said. She looked over at me, "Nice fighting, that bear didn't know what hit him.

"Thanks," I said. I began to feel dizzy, "Hey Star, do you have any healing spells?" I asked. She didn't even respond, she just aimed the wand at me and a beam of light came out of it. When the light was gone, I felt healed, "Thank you," I said, she smiled.

"So did you two find my mirror because me and Earth Turd didn't," Pony Head asked. Marco seemed annoyed but he didn't say anything.

I pulled out the remains of her mirror from my pocket, "Here, the monsters destroyed it then used it as bait," I said, giving them to her. I felt guilty so I pulled her scissors out and handed them to her, "I also found these," I said.

She looked at it, "That old thing? You can keep it, they were my back up scissors," she said.

"Oh, wow, thank you," I said.

"Well, I'm going to go beg my dad for a new mirror, see you later B-Fly!," she said, opening a portal with another pair of scissors.

"Bye Pony Head!" Star waved at her before she went through the portal. She turned to me "Welp Landin, bring us home."

"Okay, how do I use this thing?"

"Just think about the place you want to go, then cut into the air."

"Alright," I started to think about my room, then I opened the scissors and cut into the air. I opened my eyes and there was a portal in front of me. "Huh, it worked," I said stepping through it.

I still had to walk through that weird place but it was a much shorter walk. I swear I heard something drop, but I thpught I was just hallucinating. Once I went through the other portal, I was in my room, Marco and Star were soon there too. I turned to Marco, "Did you have fun?" I asked.

"Surprisingly, yes. I would do it again if I could," he said.

"Then I'll make sure to invite you next time we go on another adventure," Star said.

I yawned, "I don't know about you guys but I'm tired."

"So am I," Marco walked to the door, "I'm going to bed," he opened the door, "Goodnight," he said.

"See you tomorrow Marco," I said before he left the room. I went over and opened the closet, the puppy came rushing out, "I hope Kate didn't notice we were gone."

"Yeah, I hope she didn't either," Star said.

 **A/N**

 **Hey, thanks for reading chapter six. This one came out a lot earlier than most of my chapters and there's one reason for that, I had a lot more creativity this time. There isn't much to say so I'll just move onto the outro. Make sure you leave reviews. Thank you for spending your precious time reading my take on the SVTFOE universe, have a great day/night.**


	7. The Nonexistent World

I gained consciousness in a room. A bed was in front of me, I could see the outline of a small body resting underneath the covers. A door was to the right of the bed and a dresser was in front of it. All lights were off, besides for one. A small comet-shaped nightlight emitted a faint blue glow. There was just enough light for me to make out the wallpaper. It was child themed. I could make out small white bunnies frolicking through endless fields of flowers, birds singing their sweet songs from the trees, butterflies flying through fields of green, and the sun standing tall and proud above the bed. On closer inspection, the bed was a child's bed. It was themed similar to the wallpaper. I walked over and crouched next to the bed to see who was under the covers. While I couldn't quite make out their features, I could see that it was a boy around the age of six. He had brown hair. He seemed to be sleeping peacefully.

I got up and quietly walked over to the dresser. Several things laid on top of it. Toy guns, toy swords, Legos, books, a collection of rocks, normal boy stuff. But there was something that caught my eye, it was a picture. I picked it up and brought it next to the nightlight which was next to the boy's bed. The picture inside depicted a man that looked like me, a woman with blonde hair and green eyes, and the boy in the bed. Something about the picture seemed familiar. Now that I was thinking about it, the entire room seemed familiar, like I had been there a thousand times. Just when I had started to wrap my head around the room I was in, I noticed that something was in the darkness. I was about to say something to it when they looked like they opened their eyes. Red circles stared from the darkness with the faint outline of a body behind them. But instead of me being it's center of attention, the boy was.

I moved in the way of it's stare and stretched my arms out in an attempt to defend the boy. It stared at me for a few seconds before reality seemed to warp and bend around it, then it's eyes disappeared. I sighed from relief and looked at the boy only to see the same distortion surround him before going away. The boy started to toss and turn. I walked up and saw his lip quiver, then a tear leaked from his eye. He woke up crying shortly after. He didn't seem to notice me. I for some reason had the urge to comfort him, but when I tried, I went right through him. It was like I was a ghost.

After the boy cried for a while, I heard footsteps approach from behind the door. The door opened and the woman from the picture stepped in, light beamed in from behind her. My eyes were having trouble adjusting to the sudden change in light. The boy's face was blurry, so I still couldn't make out his feature. The woman came over and crouched next to the bed, "Did the man visit you again?" she asked, her voice was gentle and comforting. The boy nodded and started to cry louder.

She wrapped her arms around the boy, "Hush, Little Baby, don't say a word, Mama's gonna buy you a Mockingbird. And if that mockingbird doesn't sing, Mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring..." she sang in her gentle voice. Whenever I heard her voice, I felt safe. Like nothing could happen to me as long as she would continue to sing. Whenever she reached the end of the song, she would start over. Eventually, the boy closed his eyes and fell asleep in her arms. My vision suddenly went black, but I could still hear her singing. "...And if that horse and cart fall down, You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town." she sang as I drifted into wakefulness.

For the first time in forever, I woke up to the sound of my alarm. I didn't wake up in a cold sweat, I didn't wake up shaking or crying, I woke up calm, relaxed even. I gently opened my eyes and turned my alarm clock off, then I looked over at Star's bed. I was surprised to see that she wasn't there. My clock read "9:30 A.M.". This was the latest I had ever woken up. The door to the room was still open. I got up and didn't bother to change out of my pajamas. I walked out and looked around, I was suspicious that I was still dreaming but everything looked normal. I walked downstairs and into the living room and everyone besides mom and dad were sitting down. Star was still eating breakfast. Who made breakfast?

Marco had seemed to notice me. He looked over at me, "Looks like you finally got rest," he said. I must have looked confused, because what Marco said next made it sound like I was, "Mom made breakfast, yours is in the kitchen."

I nodded before walking into the kitchen and grabbing my plate. Then I took a seat next to Star. Star looked over at me, she must have seen how confused I was cause she let out a chuckle, her mouth still filled with food, "You know, it was pretty weird coming down here and seeing your mom in the kitchen," she said.

I took a bite of my pancakes, "I bet," I said trying not to sound confused.

Kate chimed in, "I was surprised to find out that you're a much better cook than mom in terms of breakfast."

"Really?" she nodded, "Huh."

There was silence for a bit but then Marco decided to talk, "So we were thinking about hanging out with Daniel and the rest of the gang today. Care to join us?" he asked.

I thought for a second, "Sure," I looked over at Star and smiled, "I'm mainly coming to see Star's reaction to meeting Ferguson."

She looked confused, "What's wrong with Ferguson?" she asked.

Kate shook her head, "There's nothing wrong with him, he's just a bit... weird," she said.

"Well, I've met some pretty weird people so he's probably fine," Star said.

I looked away from her and held back a laugh, "Oh, you have no idea."

"You're just overreacting."

"Oh, you'll see."

* * *

We had just walked into the park, it was surprisingly cold for a summer day. For the first time in forever, I wasn't sweating in my jacket. The park was mostly empty, not counting the group of hippies sitting under an oak tree, a playground sat next to them. There were a few joggers that passed us, but that was it. The sun was bright and beaming, which adds even more mystery to how it was cold. Jackie had told us to go into the park, but we couldn't see her or the rest of the group. I could tell Star was getting more nervous bu the second. Stuff like biting her nails, constantly look around and the increasing sweat on her forehead lead me to that. I guess she was worried she wouldn't make a good impression because she's usually fearless. I couldn't quite put my finger on it, but something just felt off.

I looked around, "You see Jackie?" I asked Marco

"No."

"Why did she tell us to meet here if she's not even going to show up?" I asked myself. Marco shrugged.

It started to get colder and the park now had a blue tint. I thought it was only in my head, but judging by the confused expressions on everyone's faces, it wasn't just me. I noticed that the hippies under the tree had vanished, replaced by piles of dust. No joggers were insight and the playground had fallen apart, the slide was in pieces and the monkey bars were rusted. I had no idea what was happening and neither did Star, Kate, and Marco. They were all looking around the park, just as amazed as I was. I started to feel a shaking, light at first, but slowly increasing in intensity. The others looked like they felt it too.

I walked over to Star, she was inspecting the ruined playground. "You feel that?" I asked her.

She turned her head to me, "What?" she asked.

"The shaking," I said, looking at the sky. The sun had vanished under the dark blue fog that started to surround the area.

"I don't just feel it... I hear it," she said, causing me to notice the increasingly louder rumbling. She looked around, "Somethings happening," she faced me, "But I don't know what."

I had realized that Marco and Kate had vanished. I pushed my way through the slowly thicking mist, "Marco! Kate!" I screamed out into the mist, "Where'd You Go?"

Star caught up to me, "Don't leave without me, it'll be impossible to find each other in this fog."

The trees had lost their leaves and looked increasingly more blue, "What is going on?" I asked myself. I called out James, "Help us look," I said before he could say anything. He nodded.

We searched for what felt like hours, at this point you could barely see three feet in front of you because of the mist. We walked, and walked, and walked, but the park never seemed to end. It took me a while to realize this, but we weren't in the park anymore. I don't know where we were and Star didn't know where we were, I just knew we had left the park a while ago. Eventually, the surroundings started to change. Instead of the clean-cut grass, it started to turn into long, wild grass. The path we walked turned from concrete to dirt. From what we could see of the trees, they started to get thicker and longer. After ages, we finally ran into something. A church taller than most skyscrapers sat in front of us, old and ruined. Holes and moss surrounded the outside. It was far too tall for its age but wasn't that wide.

"Is this the only building out here?" I asked.

"Seems like it," James said back.

Star walked up the stairs to the old, tall doors of the building, "Marco and Kate could have gone here," she suggested.

"Maybe," I said. I joined her side, "So how are we gonna get in?" I asked

"The only safe way is to push the door open," she said.

"Alright," I put my hands on the door, Star did the same, "Ready?" I asked. She nodded. Me and Star pushed with all of out might but the door didn't budge, it was far too heavy. "Great, just what we needed," I said.

I heard footsteps behind me, "Daniel, No!" I heard the voice of Kate scream. Her voiced echoed like she was miles away but she soundedso close at the same time.

I snapped around, "Kate?" I could see the faintest outline of Kate. She had no color, her entire body was made of the mist. She looked... terrified. I tried to go down, but her body vanished before I could, blown into the wind.

Star looked at me, "Who's Daniel?" she asked.

"One of our friends, but why would she scream out his name like that? And more importantly, what the fuck was wrong with her body?" I asked myself. Before Star could stay anymore, three knocks suddenly came from the door outside of the door. I turned to it, no one. "Why is this happening?"

The door creaked open just enough for me and Star to fit through. Whatever knocked, they were trying to get us inside. I squeezed my way through the crack, Star followed in my footsteps. It took a lot of force to get my body through that crack, but once I did, I fell to the floor. I heard the doors slam shut behind us. While I was catching my breath, I noticed that the floor looked clean considering the outside. It looked more than clean, it nearly looked brand new. I looked up and was shocked by what I saw. The church looked like time hadn't touched it. The holes that were so noticeable on the outside couldn't be seen. The moss that had covered the outside had been replaced with freshly painted wood. The marble floor looked polished and fine. A huge chandler hanged in the middle, its lights were on. A giant cross sat at the end, it glowed a gold color. The design of the church screamed mid-century Europe but looked like it had just been built. I walked up to the pedestal, unlike what you'd expect, a bible did not sit on top of it. Instead, a piece of notebook paper sat in it's place.

I picked up the paper, "What does it say?" Star asked.

I read it aloud, "At the top in bold, it says, ' **Readout loud under the item of worship if you seek the truth.'** Underneath it is a quote without a signature, ' _To work magic is to weave the unseen forces into form; to soar beyond sight; to explore the uncharted realm of the hidden reality'"_

"What's the item of worship?" Star asked.

I looked over at the cross, it glowed slightly brighter, "I think it's that."

Star waited for a second, "Well then, what are you waiting for? Go ahead," she said.

"Whatever you say," I stepped underneath the looming cross, "To work magic is to weave the unseen forces into form," When I finished the first sentence, I could hear the faintest of a hum. It sounded like a few hundred people were ever so slightly using their vocal cords, Star didn't seem to notice. I looked around, no one else was anywhere to be seen. The humming continued none the less. I looked back at the note, "To soar beyo-" before I could finish, the ground started to lightly shake. While it wasn't strong, I wasn't expecting it so I fell. Star didn't react. I noticed that the shaking stopped once I dropped the note. The humming continued though. I picked the note back up and restarted, "To soar beyond sight," I said. The ground started to shake a lot more violently. It was nearly impossible to read the note because of this. The humming turned into a chant, making it impossible to focus. I heald my hand as steady as possible and continued to read. "To explore the uncharted realm of the hidden reality," I screamed over the chanting. Everything stopped. The cross started to get brighter and brighter, Star shielded her face but I refused too. Eventually, it got so bright that I had no choice but to close my eyes. A voice deeper than I've ever heard shouted, "I **t is not your time. You should not yet be here**." The light started to go past my eyelids, it didn't even feel look like I was closing my eyes anymore. Suddenly, without warning, it vanished.

I opened my eyes, we were back at the front of the park like nothing had happened, Marco and Kate were walking into it. I looked at Star, she looked at me. Whatever we just did, we weren't supposed to yet. We didn't say anything for our stares told everything. We looked at each other for a bit longer then we followed Kate and Marco.

 **A/N**

 **Look who's not dead... That's right, me. I took a break, a very long break. I started working on an original story about the original characters in this fanfic. I felt that if given the right chance, they would work good in their own world. I think I was right. If you want to see more of these characters I created, head over to Wattpad and search, " TheWritterofStories." (I know it's misspelled.) There will be connections between the two, but the original story will never mention SVTFOE for, you know, copyright reasons. If you don't want to check it out, that's fine, I understand. After all, you're browsing fanfictions for a reason. I'm very sorry it took me so long to push out this incredibly short chapter, next one will be longer. Until then, enjoy the outro. I know it sounds like I'm begging, but if you're able, leave reviews, please. Thank you for waisting you're precious time reading my take on the SVTFOE universe, have a nice day/night.**


	8. Another one Knows

Star meeting the group was uneventful compared to what had just happened. Surprisingly, Star and Furgeson had joked and had pleasant conversations the entire time, . I never understood it but something about that guy always drew people in. She seemed to get along with everyone else as well. It was basically a meet and great except the person they were meeting was secretly from another dimension and was doing a shitty job at hiding that. Besides for a few stray side conversations, nothing interesting happened, it was just your run-of-the-mill hangout session. While everyone was having a fun time, I was sitting under the oak tree thinking about what me and Star had experienced. Nothing made sense about it. We had traveled to some realm where a thick blue mist surrounded everything, but how? As far as I know, dimensional scissors were never used. What was that voice? It sounded like a god themselves talked to us. Then we time-traveled back to before it happened without realizing it, how? My brain was driven to the near point of insanity about what just happened and if you were looking at me at the time, that fact was apparent.

The hangout session went by in the blink of an eye. I wasn't disturbed the entire time and I'm not sure if I preferred it that way or not. Everyone else had a good time, including Star. I have no idea how she just ignored what happened like it was a dream. She obviously knew what happened since she gave me knowing glances every once and a while, but she had fun none the less. When the sun was about to set is when we packed up and went our separate ways. When we finally walked through the door, it was dark outside. I simply walked up to my room without saying a word. I plopped down on my bed, that things words filling my mind as I did. It made no sense, not just the church area, the entire thing. _What caused us to travel to that realm? What happened to Kate and Marco? Why don't they remember?_ Question after question filled my mind. Something in me felt off. My stomach twisted and turned and pain had appeared in my head. I didn't know what was happening and I didn't really care at the time.

* * *

 ** _Quick A/N:_** **That line symbolizes a perspective shift. You guys won't be seeing from Landin's perspective for a bit. I just wanted to make sure you wouldn't be confused.**

When we got home, it was weird for Landin not to join us on the couch. He just went upstairs not saying a word. It was rare to see him like this, I've only seen him like this once for the twelve years I've known him. That day he told me about James or whatever he calls it. I'm still not sure if he's insane or if there really is some spirt that follows him around. He didn't even say a word the entire time we were at the park even though he was very talkative this morning. He's like a brother to me at this point so it hurt to see him like this. I tried talking to him on the way home but he wouldn't respond, I don't even think he knew I was there.

"Hey Kate, are you okay?" Star asked, snapping me out of whatever trance I was in. "You've been sitting there for a while."

"Huh?" I said looking around. I don't know how I got there but I was sitting in the kitchen. I remembered Star was there, "Oh yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You were staring at the fridge for nearly thirty minutes."

 _Damn, thirty minutes_ , I thought. _My "zoning outs" are becoming more worse by the day_. I looked at her, "I was just thinking about Landin is all," I said.

She cringed slightly before correcting her face, "Yeah. I've only known him for a month but it's easy to tell something is on his mind," she said. Judging by the knowing glances she had given Landin, she knew more than she was letting on, to say the least. There were a lot of things that she knew more about, like the day Landin passed out, for example. She stayed in his room for hours, even Marco went up there. I was about to check on them but when I went upstairs, Marco came out of the room so I assumed that whatever was going on had ended. When I asked her about it, she just changed the subject.

I decided to think about that later. I looked at Star, "You'd be right. I've only seen him like this once before," I said. I looked down at the counter, "It just doesn't make sense. He looked like he was in such a good mood this morning."

Silence filled the air for a few seconds before Star broke it, "Well, why was he like this before?" she asked. Something about her tone was off, like she was playing along with a child who still believed in Santa Clause.

If I told her about James, she'd think Landin's crazy, I couldn't do that to him. Plus, I promised him I wouldn't tell anyone. My mind scrambled for an excuse. "He had got rejected by his crush," I finally spit out. I was lucky she didn't know Landin good enough because he had never told any crush of his how he felt.

She thought for a second, "That's obviously not what's happening here, it's summer and he doesn't talk to anyone besides us," she said with the same tone as before.

"Then I have no idea," I said, putting my head down. My mind flashed back to the park. Those knowing glances she had given him, what were they about? The two of them did something together, I just didn't know what. My mind started considering every possibility. It started with the innocent ones; _They pulled a prank and Landin couldn't handle the guilt_ , _Landin walked in on her taking a shower_ , stuff like that. But then the more outlandish ones slowly seeped in. _Maybe they're in a secret relationship. Maybe someone found out_. _What if-_ I stopped myself from finishing, but it didn't last, _What if they had sex-_

"Kate!" Star's voice brought me back to reality. I brought my head up and looked at her, "You're doing it again."

"Sorry, I was just thinking about..." my mind was brought back to my last thought, " _...things_ ," I said with a shiver.

She looked at me, her eyes tight and worried, "You really care about him, huh?" she said.

What type of question is that? "Well yeah, of course I do. He's like my brother at this point."

She sighed before looking away from me. It was silent for a few moments, you could hear the TV from the living room before she spoke. "If I tell you what happened, promise you won't tell anyone?" she said, finally breaking the silence.

What was she about to tell me? Were my thoughts right? "I promise."

She pulled up a seat next to me, "Okay, but it's a long story." She thought for a few seconds, "We'll start when I came here."

* * *

I jumped out of my bed and grabbed my head. _What just happened_? I put my finger up to my nose, a red liquid coated my fingers when I brought them back down. _Did I pass out_? The pain in my head now felt like daggers. It was so bad that I lost my ability to think straight. My aching stomach was just barely behind it. I tried to think back to just a few moments ago, The pain only increased when I did so. I couldn't remember what happened after I lied down, it was like someone had carved it out of my memory. Instead, I got brief flashes of Star and Kate talking about... _something_. _First the blue mist world and now this?! What is happening to me?_ I thought. _Why me?_

A small knock on the door grabbed my attention. While my headache didn't vanish, it diminished in pain after hearing the knock. I walked over to the door, Star greeted me on the other side. Strangely enough, the makeup that covered her birthmarks off was missing. Her worried eyes pierced into my soul.

"Landin!" Star suddenly said. "Your nose, it's bleeding..." she said.

 _Probably should have cleaned that up._ I wiped my nose with my hand, "Oh yeah, I'm fine. I just fell face-first off of my bed," I lied, I had been doing that a lot lately.

There were a few moments of silence before she continued, "Anyways, I just wanted to check on you. It looks like that entire thing that happened this morning is really getting to you," she said.

I chuckled, "You'd be right. Hasn't left my mind in hours."

"You shouldn't let it get to you. I know how easy it is to get eaten up by these things but think of it like this, we're back here alive and no one got hurt. What's the point in moping in the past?"

I let her words hit me, how does she just let everything go so easily? I sighed, "It's not that simple," was all I could think of saying back.

"How so?"

I once again sighed, "Listen, I don't know if it's the same for Mewmans, but us humans get caught up in the past. Years past before we finally let go of whatever stupid thing we were caught up on. And something like what happened this morning is something that a human like me can't ignore."

"Why not? It's in the past, no reason to keep thinking about it," she said. Will she ever stop arguing?

I was going to say something else, but my headache skyrocketed in pain. I grabbed my head and tried to keep myself up but it felt like my legs had become jello. I nearly fell but then Star came over and put my arm around her, "T-thanks," I barely mustered out.

She started walking me over to my bed, "What is it with you and passing out?" she asked with a warming smile.

I winced in pain before speaking, "Good question," I said, "Wish I knew the answer." When we reached my bed, she slowly lowered me down onto it. Feeling the comforting mattress underneath me made some of the ever-increasing pain in my head go away, but it still hurt like hell. I tried to sit up, the pain that had left came back with more power than before, "Fuck!" I screamed, grabbing my head. The veins in my head felt like they were going to burst. I lowered myself back onto my bed.

Star rushed over to her nightstand and pulled out her wand, "Glossaryck!" she screamed at the closet. The magic book flew out of it and floated next to her, it popped open revealing the tiny blue man. "Give me a spell that soothes pain, ASAP!" The little man saluted her before diving into the book.

James appeared next to me causing my pain to only increase, "Oh shit, sorry!" he started rubbing my head, even though I couldn't feel it, it was a nice gesture. "Didn't know I'd make it worse."

I winced, "Yeah, I know. No need to apologies."

Star was tapping her foot against the floor while glaring at the book, "Could you take any longer?" she asked.

Underneath all the pages, I could hear Glossaryck's muffled voice, "Just give me two more seconds! I'm almost there," he said. "Ah, there it is," he said before the book popped open. He floated above the page and bowed, "The soothing spell my princess, just like you asked," he said, his smile bigger than ever.

She grabbed the book and glared at him, "What did I say about calling me that?" she said before rushing over to me. She quickly read the page, while I had a good look at it, the language was one I didn't know. I only knew it was a spell because a picture of a girl using it was right next to the wall of text. "Okay, I think I get the gest of it," she turned to me, "Just don't move, okay?" she said

I sat up, "What happens if I move?" I asked.

She cringed, "Well you may be sort of disintegrated," she said through her teeth.

Terror hit me at first, but it quickly went away, "Alright," I laid back down, "I got nothing to lose."

James looked a little scared, "Well actually if you die, I die."

"Oh come on, James! Don't be a pussy," I said.

He was going to say something back, but Star was already talking before he could, "Alright Landin, you ready?" she asked. I gave her a thumbs-up, "Okay then," she took a few steps back before taking deep breaths. She aimed the wand at me and screamed, her cheeks slowly started to glow, "Ultra Soothing Healing Blast!"

Before I could react, a rainbow-like color filled my vision. All my worries melted away in an instant. My headache, while still there, was barely noticeable, my stomach had finally relaxed, and I had regained my strength. The color persisted for a few more seconds before slowly fading. Once the color had washed over me, I jumped up out of my bed. "It feels like I just woke up," I said.

She smiled before lowering her wand, "Good to hear," she said.

Before I could thank her, a pair of footsteps echoed down the hallway and into the room, slowly approaching. Thinking it might be Kate, I glared at Star in an attempt to tell her to put her wand away. She noticed my glare but didn't do anything, she just sat there, a smile slowly creeping up on her face. I looked over at where Glossaryck had been floating, he and the book had already gone back into the closet. The footsteps, as I feared, had stopped in front of our door. I faced the door and low and behold, Kate sat there. James waved at her, "Hey Kate," he said. She didn't respond. "Oh yeah," he laughed, "I forgot she couldn't hear me."

She gave me a pleasant smile, "Hey Landin," she gave Star a knowing look, "Star," she said. She focused on Star's hand for a few seconds before returning her attention back to us.

"Looks like you noticed Star's little prop," I said referring to the wand. Excuses for what I could play it off as flooded my mind. "It's a prop for a cosplay Star's been working-"

"No need to tell a lie Landin," Kate had interrupted me, "Star already told me about her wand," she said much to my shock.

"She told you?" I asked with a gaping jaw. She slowly nodded. I turned to Star, "You told her?" I asked her.

"Yeah. She seemed really worried about you, so I thought she deserved to know the truth," she said like it wasn't a big deal.

I turned back to Kate, "And you just believed her? She didn't need to give evidence?" I asked her.

"Of course I didn't! But after she took off her makeup, it was kinda hard to deny," Kate said. _That's why her makeup was off!_ I thought.

I once again turned to Star, "And what about your mom? Won't she be mad if she finds out three people know about your secret?"

"She won't find out. Don't worry."

Taking Star's advice from earlier, I decided to just let it go, "Alright then."

Kate walked into the room, "So then. We should go on an adventure to get our minds off of things and, you know, let me experience what it's like in another dimension."

"Fine by me," Star said. She turned to me, "Landin?" she asked. I nodded. "Okay then! I'll go get Marco," she said, running out of the room.

After a few minutes, Star rushed back up, Marco only a few steps behind, words couldn't describe how eager it was. He didn't react to seeing Kate so I assumed he was there when Star told her. "Okay!" Marco said, he was slightly out of breath. "Where are we headed?" he asked.

By the looks of it, Star didn't think that far ahead. She furrowed her eyebrows and closed her eyes. Silence filled the room for a few seconds before her eyes opened back, the almost seemed to glow. "Mewni!" she shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Mewni?" James said, "Isn't that where you're from?" he asked. Star's eyes glanced in his direction but, for obvious reasons, she didn't answer him.

Luckily for James, I was in a good mood. I decided to ask the same question, "But isn't that where you're from?" I asked.

"Well, yeah..." Star said, "But as long as we avoid the castle, we'll be fine," she said, her optimism still intact despite the obvious flaws in her plan.

Marco looked at us, "I'm down in you guys are," he said.

"I don't really mind where we go since it's my first time," Kate said.

They all looked at me, I knew they were waiting for me to respond. I sighed, "I think it's a shitty idea, but there's no point in arguing," I shrugged, "I guess I'll go."

I swear I saw Star jump, "Yay!" she said, her voice loud and filled with joy. "Just give me one second," she faced the closet, "Glossaryck!" she once again screamed.

Much like before, the book came flying out. The book opened up and Glossaryck slowly floated out, "Yes?" he said in that voice of his.

"I need you to come to Mewni with us."

"We're going to Mewni? Good," he whistled and out came the laser husky from the closet. "He's been needing a walk."

Kate looked at the husky, eyes wide, "You Guys Have a Puppy!?"

"Yeah, they do. That thing stained my hoodie," Marco said wiping at the still visible black smudge.

I picked the puppy up, "That's just cause you never wash your hoodie," I said. He looked like he was about to say something, "Don't argue with me, you know I'm right," I said with a smile. He sighed before turning away. Without warning, Glossaryck threw a leash and a dog collar at me, I somehow caught them, "Where did you get this?" I asked, examining them. He looked at me before pointing at the big crystal in his head. While I didn't quite understand, I just acted liked I did.

"Alright," Star said. She walked up in front of us, "Landin if you'd be so kind as to open up the portal." I nodded before digging into my jacket pocket and pulling out the scissors. I tried my hardest to think of the place I had never been to. I cut into the air, the feeling of space and time being cut was something I was still not used to. Once I reached the top, a blueish pink portal opened. "Thank you," Star said. She walked in front of the portal, "Now, Mewni isn't the safest, so stick by me and you'll be fine," she turned to the portal, "Oh, and one more thing," she snapped towards us, "Don't go into the castle," she said with a serious tone. "See you on the other side!" she said before jumping into the portal. Glossaryck soon followed

Kate walked up to the portal, "So do I just go in?" she asked me and Marco, we both nodded. "Okay..." she didn't do anything for a few seconds before she finally walked in.

Marco was next, "Oh, how I've been waiting for this," he said before running in.

I looked at the puppy, "Ready dog?" I asked. It licked my face, "Okay then. I'll take that as a yes," I put the collar and leash on it before putting it down, "You need a name," I thought for a second, "Grim. That's what I'll call you." I looked over at James, "Ready?" I asked. He nodded in response. "Okay Grim," I turned to Grim, "Lead the way."

 **A/N:**

 **What's up? Did you like this chapter? Tell me in the reviews. A little shorter than what I wanted, but at least it's over 3,000 words. If you're an old reader, that laser puppy Star summoned in ch. 5 was a husky, I never mentioned that before. It's updated now so that it says that though. This chapter took longer than I expected to get out, sorry about that. The next chapter should be out in about two weeks. I'm gonna plug my original story again, only has three chapters right now but I think they're pretty good.**

 **Thanks for reading, have a great day/night!**


	9. Mewni

Grim playfully barked at me before jumping into the portal, I felt James vanish as I soon followed Grim. Strangely enough, I didn't have to go through that golden void this time, I just walked through and I was there. What greeted me on the other side was a bit... anticlimactic. I faced a forest, a dirt pathway lead deeper into it. The trees were lacking leaves, they could be found on the ground below. I guess that meant it was autumn here. I looked down only to find that Grim wasn't there. Instead, he was peeing on a tree a couple of feet in front of me. Nothing stuck out about the forest, it just looked like your typical forest you would find on Earth. Words couldn't describe my disappointment.

"Um... Landin," Star's voice echoed behind me, "The real view is over here."

That statement got my blood pumping a little. I turned around, Deja vu hitting me like a train as I took in the view. I was on the cliff from nightmares. Everything was the same, the magnificent castle, the steep drop down into the medieval-like city, the people looking like ants, even the orange glow of the sun had been replicated to the tee. Only one thing was missing, the carving that read "Landin's hangout spot." Theories started popping up in my head. If my nightmares had predicted this, what's to say that all of my nightmares won't come true as well?

My mind was taken back to reality by the tugging of my shoelace. I looked down, Grim was trying desperately to get my attention by bitting on my shoelaces. I decided to give it to him, "Look who finished going potty," I said, bending over and picking him up. His tail wagged furiously before a beam of red came out of his eyes. I was able to move my head out of the way in time but the person behind me wasn't so lucky.

"Oh Come On!" I head Marco nearly scream, "Why does it always come to me?" I faced him, he was grabbing the back of his head tightly, "You really need to train it not to do that," he said.

I scratched my head, "Sorry about that," I said. I turned back to the view, while what I was thinking about never left, Grim had been able to take my mind off of it. I turned to Star, "So, what's the plan?" I asked her.

She still looked at the view, "I was thinking we could let you guys check out the town and then explore the forest a bit."

"Fine by me," I looked at Kate and Marco, they seemed to be taking in the view, Kate especially. Her eyes were wide and her jaw looked like it was about to fall off. "I think they're fine with it too."

"Alright then," she said. She turned to the two of them, "As much as I'd like to watch this view forever, the city has more to offer," she turned to the dirt pathway, "So follow me!" she said, marching down the pathway. The two looked at each other, shrugged, and proceeded to follow her. I decided to look at the view a bit longer.

James appeared next to me, "I guess you're a psychic Landin," he said with a grin.

I sighed, "Or I'm just good at listening to descriptions," I said recalling the countless times Star had described Mewni in detail to me. I felt struggling in my hands, I looked down to see Grim trying to sniff James. It surprised me a little since no other dog had noticed James. "Hey, look at that!" I said, causing James to look down, "The little guy notices you!"

A few moments of silence filled the air before James spoke, "It makes sense actually," he bent down and looked the puppy in the eyes, Grim began to wag his tail, "This little guy came out of a wand, he's pure magic. Of course he can see another magical entity."

Hearing James presents a reasonable theory was unexpected, to say the least. "Huh. That actually makes sense," I looked at him, "Since when have you become the expert detective?" I said trying to tease him.

He stood back up, "I don't know what you're talking about, I always have been."

"Pfff, yeah right," I said. I looked behind me only to see that the group was gone, "Oh shit! I'm lagging behind," I put grim down, leash still in hand, "We'll talk later," I said before I forced him back into my head.

I started bolting down the pathway, basically dragging Grim along with me. There were no crossings in the path, so I caught up quickly with them. They all gave me weird looks but before they could say anything, I made up an excuse about Grim having to use the bathroom which they seemed to accept. The rest of the walk was silent but it wasn't a bad silence. It was actually quite peaceful. Apart from the few stray barks and laser beams from Grim, the walk was filled with chirping from birds. The few side conversations we had were boring or were not worth going into detail, so we'll skip to when we walked into town.

After a long hike, we finally walked through the entrance of the town. It wasn't anything special, just a sign that read "Welcome to Butterfly Kingdome." A few holes were in the sign of which, according to Star, came from Star. The town itself was dirtier than it was in my dreams, but the buildings looked about identical. It wasn't crowded but people still scattered the streets. Guards could be seen here and there, Star would shield her face whenever they got too close. A few shops were open selling things that didn't match the surroundings at all. You would expect medieval stuff like swords and armor and while some stores had that, others had t-shirts and jeans. I think one was selling a phone, although they were calling it a "Useful door stopper." According to Star, all earth-like stuff came from some well that the public had access to.

Kate looked amazed at her surroundings and was constantly pinching herself, I assume to check if she was dreaming. She tried to buy something but the shop didn't accept Earth's currency and Star had no Mewni money to give, so she walked away empty-handed. Marco was checking out everything he could, from shops to restaurants. He was clearly enjoying himself, a big smile sat on his face. Star looked, well, she looked fine. She smiled when Marco or Kate told us about something they found, but it was obvious that she was used to this place. And me, well, I was bored. I was never a shopper and I saw no point checking out a restaurant unless I planned to eat there. I tried checking out some things, but nothing ever caught my eye. Well, that is, until I saw a small tent set up in the middle of the road.

It was blue and looked well made, a sign was stapled to the top. It read, "Get your future, free of charge!" in big bold letters. I was never a believer in fortune tellers, but since I was in a different dimension and since it was free, I thought I'd give it a shot. I let Star know and handed her Grim's leash before walking into the tent. I was expecting to see a room shrouded in darkness, some old mystical witch covered in a robe sitting in the middle, a crystal ball in front of her. Turns out I didn't know Mewni well enough. The tent was pretty bright and comforting, the floor had wood paneling somehow and the walls were white. The tent was decorated well and a few chairs sat around the place. No crystal ball was in sight and the "witch" was actually a teenager about my age. If I'm being honest, she was quite attractive. She had straight brown hair and blueish-green eyes. She wore clothing similar to what Star wore on her first day at Earth. She was sitting in one of the chairs reading a book when I walked in, the title was in a language I didn't know.

I took a few steps forward, that seemed to grab her attention. She looked up at me, nothing was on her face at first but then she slowly gained a pleasant smile, "Are you here for the fortune-telling?" she asked, her voice was just as attractive as her looks. I gulped, I was just a tad bit nervous for whatever reason. I quickly nodded. "Ah, good!" she patted the seat next to her before sitting up and grabbing a bottle, "Sit here." I walked over and hesitantly sat down. My forehead felt damp... why was I sweating? "You're actually the first to come here for that," she said. She opened the bottle and dumped whatever was in it on her hands, "The only other visitors I've had were the royal guard telling me I have to set up somewhere else."

"Really?" I said. I was expecting more gullible people to be in Mewni.

"Yeah. Things like this kinda have a bad rap since there are so many scams out there," she rubbed her hands with what I assumed was a lotion, "But that's why I don't charge anything! It's fun to help people," she said with that smile again.

"That's good," I said in an attempt to cover up the awkward silence that I noticed was approaching, "Helping people should be everyone's priority."

She smiled again, "Glad to know someone agrees," she stopped rubbing her hands and sat down back in her seat. She held them out in front of me, "Now, to business. Hold my hands and we'll start."

"Okay," I said, grabbing her hands. They were soft... probably from the lotion, but maybe not. I resisted the slowly forming heat in my cheeks which for some reason had formed.

"Alright, we'll start with a question," she said. _A question?_ I thought _That's different from any other fortune teller. Maybe she's legit._ She stared me dead in the eyes, I swear I could get lost in them if I didn't stop myself, "What's your name?" she asked.

"Landin," I said.

"Well, Landin Diaz, I'm Comet Whitebloom. It's nice to meet you!" Comet said happily. _Wait a minute, I never said my last name._

I raised an eyebrow, "How did you know my last name? I never said it," I said.

She smiled, "That's my entire gig! I knew everything about you the moment you walked through the door," she said.

I was still skeptical, "Then tell me something about me," I said.

"Well, let's see," she started rubbing her chin, "You come from Earth, you were adopted at an early age, you have a step-brother named Marco Diaz, you're friends with the princess of Mewni, you have a step-sister named Kate Diaz," she looked me in the eyes, "And you have a spirt named James who's trapped inside your head who follows you around," she gave me a smug grin, "Anything else you'd like to know?"

I was completely bewildered and my face showed it, she got everything right, she even knew about James. "Wow," I said, "I guess I shouldn't have underestimated you."

"Yep! But hey, you live and learn," she said. She stared at me for a few seconds retightening her grip on my hands, "Back to business. The only thing I need you to do is not think. Can you do that for me?" she asked.

"I don't see why not."

"Alright then, let's begin," she said.

I heard her take a few deep breaths before looked down at my hands. She closed her eyes and started whispering something to herself, what I could hear was in a language unknown to me. Her voice started to rise slowly in volume and her grip got tighter. She looked up at the ceiling, eyes still closed, there was something on her neck that I hadn't noticed before. A small tattoo, it depicted a wolf's head with a circle around it. It wasn't colored in and the outlines were blue. At this point, her voice was near a scream but hadn't quite reached the volume. A few minutes passed without much changing, then she stopped chanting. I was convinced she was done when her eyes shot open, beams of light replacing her eyes. The room grew darker and the chanting started up again, this time coming from disembodied voices. I glanced around the room, the few objects you could make out were floating. Blood started to leak out from her nose sending worry through my body. The voices only got louder and the room only got darker. I was taken aback when blood started to leak from her eyes as well as her ears. Her grip was so tight that I had lost circulation in my hands. Being worried about her safety, I tried to break free from her grip, it was far too strong for me to succeed. I tired screaming her name, she didn't react. Suddenly, there was silence.

The light disappeared from Comet's eyes. Her grip had disappeared and soon enough, she fell out of her chair. I jumped out of my chair, "Comet!" I got down and supported her head, her eyes were barely open. "Are you okay?"

She tried to get up, but fell back into my arms, "Y-yeah," she barely mustered out, "I just wasn't expecting such power to come from your future." Her voice was so weak.

I helped her up into her chair. After a few minutes, she seemed to have recovered a bit. "Could you tell me what you saw?" I asked.

She shook her head, "There's too much to put into words," she looked up at me, "I can show you a small snippet of it though," she said.

"How?" I asked.

She chuckled, "With another spell, of course."

"Well if that's going to happen again, I don't want you too."

"Don't worry," she tried to stand up but quickly lost balance, I caught her before she could fall. "Thanks," she said before continuing with what she was saying. "The spell is harmless, it won't do damage to anyone," she said, reassuring me.

I smiled, "Well, if you're willing to, sure," I said.

She smiled back, "Good," she said. She got closer to me and put her hand on my forehead. She mumbled before bringing her hand down, "There."

I looked around, "I don't think it worked," I said.

"Just give it a few seconds."

I followed her instructions, "Still nothin-"

Before I could finish my sentence, I was sucked out of the room. At first glance, a black void filled my vision. After further inspection, I was staring at a wall. I turned around, the room was dark with only one light source, a fireplace. A couch sat in front of the fireplace, I could roughly make out two figures sitting on it. I walked up to the couch, a boy was sleeping on it, next to him was a man who looked just like me. The boy wore a blue shirt and dark grey Jeans, he looked around six. The man wore the same attire I did and he had stubble covering his face, he was looking at the boy with a smile. I took a few steps closer to the couch, the man's smile slowly fading in the process.

The man was still looking at the boy when he unexpectedly spoke, "Looks nice, doesn't it?" he asked someone. I looked around the room, the boy was the only one there. He looked up at me dead in the eyes, they were green like mine, "I'm talking to you," he said.

I wasn't expecting that. "You can see me?" I asked him.

"Only because of the room we're in," he said. I was going to ask what he meant but he didn't give me a chance to, "Listen, I don't get long before you'll be sucked back to your time so I need to tell you something," he sighed, "I know this doesn't make sense now, but it will soon. Don't, under any circumstances, trust _**Kooper**_."

"Who's _**Kooper**_?" was all I could think of saying.

He chuckled, "I remember asking the same thing. For reasons far out of my control, I can't tell you."

"That... makes no sense," I said.

The floor slightly rumbled, "It's already time? That quicky?" The man said. He stood up and looked me in the eyes, "Good luck. Trust me, you'll need it."

I didn't get a chance to react before I was sucked out of the room.

I opened my eyes, Comet was in front of me once again. What just happened? I glanced around the room to be sure, I was indeed back in the tent. Silence lingered for a few brief moments before it was broken, "You were saying?" Comet asked.

I looked back at her, "Huh?" I said

"You were saying something before stopping yourself. What was it?" she asked.

"Wait, you didn't see that?"

She had a puzzled look in her eyes, "See what?"

"Me being sucked out of the room? Me talking to some man? You didn't see any of that?"

A wave of realization washed over her face, "Ah," she said, a smile appeared on her face, "Sounds like the spell worked."

"That was the spell?! I didn't even feel anything," I said.

"Told you so," she with a playful smile.

I looked down, realization hit me like a train, "then that means the man was me," I had finally put the pieces together.

A curious expression filled her face, "What'd he say?"

I thought back to what just happened, it was blurry but I could still remember it, "He warned me," I looked up at her, "About someone named _**Kooper**_ _ **.**_ **"**

She frowned, "Oh..." Silence followed. It lingered for just a bit longer before Comet's voice filled the air, "I just thought I'd let you know, I won't remember anything about your future in an hour."

"Why?"

"It's just how the spell works," she said. She sighed, "Well Landin Diaz," she pointed at the exit, "You got a forest to explore."

"Oh shit! I forgot about that," I headed towards the exit but stopped before leaving. I looked back at Comet, "I hope we see each other again sometime," I hesitantly said.

She looked away from me, "We will. Many times after this."

I looked back at the exit, "Then see you then," I said before leaving.

To my surprise, it was dark out, I must have spent a few hours in there. I looked around for anyone I knew but no one caught my eye. Panic hit me at first but then I realized that I was the one with the dimensional scissors. I started down the sidewalk, the few people I had seen before were missing, only guards passed me now. Comet had mentioned the forest so I assumed everyone had gone there. I left the town and started up the dirt pathway. The chirping of the birds was missing this time around, replaced by a strange silence. Every once and a while, the feeling of being watched washed over me. I knew deep down no one was there but I checked none the less. Finally, after a lifetime of walking in darkness, I had reached the cliff. Thankfully, the group was there, they hadn't seemed to notice me, well, no one but Grim.

The puppy turned his head to me, his tail wagging so hard that I thought it would fall off. The puppy jumped out of whoever's arms he was in and bolted to me. I swooped him up, he licked my face in response, "I missed you too buddy," I said.

"Landin?" Kate's voice echoed. I looked at her, a small smile sat on her face. Marco and Star turned to me as well. "How'd you know we were up here?" she asked.

"I didn't. I kinda just hoped you would be."

Marco turned to Star, "I told you we shouldn't have left him," he loudly whispered to her, he had always sucked at whispering.

I smiled, "I'm glad you brought that up Marco," I put on my serious face, "Why did you leave me?"

Marco didn't look like he was going to say anything, so Star took the lead, "You were taking a really long time and since you were at a psychic, we thought they tell you where we were."

I nearly facepalmed. I rubbed my face, "That's the most stupid plan I've ever heard."

"That's what I told her!" Marco said.

Kate cringed, "Actually, you suggested it, Marco," she said.

He turned to Kate, "I did?"

"Yeah. I distinctly remember you saying, 'He's taking too long, we should just leave.'"

He sighed, "I was just joking! I didn't expect Star to take it so seriously."

Star's eyes widened a bit, "I was letting you guys make the decisions!" she said at a louder volume, but not quite a scream.

Marco crossed his arms, "Well-"

Being fed up with the bickering, I decided to speak. "You know what?" I stepped in the middle of the three of them, "I'm done with all the arguing." I sighed trying to think of something to say, "Let's all agree it was a stupid plan and be done with it." Silence lingered for a few more moments.

Finally, someone spoke, "I'm fine with that," Kate said.

It seemed like Kate speaking gave enough courage to Star to do the same, "Alright, I can accept that."

Marco looked at all of us before staying silent for a few more seconds. He uncrossed his arms and sighed, "Fine," he finally spat out.

"Okay then," I put down Grim and turned to Star, "Do you want us to check out any more places?" I asked.

Her face lit up, "Yeah, actually. I was thinking we could check out the forest, there's something I want to show you guys."

"The forest? This late?" Marco said. "We could get lost or maybe eaten by wildlife," he said, his voice was a little shakey.

Kate smiled, "Stop being such a pussy, Marco!" she always enjoyed teasing him.

"I'm not being a pussy, I'm just being safe!" he said. "You know the saying, better safe than sorry!"

I leaned over to his ear, "This is why you're called the safe kid," I whispered with a smirk.

He snapped to me, his eyes much sterner than before. He pointed at me, "Don't you dare bring that name up!" he said.

My smile became even wider, "What? Safe kid?" I asked.

His face became red, "You know how I feel about that name!"

I pated his shoulder, "Relax, I'm just teasing you," I said. I walked over to Star, "We're all down for going into the forest, just lead the way."

"Okay then!" she turned around and walked into the thick patch of trees, "Don't lag too far behind!"

We all quickly caught up with her. I looked down at Grim, he looked a little spooked, although, I don't blame him, I was too. I have no idea how Star was seeing, it was pitch black. I only knew where to go because of the crunching of the leaves. Sounds from creatures I had never heard kept me on edge the entire time. Thankfully, Star eventually used a spell that made her wand a flashlight. Now that I had a face behind the noise I wasn't on edge anymore. Most of the noise came from bunny-like creatures, they were surprisingly loud howling like a dog would, but there were a few that came from insects. Grim would occasionally bark making Marco jump. I couldn't quite see his face but his fast breathing was all I needed, he was terrified. Kate, from what I could see, seemed fine, maybe a bit more on edge than normal, but fine nonetheless. After a while of walking in random directions, we ran into something. A cave.

The entrance was tall and wide, huge stalactites caused it to look like it had teeth. It was going straight into a huge mountain. Grim barked at it a few times, seemed he didn't want to go in. Claw marks sat here and there but despite that, Star walked into the cave. She realized we had stopped following her and looked back at us, "You guys coming?" her voice echoed out at us.

Marco had his guard up, "I really don't think this is a good idea," he said, he was constantly glancing around.

"I have to agree with Marco," I said, "Going into a cave at night isn't the smartest idea." Kate nodded in agreement.

Star reached out and shook her wand in front of us, "Did you guys forget I have this? Nothing's going to hurt us," she said, putting down her arm.

What she said seemed to calm Marco's nerves a bit. "This day was a bit of a letdown, so..." he took a few steps towards the cave, "Besides, I saw what that thing could do at Quest Buy. Anything in here couldn't stop that," he said.

I crossed my arms, "Well we don't have magic! What if more than one thing is in there? What then?"

Kate sighed, "He has a point," she said.

Star frowned, "Come on guys! You're not just going to walk all this way and decide to go home, are you?" us disagreeing with her was clearly making her upset.

"No Star, I'm standing my-"

She gave herself a puppy face, "Please?" she asked in a very soft tone.

I looked down and rubbed my face, whenever Kate gave me the puppy face, I could never say no. How did she know? Did Kate tell her my one weakness? I looked back at her and sighed, "Fine," I took a few steps forward, "But if I even suspect something is in there, I'm opening a portal."

She smiled and stuck out her hand, "It's a deal then," she said.

I accepted the handshake, "Deal."

I looked over and saw Kate rushing in my footsteps. I stopped the handshake and gave her a confused gaze, "It's better to be in here with you guys than out here by myself," she said.

I nodded a few times before looking back at Star, she had already started down the cave, Marco not too far behind her. I was about to catch up when I felt Grim's leash tug. I looked down only to see Grim using all of his strength to stay outside of the cave. I had to practically drag him in as I rushed to catch up. The cave was much bigger on the inside, a faint red glow removed the need for a light. I could just barely make out cave paintings on the walls, some depicted hunting while others depicted magic being used. The deeper we went into the cave, the bigger it got. It eventually got to the point where you couldn't see the top! A noise I could recognize at first got louder the deeper we went, after a while, I recognized it. It was snoring. Something was snoring. Kate and Marco heard it too judging by how they were looking around. Star could clearly hear it as well but despite that, she continued. Remembering our deal, I was tempted to open a portal right there, but curiosity got the better of me.

We reached the end of the chasm and what we saw surprised me a little. An arena of sorts was in front of us. A big pit sat in the middle, weapons laying around it all. Chairs sat at the top of the pit, only skeletons sat in them. A hug cage sat at the end of the pit but it was too dark to see what was inside it, Grim was barking at it. Massive stalactites hanged from the ceiling, they were at least three times the size of the ones at the front. One thing was obvious about this place, it was ancient. The snoring sounded close but no matter where I looked, I couldn't find the source of it. Kate and Marco's eyes were just as wide as mine while Star strangely had a small smile. She walked to the edge of the floor and got on one knee, judging by the noise, the floor couldn't quite handle her weight.

I handed Grim's leash to Kate, I didn't want him falling off. I walked closer to Star but not so close that the floor would collapse under our combined weight, "Looks like the floor is about to collapse, maybe you should move," I said.

She looked down at the floor, "It can handle me for a bit longer," she said, looking back up.

 _Okay_ , I thought, _Not the answer I was expecting_. I looked around at the ancient arena, "Why bring us here?" I asked.

"I wanted to show you guys some of Mewni's history," she said, standing up. "This place used to be our battle arena back in our barbaric times where some of the greatest warriors would come to battle it out!" I looked back at the skeletons, some were wearing armor while others had weapons. Star looked around at the ruins, "Now though," she sighed, "It's just a relic of the past. No one comes here anymore, not even explorers. Eventually," she lowered her head, "This place will be forgotten," she said with a sad tone in her voice.

"Well," I paused, thinking of something to say to her, "This place won't be forgotten anytime soon now that you've shown it to us," I eventually said. I looked over at Kate and Marco, they were checking out one of the skeletons, "And they seem to be enjoying themselves," I said.

She looked over at them with a smile, "Yeah, I guess you're right," she stepped away from the edge and started to make her way towards them, "Let's go join them!" she said, rushing over.

I smiled but before I could join her, I heard cracking echo above me. I looked up, one of the stalactites above me was covered in cracks, it was only hanging on by a thread. I tried to make myself move from where I was standing but my body was frozen. I watched in horror as the stalactite came loose. It came down at rapid speed and landed only a few inches in front of me. The floor I was standing on turned to dust. I had just enough time to cover my face as I tumbled down into the pit.

The fall was painful but not long. I reached the bottom in record speed. I opened my eyes, a weapon laid right next to me while the cage from earlier was in front of me, a huge lock sat on the gate of the cage. The snoring had stopped completely. I looked up, Star, Marco, and Kate were all staring at me, eyes wide. I examined myself, I was surprisingly not injured. Sure, there were a few cuts here and there, but nothing too serious. I stood up, my legs were a bit wobbly but that was only because of the still-present fear in my body. I looked back up at the three, "I'm fine," I said, my voice was shaky.

Marco must have been holding his breath because he exhaled, "Thank god," he said.

Before I had a chance to celebrate I heard something that made my body freeze, a roar, it came from the cage. My head instinctively snapped towards the cage, I still couldn't see in it but I could certainly hear in it. Whatever it was, it sounded like a bear. It must have been huge because every step it took made the ground rumble. The rumbling stopped before the gate of the cage came flying off at me. I somehow gained enough strength to just barely roll out of the way. The thing stepped out of the shadows, it was a bear, it was at least three times the size of a polar bear. Symbols I didn't understand covered it's yellow fur, they varied in color. It had a huge gash going through one of it's eyes. It roared at me as it started slowly approaching.

I tried backing up but I was already at the edge of the pit. I knew not all bears were aggressive but this one clearly wanted to kill me. It had gotten close, it wasn't even on it's hind legs and it was still taller than me. I thought about picking up one of the weapons but I didn't know how to use any of them. At this point, it was only a few feet away from me. It showed it's teeth, they looked razor-sharp. I could feel it's hot breath as it roared in my face. It clawed at the right side of my face, I was in too much shock to feel the pain. When it stopped, I felt a hot liquid pour down my face. It was about to lunge at me when a beam of rainbow hit it in the face, pushing it back a little. I looked at where the beam came from, Star was sliding down the pit, wand in hand. Surprisingly, Marco and Kate were following her, Grim was shooting lasers from his eyes.

She reached the bottom, "Get Away From Him!" she screamed as she ran towards the bear. She jumped up into the air and aimed her wand at the bear, "Narwhal Blast!" she screamed causing huge narwhals to erupt from her wand. The bear cried out in pain as the razor-sharp horns of the narwhals pierced it.

Marco and Kate rushed over to my side, "Are you okay?" they said in unison.

The bear's attention was now on Star as it charged her, she dogged it with ease. I put my hand up to my face. When I brought it back down, blood covered it. I still couldn't feel the pain. I looked at them, "I-I don't know," was all I could say in response.

"Shooting Star Explosion!" Star voice boomed from the distance. A forcefield appeared around the bear before the stars could make contact. They exploded on the shield.

Kate handed me Grim, the only thing I could do was carry him. Marco wrapped his arm around me and Kate wrapped her good arm around the other side of me, they pulled me up, "Come on, we got to move," Marco said. I for some reason couldn't stand so they had to keep their arms around me.

The pain slowly started to set in, it was excruciating. Stalactites started to fall, shattering on impact, at this rate, the cave would collapse. Marco and Kate clearly had no idea where to bring me, they were just trying to stay away from the bear. Star was giving her all to this bear but it still wasn't enough. "Bacon Kitty Hawian Nightmare!" she screamed. A beam surrounded by three-eyed kittens, sharp pieces of bacon, and pineapples came bursting out of her wand. The bear roared and the forcefield reappeared, this time deflecting everything back to Star. She tried to roll out of the way but she wasn't quick enough. She was sent flying through the air, cuts scattered across her body. I wanted to do something but my body was using all of it's energy on the gash across my face.

Star landed with a thump, her wand landed in front of us. The bear started to approach Star, roaring at her as it did. Terror covered Star's face. I heard Marco mumble something to himself before he looked at me. "I gotta do something," he said.

"Then Do It Fast!" I screamed back at him. The bear was only a few feet away from Star.

He didn't do anything at first, he just stared. But then he gave me to Kate, grabbed Star's wand, and rushed over to the bear. He kicked the bear in the face before throwing the wand to Star. She caught it, the fear that was once in her eyes had turned to hate. She stood up and raised her wand into the air, "Waricorn Stampede!" she screamed. Marco's kick had dazed the bear so that it didn't know what was going on. A stampede of tall unicorns came out of nowhere. They stabbed their horns into the bear one after another. Knowing I had enough time, I pulled out the dimensional scissors. I cut into the air, a blue portal opened into my room.

"Come On!" I screamed at Marco and Star. Thankfully, they heard me over the stampede.

Kate rushed me and her through the portal, she lowered me onto my bed before turning to the portal. Marco was the first to rush in, Star soon after. The spell had ended and, somehow, the bear survived. It charged at the portal but it closed just in time. All of us exhaled at the same time. Star walked over to me, that bear had done some real damage to her, she was better off than me though. She aimed her wand at me, "Would you like me to heal that?" she asked.

I tried to look like the pain wasn't driving me insane, "Yeah, I'd prefer not to have a huge scar across my face," I said.

She aimed her wand at me. Much like last time, a beam of white washed over me. The pain disappeared but the blood didn't. "There," she said.

I stood up, my energy had returned, "You should probably do the same to yourself," I said, looking over her body, "That thing really did a number on you."

Before she could respond, Kate and Marco walked by us, "I think I've had enough near-death experiences for one day," Marco said. He opened the door, Kate walked out, "See you guys tomorrow."

I waved at him, "See you then." He smiled before leaving the room. I put down Grim before I touched at the blood on my face, "Welp, I'm gonna go wash off," I walked over to the bathroom, "You should take my advice. Wouldn't want you having bruises for a week now, would we?"

"Yeah, I guess," she said before she plopped down on her bed.

I walked into the bathroom and looked at the mirror, man, was there a lot of blood. I turned on the shower, _These adventures are getting more dangerous_ , I thought, _I wonder what we'll do next?_

 **A/N**

 **And that's all folks! This one was a long one but it's the least I can do for taking a four-month break. It took a while but they finally went to Mewni. It's kinda sad that it's almost been a year since I started this fanfic and there have only been nine chapters. One of my new years' resolutions is to works on this a lot more. On another note, I was reading some of the first chapters of this fanfic and realized just how bad they were. Character-wise, they were decent, but content-wise, it sucked. I mean, most of chapter four is Landin making breakfast. If you've made it this far, thanks for giving this story a chance, I truly do believe my writing has improved since then. Oh yeah, one more thing. I forgot about Kate's broken arm. I don't know how, but I did. And since I forgot, I thought maybe you did too, so here's me reminding you, Kate still has a broken arm. With that out of the way, onto the outro! If you could be so kind, leave a review. It doesn't have to be a lot, just tell me your opinion of the fanfic. Thanks for reading, have a wonderful day and or night!**


	10. Echo Creek Academy

A few days later, summer ended. It was a shock to me, I hadn't even been keeping up with time. My nightmares had strangely stopped, replaced by pleasant dreams. That had never happened before. It was the morning of the first day of school, mom was making breakfast so I had time to relax. I was in the living room, staring at a blank TV. I was more focused on my mind than reality, I was more specifically thinking of what my future self warned me about. _**Kooper**... who is that? What do they have to do with me? Why can't I trust them?_ Questions like those flooded my mind, outlandish theories shortly following after. So outlandish that there's no point in describing them. I thought I could hear footsteps, but I was so detached from reality that I didn't care.

The TV suddenly flickering on snapped me out of my trance. I glanced around the room, I saw Kate, remote in hand, standing behind the couch. Her eyes were filled with concern and had dark rings under them, "You okay?" she asked.

I searched my head for an excuse but none came. After staring at her, not saying a word, I decided to tell her the truth. I looked away from her and shook my head, "No. No, I'm not," I said.

She came over and sat next to me, "What's on your mind?" she asked.

I chuckled, I knew she would do this. "Kate, you don't need to worry about me-"

"No, I insist," she interrupted me, "Tell me what's wrong."

I sighed, I knew she wouldn't leave. "It's just..." I thought for a second. There was no reason to tell her every little detail, "On Mewni, I was told by the fortune-teller not to trust a guy named Kooper and I haven't stopped thinking about it since," I finally said.

She stayed silent. She blinked a few times, "That's it?" I slowly nodded, "I was expecting more, Marco is usually the one who gets hanged up on little things like that," she said. She didn't say anything for a few seconds, "The fortune-teller was probably wrong, it wouldn't surprise me," she said.

I smiled, even though she was completely wrong, it was nice knowing she cared for me. "Yeah," I said, I knew if I told her the actual details, the conversation would go on for a lot longer, "Yeah, you're probably right. Thanks, Kate."

"No problem," she said with a smile, "I always enjoy helping out my brothers." She stood up, "Now, onto the reason why I came in here," she walked to the kitchen but stopped halfway and turned back to me, "Breakfast is done," she said.

I stood up, "Hell yeah!" I said, following her into the kitchen.

Breakfast was good. It was refreshing seeing everyone, including mom and dad, at the table. I took my normal seat next to Star but she didn't talk to me that much like she normally did. Instead, much to my surprise, she was chatting with Marco. They weren't enemies before, but I wouldn't have called them friends either. Before, their conversations were awkward and slow, but now, they were talking like they had been friends for years. I wasn't mad, in fact, I was actually happy to see Star talking to someone other than me, it just wasn't a sight I was used to. After breakfast, we grabbed our bags and headed to the bus stop, once again, Star and Marco were chatting. After about a century of sitting in the damp bus stop, the school bus finally arrived. Inside, the bus was quiet, mostly because everyone was taking a nap. I took a found an empty seat and took it, Marco did the same in front of me. Seeing as how she had been talking with Marco for the past hour, I expected Star to sit with him. She destroyed my expectations and took a seat next to me, Kate doing the same with Marco.

The rest of the bus ride and even the school day was uninteresting. After we got off the bus, we headed to our class. Mom must have been bribing Principal Skeeves because me, Marco, and Kate had always ended up in the same classes, this year was no exception. We even had Star with us this time. The first day of school was usually interesting because I would get to meet my new teachers but not this year, I had already had all these teachers before so I was incredibly bored. After a lifetime of staring at the clock, the lunch bell finally echoed down the hallways. I, without thinking, stood up and bolted out of the classroom, most of the class shortly following me.

"No Running In The Halls!" I heard Miss Skullnick, our current teacher, echo from the classroom. It didn't stop me from running as fast as I could to the cafeteria.

I was one of the first people in line because of my running. I got my food and sat down at our group's spot. The first to join me was Daniel, "Long time no see," he said taking a seat in front of me.

"What'd you mean?" I asked, "It's only been three days since the park."

"Well, you didn't talk to anyone that day, so I'm not really counting it," he said reminding me of how I sat under an oak tree the whole time.

"Oh yeah," I scratched the back of my head, "I kinda forgot that I did that."

He looked at me with a raised eyebrow before starting to eat his food. He glanced around the table, "So where's Star? She's usually with you," he said.

I shrugged, "I don't know. I rushed here so quick that I don't think she had time to catch up." I realized how easily she could have got lost, it put a pit in my stomach. I tried to ignore it, "She's probably with Kate or Marco," I said, I'm not sure if I was trying to reassure Daniel or myself.

Jackie came out of nowhere and took a seat next to Daniel, "You two glad to be back in this prison?" she asked.

"Oh yeah, definitely," I said, "I just love learning something I probably will never use," I said, my eyes rolling.

"I know! Isn't it the best?" Daniel said, joining in on our sarcasm.

Our conversation went like that before, eventually, Janna joined the table. She joined in on our sarcastic remarks and things mostly went the same. Then Ferguson and Alfonso joined. Then Kate, Star still nowhere in sight. I was tempted to ask her but decided to wait for Marco to come. Eventually, he did, Star not with him. The feeling from before reappeared in my stomach, this time stronger than before. I tried my best to push it away but that only made it stronger. _I'm probably just overreacting_ , I thought, _She's probably in the bathroom_. I noticed Marco was staring intently at the seat Daniel was occupying. I pondered why before it hit me, Jackie was sitting next to Daniel.

I winked at Marco before turning to Daniel, "Hey Daniel, could you move next to me?" I pointed at the empty seat next to me, "I need to show you something."

He didn't say anything for a second, "Umm... okay," he said, picking up his tray and moving next to me. I winked at Marco again, he looked at me with a grin from ear to ear before taking the now empty seat. Daniel turned to him, "Oh, Marco, that's my-" I elbowed him in the stomach, still looking forward. "Oooo..." was the sound the air escaping from his mouth made.

I got really close to his ear, "Marco is trying to sit next to Jackie," I whispered.

He looked up at me, his eyes were watery, "You could've just said that," he was barely able to say.

I turned back to the group, Marco was staring at him, he had a frown, "Oh... do you want me to move?" he asked. Despite my best attempts, he seemed to get the message Daniel was trying to convey.

Daniel put his head back up, I gave him a death stare. He looked away from me and back at Marco, "No, it's fine," he took a deep breath, "I wasn't gonna go back anyways," he said.

Marco's face once again lit up and his body jolted. He looked at where Jackie was sitting, his eyes widened when he found her staring back, "H-hey Jackie," he said, his voice trembling.

"Sup!" Jackie said with a smile.

I grinned before turning away. I once again realized the lack of Star causing my grin to fade. That feeling came creeping up again, this time stronger than it had ever been. I knew speculating would do nothing so I finally did the smart thing. I turned to Kate and Marco, "Hey Kate, Marco," I said. They turned their heads to me, "Do you know where Star is?" I asked.

"I thought she was with you," Kate said, her mouth still full of food.

Marco was glancing around the room, it looked like the same feeling I was experiencing was creeping up on him. "Same," he was able to say.

I sighed, "Great," I said, burying my face into my hands. _I'm so stupid!_ I thought, _I knew how easy it is to get lost in this place and I still let her walk off on her own_.

"We could go look for her," Kate suggested.

I kept my face buried, "We'll never find her in this place, it's huge."

Her footsteps echoed next to me before she pulled me up by my arm, "With all of us searching, we'll find her in no time," she turned to the group, "Right guys?" she asked.

Jackie and Daniel looked at each other and shrugged. Marco and Alfonzo were already standing, ready to go. Janna had, well, she had vanished, her tray still where she sat. I looked over at Ferguson, he slowly pushed his tray away. I could hear his stomach growl from here, "No, I'm sorry Ferguson Jr., my friends need me," his stomach growled back, "I know, but there's time for that later," he stood up, "Right now, it's adventure time!" he stood in a pose that a superhero could only dream of achieving, "Charge!" he screamed before running out of the cafeteria. Alfonzo shorty followed him with a battle cry of his own.

Jackie stood up, "I'm glad we have those two in our group," she started to follow in their footsteps, running just like they did, "It Makes Life Fun!" she shouted back at us before leaving the cafeteria. Daniel stood up before walking in her footsteps.

I looked around, everyone was staring at us, I didn't really mind it though. Thankfully, the teachers that were in the cafeteria didn't give a shit, so we had free reign over the hallways. Me, Marco, and Kate nodded at each other before following everyone else. Every one had luckily waited for us. We decided to split up into two teams, Kate, Marco and me, and Jackie, Alfonzo, Daniel, and Ferguson. We would each search half the school. We went our separate ways and began to look. There was no sign of her, not even in the bathrooms. We kept searching but no matter how hard we looked, we couldn't find a trace of her. Well, that is until I noticed something glowing out of the corner of my eye.

I turned to it, a familiar pink object greeted me. "Is that...?" I said. I heard Marco and Kate stop in their tracks. I walked over and bent over, it was clearly Star's wand. It glowed a faint gold. "It is!" I said, picking it up. For whatever reason, it was hot to the touch. I walked over and showed Marco and Kate what I found.

"That isn't a good sign," Marco said, "Not a good sign at all."

"How are we going to get to her now?" I asked, the heat from the wand was getting progressively hotter.

No one said anything at first, then Kate snapped her fingers, "Oh, I know! We can use those scissor things," she said. I pulled out the dimensional scissors, "Yeah, that thing."

I was confused, "How? I don't think it can bring us to people," I asked.

"Just hold the wand, think of Star, and cut into the air," Kate said, "It's worth a shot."

I shrugged, "Okay..." I tightened my grip on the wand, if I didn't let go of it soon, my hand would start burning. I thought of Star, the way she looked, the way she dressed **(If you don't remember what she wears in this universe, it's a blue shirt, Star necklace, and black sweatpants.)** , the way she acted. Then, I cut into the air. The blueish-pink portal from a few days ago opened in front of me. I felt a sudden pulling on the wand. I tried to pull back, but it was sucked into the portal. Without thinking, I rushed in after it.

A sight I wasn't expecting greeted me on the other side. A throne room, taller than most houses on Earth, was in front of me. It had huge windows letting me see the familiar landscape outside. Two golden thrones sat at the end of the room. Unexpectedly, Star's mom sat in one of them. In front of her was Star, her wand was in her hand. A red carpet led to the thrones, it had golden edges. I had come out just behind Star, it sounded like we had just interrupted a conversation. I heard Kate and Marco enter the portal before it closed. Moon eyed all three of us, "Ah, just who we were talking about," she said.

Marco was the first to speak, "I-" he looked at me, I still had the dimensional scissors in hand, "W-we can explain," he said with a shaken voice. Sweat was already rolling down his forehead, I knew he wasn't used to getting in trouble but his reaction was a bit overkill.

"Okay then," Moon leaned back in her throne, "Explain.

Seeing as Marco was in no state to talk and Kate didn't look like she had any intention to, I decided to speak up. "It's simple," I paused to think about what to say, "We know about Star's magic," I eventually said. Moon rolled her eyes and opened her mouth but I spoke before she could say anything, "But," I looked back at Kate and Marco, "I think I speak for the whole group when I say this," I turned back to her, "We'd never tell another soul if it meant we got to keep Star around." I heard Kate and Marco's neck pop as they nodded their heads. Moon once again opened her mouth, but words came out of mine first, "And-"

"Could I speak?" Moon asked. I had forgotten she was a Queen.

"Oh," I said, embarrassment rushing to my face, "Yes, please do so."

"Thank you," she looked at the whole group and not just me, "Now, as I was trying to say. Obviously you know about Star's magic, which is not what I wanted to happen." She paused for a second, "But after seeing how well you four work together, I think I'll allow it."

Kate took a few steps forward, "What'd you mean, 'after seeing'? This is the first time you've seen us together," Kate asked.

"Well," she gestured at Star, "As I was saying to Star before you interrupted," she turned back to us before taking a deep breath. "Star's mirror has a camera in it, of which I can access at any time. I just so happened to tune in during your battles. The way you four work together can't be found in even the best of armies. That is why I'm letting Star stay on Earth," she said. I couldn't believe it, and judging by the gasping from Kate and Marco, neither could they. We didn't even have to defend ourselves. I was about to thank her, "But there will be some ground rules," she said before I could. She turned to me, "Landin, Pony Head gave you those dimensional scissors. While the origin of them is questionable at best, they are yours now, I cannot take them." I was relieved to hear that, "But, you, your siblings, or my daughter are not allowed to go to any dangerous dimension with them. And believe me, I have someone watching, I will know if you do." I nodded, it seemed like a reasonable agreement. She turned to the group, "I don't know if you had any intention to, but you are not allowed to tell anyone about Star's true origin," she looked at Star, "That goes for you too Star," Star slightly nodded her head. She smiled before she snapped her fingers, the sound of time and space tearing came from behind us, "Now go, I believe you're in school right now."

I turned around, there was the familiar blue portal I had gotten so used to seeing. Kate and Marco hesitantly looked at Moon before walking in. I was about to do the same when I heard Star's voice, "Thanks mom," she said.

"No problem sweetie," Moon said back before I walked through the portal.

On the other side was the school hallway. According to the clock on the wall, only five minutes had passed here. I heard Star walkthrough before the portal closed behind her. That entire interaction was still unbelievable. I looked around, Star and Marco were already heading back to the cafeteria. I looked at Star, "I remember your mom being meaner," I said.

Star took a deep breath, "Yeah, so do I."

I looked over Star, I had expected her to be more of herself when everyone found out about her magic, but nothing really changed, she's kept her boring "Earth Mask", on. "You know, you should act more like yourself," I said out of the blue.

She raised an eyebrow, "What'd you mean?" she asked.

I sighed, "I can tell you're putting on a mask when you're on Earth. I've seen your 'true' self a few times, you should start letting that version show more. As long as you're not blasting magic in people's faces, they won't care."

"You really think so?"

"I don't _think_ so, I **know** so."

"Well, if you're sure," she aimed her wand at her self, "I'll start with my clothing," she took a few deep breaths before a white blast came out of her wand. It surrounded her entire body in a blinding white. Eventually, it dissipated. Once the white completely faded, a Star I wasn't used to seeing greeted me. Her blue shirt and jeans were gone, replaced by A sea-green short-sleeved dress with a white-collar, white lace on the sleeves and skirt and a cute pink octopus on the front Her casual socks and tennis shoes were now orange leggings and dark magenta boots with a rhino design. Her Star necklace had transformed into a star-shaped purse. Her entire outfit screamed "Star Butterfly." She stretched her arms out, "How do I look?" she asked. She put her wand in the star purse, "This is what I'd wear on Mewni."

I smiled, "You look like Star Butterfly."

The sudden grabbing of my shoulder activated my reflexes. I snapped my head at whoever grabbed it, Jackie's face filled my view, "We search the entire school for you guys and you're right outside of the cafeteria," she said, relaxing my nerves. Behind her, I saw an out of breath Daniel, a starving Ferguson, and Alfonzo punching Ferguson in the stomach repeatedly. I decided not to ask.

"Yeah, sorry about that," Star said before I could, "I was looping this hallway searching for the cafeteria."

Jackie smirked, "Sounds like you." She looked over Star's body, "I like the outfit, by the way. I'm surprised I didn't notice it sooner." Star smiled in response. Jackie let go of my shoulder and turned to me, "Where's Marco and Kate?" she asked.

I gestured towards the door, "They went into the cafeteria after we found Star. They sounded pretty hungry."

"Good because we got some hungry people too," she turned to Ferguson, Alfonzo immediately stopped punching. "What the hell were you two doing?" She asked them, causing Daniel to turn to them as well.

"Ferguson Jr. wouldn't shut up, so I got Alfonzo to knock him out," Ferguson said.

Jackie sighed, "Okay then," she took a second to recompose herself, "You can head back to the cafeteria, we found her."

"Hell Yeah!" Ferguson shouted before running to the cafeteria, Alfonzo, and Daniel shortly following.

Nothing happened for a few seconds, then Star ran past us, "Race you to the cafeteria!" she shouted.

I smirked, "Oh, you're on," I said bolting after her. Jackie's footsteps not too far behind.

 **A/N**

 **And we're done! A shorter chapter, but I think it does what it needs to. I got plenty of ideas left, but if you want to suggest any, do so in the reviews cause we got about eight more chapters until Storm the Castle (That one's a doozy.) Speaking of reviews, thank you Starco4everr for being the only one in a while to leave reviews. While they may not be the most constructive, it lets me know I'm doing something right. After re-reading this fic, I've noticed that there are a lot of times where the characters aren't in character, Star putting her classic outfit from the show on is my way of telling you that that will change here. I hope I do a better job mimicking them. The next chapter should be out in about a week, it's the "Mewberty" chapter so be ready for that. Thanks for spending your precious time reading my take on the SVTFOE fandom, I hope you enjoy/ have a great rest of your day/night**


	11. The Purple Butterfly

"You Back The Fuck Up!" Comet screamed at Marcia, his wand aimed at her.

"Just give me my sandwich and I'll be on my way!" Marcia screamed back.

I chuckled, "Just give her the sandwich Comet," I said, blowing my hair out of my face.

He turned to me, "You stay out of this Lexi!" he turned back to Marcia, "This sandwich mine."

"Oh, Like Hell it is!" Marcia screamed before charging her. Comet easily dogged, leading to her running into the wall.

Marcia jolted up and turned to Comet, he was examining his nails. "You should work out more," he said as he started to bite one of them.

"Give Me The Fucking Sandwich!" she shouted, tackling him. This time she had caught him off guard. They both went to the floor, the sandwich meat going across the room in the process.

The door burst open, I quickly turned to it. There was Ken, his eyes full of anger. "You're causing the whole fucking house to shake!" he screamed at all of us, but Marcia and Comet especially.

I jolted awake. I quickly looked down at my chest, thank god there were no boobs. I rubbed my face, "That was by far the worst non-nightmare yet," I said to myself. I looked over at Star's bed, she wasn't anywhere to be seen. I had gotten used to that. I thought her bed looked more purple than normal, but I convinced myself I was seeing things. I looked over at the clock, "12:00 P.M." it read. I turned away and scratched my face... wait a minute... "Twelve!?" I screamed. I turned back to the clock to make sure I wasn't seeing things, the time hadn't changed. "What the fuck? Why didn't anyone wake me up?"

I jumped out of bed and got my clothes. Seeing as no one was around, I changed right there. After that, I bolted down the stairs, nearly falling in the process. Kate was sitting in the living room, she had seen everything, "If you're not careful, you'll end up like me," she said holding up her still broken arm. The cast had a lot more signatures than I remembered.

"Kate?!" I said, I was still in a daze from my slumber, "Why aren't we at school?"

She raised an eyebrow, "It's the weekend, don't you remember?"

I looked up at the ceiling, "Oooooohhhhh..." I said in relief. She was right, it was Saturday.

She looked away with a smile, "Dummy," she said under her breath.

I recomposed myself, "You'd be right about that," I walked over and took a seat next to her. The feeling of me sinking into the couch was almost enough to put me to sleep right there. I noticed the absence of Star and Marco, "So, where's Marco and Star?" I asked her thinking she knew.

"I don't know, they were gone when I woke up," she said.

"Really? That's weird..." I thought about it for a second, "Did you wake up late too?" I asked.

"Yeah. It was about twenty minutes earlier than you," she said. _Even weirder_ , I thought. Feeling bored, I decided to turn the TV on. I grabbed the remote and turned the TV on before flipping through the channels, nothing looked out of the ordinary. "Did your nightmares start up again last night?" Kate asked. I looked over at her, her eyes were firmly planted on the TV.

I turned back to the TV and thought back to my strange dream, my spine shivered in response, "No, but I had a really weird dream."

I looked back over at her, her eyes greeted me. That seemed to get her attention. "What was it about?" she asked, not blinking, might I add.

I looked back at the TV, I didn't feel comfortable looking at her this close to each other, "I was basically in this gender-bent version of our world. Star's name was Comet, Marco's name was Marcia, my name Lexi for whatever reason, and yours was Ken. It was really weird."

I could still feel her eyes on me, "Really? Cause I had the same dream," she said, causing me to snap my head at her.

"What!?" was all I could say.

"I know, I thought it was a weird dream too and who would've guessed it, you had it too."

I slowly turned back to the TV, "What is happening?" I said as my face once again faced the TV. I started paying attention to the channels, nothing looked odd at first but then I saw a sight I wasn't expecting on the local news channel. I had changed the channel so quickly that I didn't get the best view of it, but if my eyes weren't deceiving me, I saw the two news reporters slumped over on their desk. I quickly changed back to the channel, I hadn't made a mistake. There were the two news reporters, their lifeless bodies slumped over the desk. The only sign they were alive was the heavy snoring coming from the TV. "I don't think that's normal," was all I could think of saying, my mind was too caught up with what was happening.

Kate jumped up and got closer to the TV, "That's definitely not normal." She got up and examined the TV, "And I don't see any cords that aren't supposed to be there, so it isn't a prank either."

This entire situation had made me more aware of my surroundings. Somehow, I had just noticed the purple in color hearts that sat scattered across the couch. I reached over and picked one up, "What are these?" I asked, examining the shape. It felt like a flaked off piece of skin. If I pushed hard enough, it would probably shatter.

Kate looked back over at me, "I just thought that Star had used a spell involving glitter."

I examined it closer, "Well this doesn't look like any glitter I've seen." It didn't sparkle or shine, in fact, it didn't have any reflection. It was see-through, like a purple window. I must admit, I was baffled at what it could be.

"I guess we'll have to ask Star when she gets home," Kate said. She turned off the TV, "We should get some fresh air. It should help us digest all the weird stuff that's happened."

I flicked the heart away from me, "Yeah, good idea," I got up and dusted my now covered pants off, "I don't see a reason to say no."

We got out of the house and started walking. It was strangely cold that day. Besides that, nothing stuck out, it just felt empty. Echo Creak wasn't the biggest town and it wasn't the smallest either, it's just that there were normally more people passing by. Not today though. No passing cars, no joggers, you couldn't even see people in their houses. It was also very quiet, not counting me and Kate's footsteps, the wind was the only source of noise. It was weird, but nothing too weird. We walked in random directions, just trying to clear our minds of things. It was normal for the most part, but then we passed a worrying sight.

A car sat in the middle of the road, it's roof caved in. The windows were busted, scratches covered the outside, and the doors were ripped off, they sat not too far away from the car itself. Something orangish-red sat in the driver's seat. A subtle black trail of smoke leading to the engine put my protective instincts on. Kate took a few steps towards the car, "What the he-"

I grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back, "Don't get too close, it's smoking," I said, I looked around trying to find a source of the carnage in front of us.

She pushed my hand off of her, "It's a destroyed car! I got to check it out." Without giving me much time to react, she started walking towards the car again. Feeling like whatever caused this might come back, I decided to stay not too far behind. Since I was closer, seeing what was in the wrecked car became easier. General items sat scattered throughout the car but only two things caught my eye, the purple hearts from the living room and the sleeve of a hoodie. Kate seemed to be interested in the sleeve, "Is that...?" she said, reaching over and picking up the sleeve. She quickly sniffed it, her face cringed in response "It Is!" she turned to me and handed me the sleeve, "It's a piece of Marco's hoodie."

I examined the sleeve, she was right, it looked just like Marco's hoodie. A purple, gooey substance covered some parts of the sleeve. I looked back at the car, "And the purple hearts are in there too," I said. They sat mainly in the driver's seat, but they were also scattered about the car.

She reached over and picked up one of the hearts, "You're right!" She examined the heart before looking back up at me, "What does this mean?"

"Well, one things for sure," I looked down, a trail of purple hearts led into an alleyway, "Star and Marco didn't just go on a walk."

After a brief discussion, we decided that the best thing to do was follow the trail. We walked into the alleyway, it was covered in purple webs. On closer expectation, the webs were just sticker versions of the hearts stuck together. We kept following the trail out of the alleyway and onto a familiar road but not before covering our shoes with webs. No one was still in sight and I'm not sure if I preferred that. The trail was getting thicker the longer we followed it. Eventually, we were led to a fence, a huge hole with purple edges sat on it. After examining our surroundings, we realized that the fence belonged to our house's backyard. Seeing no other option, we decided to continue. It led through our house and into the basement I had forgotten we had. We walked down the creaky stairs and reached the bottom. Since it was too dark to see, we started to feel the walls for a light switch. After feeling whatever sticky substance that covered for a while, I found the light switch.

I flipped it on only to see that the basement was flooded with the hearts and webs, that's what I had been touching all over while looking for the light switch. A big sack hanged off of one of the walls, it twitched ever so slightly. What I can only assume was the book of spells sat on a table, a purple goo covered it, it was already open to a page. Being the idiot I was, I walked up to the sack, "What the hell?" I said, poking it. It began to twitch rapidly. I was worried it was going to explode when two lasers shot out of it, they just barely missed my head. The sack fell apart shortly after, Grim, covered in the purple goo, came tumbling out. "Grim?!" The puppy looked up at me and whined, I picked him up, "Why the hell are you down here?" I asked.

Kate rushed over to my side, "Aww, poor little guy," she said. She scratched his head, her fingers became covered in goo during the process, "The poor pup must have been terrified." The fact that grim was slightly shaking proved her theory.

I heard groaning come from behind us. I turned around, the book of spells greeted me, something was moving under the pages. Grim barked at the book as I rushed over to it. "Glossaryck!" I said as I turned to the last page, there was Glossaryck covered head to toe with the goo. He was laying down.

"Huh?" he looked over at me, "Oh, it's just you." He sat up, groaning in the process. He popped his back, "I see you found the dog. Thank god, his whining was getting annoying." He smeared the goo off of his face before levitating, "Now, what do you want?"

Kate rushed next to me before I could say anything, "Care to tell us what happened here?" she said.

"Mewberty," he simply replied like we knew what that was.

"What now?" I asked.

He sighed, "Mewberty, you know, what all mewman girls eventually go through. It's similar to..." his voice trailed off. He started snapping his fingers, "What do humans call it?" he asked himself. He finished his last snap by pointing at us, "Puberty. It's similar to puberty."

I looked around the room, "So mewman's version of puberty causes them to make webs and goo?" I asked.

He shook his head, "Oh no, it's a lot more horrifying than that. No point in getting into the nitty-gritty though, you'll find that out soon enough."

 _What does that mean_? I thought. "Umm... okay," Kate said. Her face lit up like she remembered something, "Do you know why everyone's asleep?" she asked.

"What?" Glossaryck said. He didn't say anything for a second, "Oh yeah. Star and Marco decided that the best thing to do was to put a 12-hour sleeping spell on Echo Creek so, you know, the people of Echo Creek wouldn't see her like she is now."

I raised one of my eyebrows, "Then why did we wake up?" I asked.

"She messed the spell up on you two, so you only slept for six hours more," he replied.

"And where's Marco?" Kate asked.

"Wherever Star is, he wanted to try and stop it from happening." He looked around, "As you can see, he failed." It's like he could sense the question I was about to ask, "And before you ask, I think they're at the park.

"Ok! Thanks," Kate said before rushing up the stairs. Grim in hand, I followed her.

We knew where we had to go. We rushed out of the house and started bolting to the park. Something about this entire situation put a pit in my stomach. The closer we got to the park, the more clouds showed up in the sky. Eventually, it started to rain. Whatever was about to go down, mother nature was warning us. Grim started to whine when he saw the purple webs start to appear on the sidewalks but I was too close to turn back now. I was about to collapse due to the lack of oxygen when we reached the park entrance, it wasn't a pleasant sight. A huge purple cocoon-like structure surrounded the entirety of the park, it was about as tall as a two-story building. The entrance was blocked off by webs. Crashed cars surrounded the area, similar in condition to the first one we found. A purple hue hanged in the air and it was about as cold as a winter morning. The pouring rain didn't help either. Kate walked up to the entrance, "Great," she tried ripping off some of the webs but got her hand stuck to it instead. She yanked back hard, freeing her hand in the process but also causing her to fall on her ass. She looked up at me, "How we gonna get in now?"

I helped her up then thought back on the day. "Grim had shot straight through the web if I remember correctly." I looked down at the pup, "You think you can do that again?" He barked at me in response. I looked back up, "Okay, I'll take that as a yes."

I walked up to the entrance and held Grim just a few feet away from the webs. His tail started to wag furiously before multiple lasers came out of his eyes. After a while, Grim had completely cleared out the entrance. Kate walked up next to me and scratched Grim's head, "Good job little guy!" Grim seemed to enjoy the affection. She took a few steps into the park, "Okay, let's go."

Hesitantly, I followed her in, the park wasn't welcoming in the slightest. Sacks like the one Grim was in hanged off of the walls and webs were strewn about the place. It was considerably more warm than the outside and the purple hue had only grown in strength. Vines made up of the purple hearts hanged here and there. There were a few cars here and there, they were untouched compared to the ones on the outside. A pathway made entirely of the hearts could be seen, we decided to follow it. The deeper we went, the more sacks appeared on the walls. Grim was whining the entire time. Eventually, we reached the end. A nest-like structure greeted us, it was made of the purple hearts as well. A single sack hanged off of it, it was the only one twitching. I walked up to it, whatever was in it could hear me. Underneath all the hearts, I could hear the muffled voice of Marco.

"Holy shit!" I held Grim up to the sack, "Blast it!" A flurry of lasers came out of Grim's eyes, causing the sack to fall apart. Marco came tumbling out. I helped him up with my free hand, he was covered in the goo. His hoodie was missing a sleeve, "You okay?" I asked.

He wiped the goo off of his face with his spare sleeve, "Yeah, yeah, it was just hard to breathe in there," he looked at me, "Thanks."

I held Grim to his face, "You should thank this little guy. He's the only reason we've made it this far." Grim barked at him before licking his face.

Before Marco could say anything, Kate came over, "What happened here?" she asked him.

He looked around, "Oh yeah, I forgot where I was for a second," he wiped himself off, "Star did this. She's going through..." his voice trailed off "What's it called again?" he said to himself.

"Mewberty?" I hesitantly said.

He looked at me with wider eyes than before, "Yeah... how'd you know?"

Kate joined the conversation, "The little blue guy in the book told us about it." I almost facepalmed, how did she not know Glossaryck's name yet?

"You mean Glossaryck?" Marco asked, Kate nodded. "Weird. The only way I can get info out of that guy is by giving him pudding." He left us in silence for a few moments before turning to the heart path, "Anyways. We should probably find Star."

I walked next to him, "Any ideas?"

Marco walked up to one of the sacks and examined it, you could hear muffled snoring come from it. "Well it's obvious she's in the park." He poked the sack, it twitched ever so slightly, "But otherwise, no."

I noticed the absence of Kate. I was about to check behind me when I heard the flapping of wings. My body froze when I heard Grim emit the quietest cry. "Umm... guys?" Kate said. I watched Marco turn around, his eyes became wide when he saw what was behind us. Dread filled my stomach, I could guess what was behind me. "I think I found her," Kate finished her sentence.

Using what little strength I had left, I forced myself to turn around. Star floated above the nest-like structure, it was hard to recognize her at first because of how many changes her body had undergone. Her skin had become a dark purple and her hair was a light purple, it stood up like two antennas. She had "grown" arms, 4 to be exact, and if she was wearing makeup to cover her cheek marks, you couldn't tell because they glowed purple. Her eyes had become huge hearts, they glowed a bright purple. Oh, and how could I forget, she had wings. Marco was still taking everything in, "Not again," he said under his breath.

Despite Kate being the closest to her, Star's eyes were firmly planted on me and Marco, more specifically Marco. Grim hid his head in my arm, "Umm... hey Star," I said. "You look," I looked over her body and tried to come up with something nice to say, "...Interesting."

"Don't waste your time talking to her," Marco said, "I already tried that."

I looked over at him, "Then what the hell do we do!?"

"I'll tell you what to do..." Kate said. I looked over at her, she picked up a stick before throwing it at Star, causing Kate to become the center of her attention. Kate looked back at us, "Run!" she yelled.

Taking Kate's advice, me and Marco turned around before bolting down the path. Neither of us had any sort of plan, we just knew we had to get away from Star as fast as we could. We turned down one of the paths and ran, the park seemed to go on forever. After a while of running, we eventually found ourselves at the place our group met up at. I had no choice but to stop, my lungs had been completely drained of air. Judging by his breathing, Marco was in a similar situation. I looked around above me, I thankfully didn't see Star. I looked back down and took a few deep breaths, I could run far and fast but the recovering part always got me. I had started to relax when Grim cried again. I once again looked around, unfortunately for us, I saw Star steadily approaching. "Marco..." I said. I pushed him, still not fully recovered, "We gotta go."

Before Marco could respond or even react, webs came shooting out of the sky, gluing him to the ground. Star had approached a lot quicker than I had expected. I looked up at her, I was now the center of her attention. I shielded Grim and closed my eyes, bracing for impact... it never came. I kept my eyes firmly shut thinking she was just trying to trick me but still, nothing happened. When I heard someone collapse to the floor is when I decided to open my eyes. Star was on the floor, her hair had reverted back to it's normal color and had fallen over her face. Her purple skin was flaking off in small heart pieces, her normal white was under it. I looked over at Marco, the webs that had once covered him had turned to dust, the same applied to the goo and vines that once covered the park. The cacoon that surrounded the park was falling apart, each piece that hit the floor turned to dust, and the purple hue had vanished entirely. Also, the storm outside of the cacoon had turned into a sunny day.

I pinched myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming. After deciphering that I was indeed awake, I helped Marco up. "Ughhhhhh..." I heard come from Star. I turned to her, she sat up, her purple skin had almost entirely flaked off, "What happened?" she asked in a groggy voice.

Marco's eyes became wide, "Star!". He ran over to Star and hugged her, "Thank god you're back."

Star stared at me over Marco's shoulder blankly, I smiled and gave her a thumbs up. She smiled back before returning Marco's hug. I heard rustling come from behind me, I turned around, there was Kate. She was about to say something when I pointed at Star and Marco. She smiled before walking next to me. She leaned over to me, "I ship it," she whispered.

"You shut up," I jokingly said back. Grim barked at the two, causing them to snap out of whatever they had entered. They stopped hugging before they both approached us, "Just a heads up, you don't look good in purple skin," I said to Star, smiling.

She smiled back, "Oh, I had no idea," she said back, playing along.

"So, umm..." Kate's voice trailed off, "What's gonna happen to all the other people you webbed up?" she asked.

"Oh yeah... those guys," Star said. "They're on a twelve-hour sleeping spell, so we got a while until they wake up. And the mess I caused here is going to be blown away by the wind soon enough," she said. She was right most of the hearts had completely vanished. "So basically, nothings gonna happen to them. They'll wake up and go home."

"Good, I thought we were gonna have to wipe their memories or something like that," Kate said.

Silence filled the air. It's wasn't a tension-filled silence or anything like that, just a silence. Star was the first to break it, "So... race you guys home?"

"Oh, you're on," Marco said, zooming past us.

"Hey! That's cheating!" Star shouted as she ran after him, Kate following shortly behind.

I was about to join them when I felt a presence behind me. I turned around, only the oak tree greeted me. Nothing looked odd about it, but I for some reason felt the urge to stare at it. Grim barked at it a few times which I found strange. Nothing came from doing that at first, but then, only for half a second, my vision flickered into a completely different scene. It had gone by so fast that the details were hard to make out, but if I remembered correctly, I saw a house sitting in a black void, an oak tree next to it. It was on fire. I blinked a few times, readjusting my eyes. My body shivered, something about what just happened crept me out. Grim didn't seem to like what happened either because he was growling. I glared at the oak tree for a couple more seconds before running after my friends.

 **A/N**

 **And scene. Good job on making it to the end. If you're feeling up to it, leave a review. I'm starting the year off strong, three updates in only the span of a few weeks, that's rare for me. But I promised myself I'd try and get far in this story this year. I'll give you a hint at what the next chapter is about, it has something to do with a red moon and a certain demon. If don't get it, you probably haven't watched the show. Have a great day/ night and I'll see you guys in a week!**


	12. A Shitty Day

Today didn't feel like a good day. The moment I opened my eyes, I felt like shit. I thought I was sick, but I still, for some reason, forced myself to go to school. I tried paying attention in class, but no matter how hard I focused on my teachers and the lessons they were teaching, I would lose track of time and wouldn't even remember what I was taught. I even blacked out once. One moment I was in math class, the next, I was sitting in my last period, five minutes left until the bell would ring. A gutwrenching feeling just nested it's way into my stomach and it wouldn't leave. I felt terrible and probably looked it too. Eventually the bell rang, and I, with Star, Marco, and Kate, started to walk home. For whatever reason, we had always walked home even though we rode the morning bus. It had become a tradition at this point, and we passed it down to Star as well.

My suspicions about my looks were confirmed when Star walked up next to me. This snapped me back into reality making me realize that we had already walked half the distance home. She didn't say anything at first, but I could feel her gaze on me. I didn't feel like looking back and if I'm being perfectly honest, I didn't feel like talking either. "Hey..." she eventually said, her gaze leaving me.

I sighed, "Hey."

There was a moment of silence, "Are you feeling good? You've been really quiet today..."

For half a second I considered telling her the truth. I quickly changed my mind, "Yeah... I'm good. Just not in a talkative mood is all." I needed to change the topic, I didn't want to make her worry. I noticed that Stat had a red headband in her hair, it had two horns sticking out of it. "Where'd you get that headband?" I asked before she could ask me anything else.

"Oh," she pointed at it, "This little thing? My ex gave it to me on this day, so I thought I'd wear it for old time's sake. Why? Do you not like it?"

"No no, I actually think it fits your outfit really well. I was just curious is all."

She smiled, "If that's the case, I'll wear it more often."

I wanted to ask her more about her ex, but I decided not to push her in case she was still hung up about. Eventually, Kate and Marco joined in on our conversation. For the rest of the walk, I had a smile on my face. I don't know how, but they were always able to cheer me up. Unfortunately though, my smile vanished when I walked into our house, replaced once more by that feeling. The sound of running water echoed from the kitchen, so I assumed mom was home. I walked into the living room, the encumbering feeling of tiredness hitting my eyes as I did. I looked to the couch, to my surprise, dad was sitting there. He was chowing down on a bowl of nachos while watching TV. Dad was the chef of the house, after all, he is the one who passed down the recipe to Marco. Seeing as the couch was taken, I collapsed into one of our reclining chairs. Dad seemed to notice my lack of a greeting since I would normally greet him, he paused his show and turned to me, "Are you feeling well _Hijo_? You look a little pale," Dad said, flexing his Spanish skills without even realizing it.

I never picked up on Spanish, mainly because I never paid attention when mom and dad would attempt to teach me it, but I was trying to learn it now. I knew that word, it meant _son_. I sighed, "Do I really look that bad?"

"It's less about your looks and more about your attitude," he looked over at his bowl of nachos, "On a normal day, you'd come and help me finish these nachos," he turned back to me, "But it's clearly not a normal day today."

I sank further into the recliner, "I think I just have a stomach bug."

He thought for a second, "Well, as long as you don't puke on the rug, I'm fine with you being in here." He unpaused the movie, "You should probably consider staying home tomorrow," he added before resuming what he was doing before I walked in.

I heard a pair of footsteps echo from behind me, "Hey Mr. Diaz," Star's voice echoed before I could see her, dad waved at her. Eventually, she walked by me and took a seat in the armchair in front of me. She stared at me, I awkwardly stared back. "You look tired," she eventually said, "You shouldn't force yourself to be down here if you'd rather be in your bed."

I smiled, it was nice to know she cared. "No, I'm fine. I'd rather be down here anyw-"

A headache hit me like a truck before I could finish. It was excruciating, nearly bringing tears to my eyes. My reflexes kicked in and I grabbed my head with all my strength. The feeling in my stomach started to swell up further, it felt like it would explode. My vision filled with static and my hearing had become a constant ringing. Underneath it all, I could hear _a clock_. _Tick... tock... tick... tock..._ it echoed. _Tick... tock... tick... tock..._ it repeated on an endless loop. Even though I had only heard it for a short time, I was already at the brink of my sanity. The clock started to fill my vision, slowly increasing in size with every "tick." Then, the sound of a bell broke into the uniformed noise, **_Ding... Ding... Ding... Ding..._** the clock emitted as I felt something attempt to "leave" me. It was being sucked out of my being with record strength. I tried to resist whatever was attempting to suck it out, but with the sound of pop and my senses returning to normal, I felt an emptiness where something once stood.

* * *

Landin was still griping his head, his eyes closed tight and a strong frown sitting on his face. Me and his dad both stared at him, I couldn't speak for Mr. Diaz, but I knew I was worried for him. Right before I was about to stand to check on him, he finally opened his eyes. He stared at me blankly as he lowered his hands back to his sides. He glanced around the room, almost as if he was looking for something... or someone. He stood up, his legs visibly wobbled in response. He looked down at his hands, examining them like they were alien life. It seemed as if he forgot we were there entirely. Eventually, Mr. Diaz broke the silence for me, "What's the matter Landin?" he asked.

Landin slowly looked up from his hands, he never fully gave him eye contact. "I-" he paused for a brief moment, "I don't know." Something about his eyes seemed strange, but I never quite put my finger on it.

He looked like shit, "You need to get to bed, you obviously aren't in any good condition," I said.

He didn't look at me but I could feel that I had his attention, "Maybe-" he took a few steps forward, nearly losing balance in the process, "Maybe you're right."

I walked over to him, "Here, let me help," I put his arm around my neck so he would have something to lean on if he lost balance. I looked at his eyes, they couldn't seem to find a point to fixate on. They would zoom to one side of the room, then zoom to the next. Judging by his arm, his muscles were randomly spasming. "Come on," I said as I guided him out of the living room. He quickly lost balance and put all his weight into my neck, he weighed more than I was expecting.

We got some concerned looks from everyone, especially Mrs. Diaz, but I knew Mr. Diaz would end up explaining for me so I didn't bother to say anything. We slowly went upstairs and into our room. I gently set him down on his bed, he responded by kicking his shoes off. "Thanks, Star," he said, this time he was able to give me eye contact. This was the worst I had ever seen him, and I had seen him in some pretty bad states over the months I'd known him. He closed his eyes and began to rub them, "Hey James?" he said.

A blue swirl of light appeared next to me. Shortly after, James popped out, I was still getting used to him being a thing. He seemed to know what had happened because he came out with a worried expression, "Yeah?" he asked Landin.

He kept his eyes closed, "You know what's happening?"

"I wish I did." James examined himself, "It looks like it's only affecting you," he said. He was right, James was lacking in all of Landin's symptoms.

"Maybe you're just really sick," I suggested.

Landin instantly shrugged off the thought, "No... I don't feel sick. I feel like I'm _missing_ something," he said, his face was becoming progressively redder.

I pointed at his locket around his neck, "But you have your locket. What else could you be missing?" I asked.

He looked up at me, his eyes progressively filling with tears, "I don't know."

"Well, is there anything I can do to-" I stopped myself. I could hear something, it sounded like... _a clock_. _Tick... tock... tick... tock..._ I couldn't make sense of it, why was I hearing a clock? The ticking stopped for a few seconds before the sound of a bell echoed through my mind, **_Ding... Ding... Ding... Ding..._**

* * *

With the sound of a pop, everything that had left me returned. I could once again think straight and my eyes actually did what I wanted them to do. I regained awareness of my surroundings and the gut-wrenching feeling I had experienced, vanished. I was flooded with joy as I couldn't help but let a smile creep up on my face. Then I noticed Star, she had stopped herself for whatever reason and never continued. "You going to finish your sentence?" I asked.

I snapped her out of the trance she had entered. She blinked a few times, "Sorry about that, I'm not really sure what happened," she said, scratching the back of her head.

"You're fine. In fact," I stood up, a smile was planted on my face, "Everythings fine. I feel fine."

Her eyes widened, "What?! That's impossible. You were about to cry five seconds ago."

"I know! I'm even more amazed than you are!" I said as happy as I could sound.

She looked over at James, "He's telling the truth," he said to her, "He's not in pain anymore."

She looked back at me, "You're the weirdest human I've ever met," she said with a smile.

I smiled back but before I could say anything, I felt immense heat come from my right, it looked like Star felt it too. I turned to it, a ball of flames was slowly accumulating on the other side of the room, it was growing in size by the second. Despite it's distance from us, the heat it emitted was still scorching. Not knowing what to do, I started to run into the bathroom to get water. I was surprised when Star stopped me, her face lacked any emotion, she just stared dully at the ball of fire. Seeing how uninterested Star was calmed my nerves a bit, but I was still panicking on the inside. The ball was about as tall as the room at that point, you could see black marks where it hit the roof. Without any warning, the ball burst into a cloud of black smoke. It covered the entire room and was impossible to see through. After an eternity of hacking my lungs out, the smoke finally started to clear. What was behind it was not what I was expecting.

A being similar in appearance to a teenage boy stood there, his confidence bled through his smile and posture. Judging by his appearance, he was from a different dimension. He had spiked up hair which was the most normal thing about him, it was red. Horns stuck out of his hair, they had white tips. His skin was a pale blue and black streak under two of his eyes. He had a third eye on his forehead and his eye color was a dark red, it was nothing compared to the thing in my nightmares. He had a lazily tied tie on and was wearing a black suit, the jacket was unbuttoned. I was still gathering my thoughts when he started to walk towards us. Fire appeared under his feet with every step he took, leaving black smudges scattered across the floor. Not having a clue on what to do, I turned to Star. The rage behind her eyes was something I wasn't expecting, she had her eyes straight on the stranger. I turned back to the boy, he gave me a death glare in response before Star became the center of his attention.

When he had finally stopped walking, he was only a couple feet away from Star, he was taller than her, not by a lot though. He reached his hand out, "Star Butterfly-"

Before he could finish, Star slapped his hand away, "I don't know how you found me, but I can think about that later," she crossed her arm, "No."

The teen chuckled while rubbing his hand, "Can I at least finish my-"

"No Tom, you can't," Star once again interrupted him, her arms still crossed. "When I said, 'I don't want to be with you anymore,' I meant it." She stuck her hand out to me, I just stared at her blankly. She turned to me, "Scissors!" she said like a doctor would say to a nurse. I dug through my pockets and handed her them. She opened a red portal before throwing the scissors in my general direction, I luckily caught them, "I don't know why you're here and I don't really care," she turned him around and began to push him into the portal, "Just let me live my life in peace!"

The creaking of the room's door caused Star to halt. I turned to the door, Marco's eyes poked out from the barely open door. It looked like he hadn't seen Tom yet, "Just wanted to check in on-" his eyes glanced over Tom, causing them to widen. He busted open the door and, being much braver than me, charged Tom. "No demon is kidnapping Star on my watch!" he screamed, cutting Tom's hand clean off. A black fog with skull shapes in it emitted from Tom's hand as Marco took a few steps back.

I looked at him with disbelief, I had no idea he was that strong. He stared back at me, his eyes even wider than before. I looked back over at Tom, he was holding his arm and looking directly at the gaping hole. His eyes started to glow a red as he mumbled something in a language out of my comprehension. He shot his head back up at Maco, still holding his arm, fire started to pop up behind him. Star ran in front of us, she had her wand in hand. "You two may want to run," she said, her wand aimed at Tom.

Tom stared at us for a little longer before his expression slowly changed. His eyes dimmed and he closed them as he started to pace in circles. Eventually, he stopped in front of us and opened his eyes. His cut off hand came to life and climbed up his body, "No, don't run..." he screwed his hand back on, "I'm not that type of person anymore."

Marco looked at Star, then Tom, then back to Star. "What the hell is happening!?" he asked.

Star sighed, "Landin, Marco," she turned to us and gestured at Tom, "This is Tom... my ex." She turned to Tom and tightened her grip on the wand, "Tom, would you care to tell us why you're here?"

Tom smiled, "Thank god, I'd thought you'd never ask." He took a few deep breaths before continuing, "Star Butterfly," he walked closer to her, "I've come to ask you to the Blood Moon Ball. It's tonight"

Star chuckled, "Then you wasted your time," she recrossed her arms, "No."

Tom smiled, "Don't you think you should think about it for more time than that?"

Star sighed before closing her eyes and not saying anything. After a few seconds, she reopened her eyes, "I've considered my options and..." she furrowed her brow and looked him dead in the eyes, "It's still a no."

Tom looked at her in silence, then he started to dig into his pockets, "Okay, I see you're not changing your mind," he brought out a silver bell and a hammer from his pockets and handed them to Star, "But in case you do, give the bell a ring. It'll teleport you right into hell." Star hesitantly took them from him. Tom looked at us, "It was nice to meet you two," he looked at Marco, "Even if one of you did chop off my hand," he said, Marco cringed and rubbed the back of his head in response. Tom walked into the center of the room, "I'd reconsider if I was you Starship," he looked back at Star, "After all, I'm not the only one with horns." Without another word being said, a cloud of smoke burst out of him. When it dissipated, he was nowhere to be seen.

"He seemed nicer than I was expecting," I finally said something.

Star was frowning, "Yeah, he did," she took off her headband and examined it, "And that scares me."

 **A/N**

 **Welcome to the end. Sorry to leave you off on a cliffhanger, but I'm on an early vacation right now and I wanted to at least get something out. What happens in the ball itself will be incredibly different from the episode, so be ready for that. I'll see you all in one to two weeks but until then, have a great day and or night!**


	13. The Moon of Lovers

A few hours had passed and everything seemed good. Whatever was happening to me before had vanished and I couldn't have been happier. After meeting Tom, Marco made some nachos and we watched a movie, this time with mom and dad. It felt good being in the same room as them. Kate had passed out halfway into the movie, Marco was sharing the nachos with mom and dad, and I was trying my hardest to look interested in the movie. I looked over at Star and was surprised to see her staring deeply at the TV, she usually didn't like movies. My surprise quickly faded when I realized that she wasn't staring at the TV... she was staring at the wall. She had been strangely silent ever since Tom had visited and, whenever she did talk, she seemed to be somewhere else. I had a feeling I knew what was on her mind, but I decided not to assume. Being bored, I decided to talk to her.

I got up and took a seat next to her, "Sup," I said.

She jolted out of her trance, glancing around the room as she did. Her eyes landed on me and she seemed to calm down, "Oh... hey Landin."

I reached over and got a nacho, "Something got your mind?" I asked, taking a bite of it.

She sighed, "I don't really know," she said while turning to the TV.

"Let me guess," I shoved what was left of the nacho in my mouth, "Tom?"

Silence crept into our conversation. I thought she forgot I was there when she finally said something, "I guess." She sighed, "I don't want to think about him, but I still am." She paused, "Do you got any advice?" she asked.

I chuckled, "I have a lot of advice, but I've only been in one relationship, so I don't think you should take it." I saw her frown, "But if you want some advice," I pointed over at Kate who was about to fall out of the chair she was sleeping in, "Ask Kate, she's been in so many relationships that I couldn't count them all on both of my hands."

She looked at Kate, then back at me, blinking a few times as she did, "Really? Kate!?" I nodded with a smile, "How many people has she dated?"

I thought back to all her past relationships, "A lot, and from what I've seen, they were all decent relationships."

Star shrugged, "I guess it's worth a shot."

"Great!" I stood up and walked over to Kate, her quite snoring was now apparent. A small amount of drool leaked from her mouth and the bags under her eyes were huge. I grabbed both of her shoulders and started to shake her with all of my strength, "Hey Kate!" I screamed near her ear.

I was getting weird stares from Star when Kate shot up on her feet, her eyes were bloodshot, "Yeah?" she said without looking at me. She nearly lost her balance but Star helped her stay up.

"Sorry about waking you up but we're in a class ten emergency," I said.

She spun around, "Did you get asked out by your ex?" she asked me with dull eyes.

I cringed remembering how often that happened, "No, but you were close... Star got asked out by her ex."

She snapped to Star, "Really?" she asked with a smile, Star slowly nodded. She grabbed her by the arm, "Follow me. I'll tell you everything you need to know," Kate said, dragging Star up the stairs, she hesitantly followed with a smile.

I felt someone's gaze on me, "What was that about?" mom's voice came from behind me.

I turned to her and smiled, "Girl problems," I said. I walked over and took a seat on the couch, "So... what'd I miss?"

* * *

Some time passed and nothing had happened. I heard the occasional bang come from upstairs but, otherwise, nothing. I was watching the movie, it was some cliche romance film. I think it was called, "Daylight," but I'm not entirely sure. It was... how do I put this lightly? ...It was the most boring movie I had ever seen. There was nothing else to do, so I stared at the screen. Time ticked by so slow that when the sun finally set, I had thought two days had passed. Feeling incredibly tired, I decided to go out and look at the stars. I walked out of the house, cold air blasting me in the face as I did. It was almost Fall at that point but I didn't mind, I liked the cold. I looked up but no stars were visible. Instead, a dimly lit red moon took up the sky, it seemed to stare back at me. It wasn't like your average red moon, it was blood-red and everything emitted a faint blood-red glow because of it. I couldn't help but stare, it was a mesmerizing view.

A bang from an upstairs window snapped me out of my trance. I turned to the sound, Star's face was planted against the window, she was looking at me with a smile. I couldn't quite make out her hair, but she definitely had makeup on. She said something to me, but her voice was far too mufled for me to make out anything. I mouthed "What?" since I knew she wouldn't be able to hear me. She cracked the window, "Kate wants you and Marco to come up here," she said.

"Okay!" I shouted at the window. She gave me a thumbs-up before leaving the window. I walked into the house and approached Marco, "Kate wants us to go check out Star," I said. I may have been assuming, but I was pretty confident that was the reason Kate told us to come up. He nodded at mom and she paused the movie, I guess he was into it. He followed me as we walked upstairs.

I assumed they were in me and Star's room. I went up to the door and knocked. A few seconds passed and I heard something shatter, "Ah, shit," I heard Kate say. I decided the smart thing to do was to wait, Marco seemed to agree with me. A few minutes passed and I finally heard Kate's voice again, "Come in!" I opened the door and saw a sight I wasn't expecting. Kate was holding a blanket in front of what I assumed was Star, Kate had a big grin on her face. "You two ready to see my handy work?" I looked over at Marco, we both shrugged at the same time. She dropped the blanket, "Voilà."

I must admit, Kate had outdone herself. Star, simply put, looked gorgeous. The makeup on her face wasn't too strong, but it wasn't too weak either. Some of her hair was in a bun, but most of it laid free over her shoulders and back, two curls of hair sat on either side of her head and her devil headband laid perfectly in the center. (Yes, I changed the hairstyle. I thought the "big bun" look was stupid.) She wore a sleeveless red and pink cocktail dress off her right shoulder. A small bow was tied around her waist and she wore white gloves and white boots. "How do I look?" Star asked, slightly adjusting her hair.

I smiled, "You look great..."

"You look amazing..." Marco said at the same time as me. I looked over at him, his jaw looked like it was about to unhinge.

I gave him a quick slap on the shoulder to bring him back to reality before looking as Star, "I guess this means you're going?" I asked.

"I might as well. I mean, it's free food!"

A small chuckle escaped my mouth, "Good point." I glanced over at Marco, he still hadn't fully returned back to reality, then I looked back at Star "What time are you leaving?"

"In about..." she looked at my alarm clock and her eyes widened, "Now."

"Do you want anyone to come with you?" Kate asked.

She didn't say anything for a second, "Nah, I'm good." She rushed over to her bed and picked up the bell and hammer.

"You sure Star?" Marco asked, finally returning to Earth. "I don't have the best feeling about this whole thing."

Star walked into the middle of the room, "Guys, I'm fine. I have a wand, remember?" she lifted up the bell, "Besides, what's the worse that could happen?" she said before she rang the bell. A ball of fire surrounded her before it burst into black smoke, similar to how Tom had left. The bell and hammer clanked against the floor, they didn't come with her for whatever reason.

Once the smoke settled, I looked over at Kate, "Why don't you dress me up that good for dates?"

She walked by me and out of the room, "Because you never ask," her voice echoed from the hallway.

I stared blankly at the door, "Fair point." As I started to leave the room, I noticed the lack of Marco's footsteps. I turned to him, he was just standing there with a blank expression, his eyes firmly planted on the bell. I tapped him on the shoulder, "You okay?" I asked.

He glanced over at me before looking back at the bell, "I guess," he said in a monotone voice.

"You gonna come finish the movie? You seemed to be liking it."

His eyes stayed on the bell, "Maybe in a bit. I'm going to stay up here for now."

"Okay. Just..." I walked over to the door, "Don't make a mess." He nodded without looking at me. As I started to shut the door, I looked at Marco one last time, "Don't worry so much, Marco. Star can handle herself." My attempt to reassure him seemed to go right over him, his eyes never moved from the bell. I sighed and shut the door.

The hallway had seemed to become darker, but I decided that it was just my imagination. I began to walk to the stairs with my head down, thoughts flooding my mind as I did. _Who's Tom? Why did Star break up with him? What was so special about the Blood Moon? Why was Marco so worried?_ I tried to stop thinking, but more questions came as a result. I was so caught up in my head, that I didn't even notice how long I had been walking for. I looked up, despite the distance it felt like I made, the staircase was still far away. I started to pick up my pace, nearly jogging. The hallway seemed to get longer and longer the more I walked to the stairs. I began to run but no matter how fast I went, I never reached the end.

I stopped to catch my breath. I almost froze when I felt something touch my shoulder. I was so close to turning around when James appeared in front of me, "Don't!" he simply said, causing me to halt my movement. He stared up at the thing behind me, "This is all in your head, Landin. But for the love of God, don't look behind you."

Despite his warning, I still felt tempted to turn around, "What do you mean this is in my head?" I said in an attempt to ignore the urge.

He looked at me with a blank stare, "You're walking down an endless hallway. What do you think I mean?"

Now that he pointed that out, I felt stupid for not realizing how unrealistic the situation was. "Oh..." I said in relief, "Man, I'm stupid." Everything in the scene but James began to collapse around me.

I was back in front of the door of my room, the hallway was as bright as I remembered. I began to walk down the hallway, for real this time, and James joined my side. "What was behind me anyways?" I asked him.

He looked away from me and began to shake his head, "You don't want to know." He was right, I didn't.

I walked down the stairs and took a seat next to Kate. Mom looked over at me and Kate, then at the stairs. She stared at them for a bit longer before turning back to us, "Why aren't Star and Marco coming down?" she asked both of us.

"They're...um..." My voice trailed off as I tried to come up with an excuse. My brain, making it apparent that it didn't like me that day, gave me the worst excuse possible, "...They're just hanging out...in my room." Mom raised her eyebrow at me but before she could say anything, a bang came from upstairs, "They probably dropped something," I said with the fakest smile. I grabbed Kate by the wrist and began to drag her across the room, "I think they need our help, Kate," I said through my teeth as I basically carried her up the stairs.

Once we reached the top, Kate pulled my hand off of her, "What the hell are you doing!" she whisper-screamed.

I pointed at my room's door, black smoke was leaking out from under it, "Marco clearly did something! Did you not hear the bang?" I asked. Without giving her time to answer, I pushed open the door. Black smoke Star had vanished in hit me in the face as I began to cough my lungs out. Once the smoke had finally settled, I saw that Marco was missing, the bell and hammer in place of were he was standing. "Great," I said as I walked over and picked the two up, "I knew I shouldn't have left him alone."

I heard Kate walk in, "He went to the ball, didn't he?" I turned to her and nodded. Nothing was said for a few seconds then Kate began to walk to my dresser, "I guess we're going then too."

I nearly dropped the bell, "What!?"

She opened it and threw it's contents on the floor, "Knowing Marco, he'll probably mess things up." She found what she was looking for and threw it at me, I thankfully caught it. It was a black tuxedo and dress shoes, something I hadn't worn in years, "Now get dressed."

I looked at her dumbfounded then examined the suit, "I don't even know if this thing still fits me."

Kate searched a little more before tossing a red tie at me, "No point in not trying." She walked over and started to push me into my bathroom, "Go change. I'll borrow some of Star's clothes." I gave her a blank stare as she shut the door in my face. Feeling like I had no other choice, I walked in front of the mirror and began to change.

* * *

Quick A/N: Time skip, not perspective shift.

If you looked straight into my eyes, you may think I'd look good, but the moment you analyzed my body, it would hit you that I looked terrible. The suit was a bit tight, but nothing I couldn't handle. I had only briefly learned how to tie a tie, so mine sat crooked around my neck. My face stuck out like a sore thumb compared to the suit, it was obvious I did not belong in it. The shoes looked fine, but that's all the praise I could give myself. I sighed, straightened my collar one last time, and walked back out of my room. Thankfully, Kate had finished changing. She wore a simple blue floor-length dress. Designs were carved into her sleeves, making some of her skin visible. Her hair was similar to Star's but more of it was free and the thing holding the bun together was a red ribbon. Her eyes examined me up and down before a small smirk came on her face, "You look weird," she simply said.

I wanted to tear off the suit right there, "Yeah... I didn't think it looked good on me either," I said.

She shook her head, "No, that's not what I meant. You dress up quite well actually." She walked over and picked up the bell and hammer, "It's just weird seeing you without your jacket."

"Oh..." I was speechless, "...Thanks...I guess."

She smiled, "No problem." She walked up next to me and held the bell up, "You ready?" she asked. Thinking I had no choice, I nodded, "Okay," she raised the hammer up, "Time to save the ball from our brother," she said.

Right before she gave the bell a ring, a beam of lasers shot out of my closet. The closet fell apart and Grim came running at me with full speed. I sighed, "Come on, Grim! Star has had to repair that six times in the past week!" I said. He whined at me before barking a few times. I swooped him up, "I guess he's coming along too." Kate blinked a few times, shrugged, and gave the bell a ring. The fire appeared a lot quicker than I expected and, without realizing it, we were already sucked up into it.

With a bang, our surroundings completely changed. By the looks of it, we were in hell. It was colder than you'd expect and only a bit of torture was happening. A gate taller than most houses sat in front of us, people were walking in and out of it. Kate leaned over to my ear, "If anyone asks, we're royalty from Mewni," she whispered. I nodded as I felt Grim try to get out of my arms. He barked a few times but, after a while of struggling, eventually gave up.

Kate began to walk towards the gate, I was shortly behind her. We were getting weird stares from the demon-looking things we were passing but I tried my best to ignore that. I still couldn't believe we were doing this and I still couldn't believe Marco just dropped everything and went to the ball. There was a big line, but that was about the only difficulty we encountered. Once we got past that, the view that sat in front of us was...anticlimactic. Don't get me wrong, the place was nothing like on Earth, the designs and items laying about the place made that very clear. It just screamed the "middle school dance" type of feel. A group of demons were going around and checking out all the chicks, people squeezed in their stomachs and would shuffle between the crowds, the air had a taste of desperation, not a single being dared to step onto the dance floor, and no one seemed to be enjoying themselves.

I tried my best to keep up with Kate but the large crowds eventually split us up. I began to walk around randomly hoping to find someone I knew. I felt unwelcomed, and the dog in my hands that was shooting lasers at people didn't help either. Everyone looked somewhat meaning while also harmless despite the fact that most were 4ft taller than me. Without warning, Grim jumped out of my hands and began to sprint in a direction. "Shit. Grim!" I shouted out, hoping he had learned his name by then. Judging by how he was still running, he hadn't. I began to sprint after the puppy, trying my best to push through the literal demons in front of me. I was doing a good job keeping up until I had a head-on Collison with someone.

We fell onto each other but I rolled off of them; I had fallen on people too many times to not know to get off of them. Everything had happened so fast that I didn't get a good look at them. I looked around the place hoping the puppy had stopped. Surprisingly, he had. He was sitting right next to me, wagging his little tail and having his tongue out. I swooped him up before he could do anything. I looked down at him. "Why'd you run Grim?" He barked at me in response. I shook my head at him before standing up and offering my hand to the other person without looking at them. "Sorry about that. I was chasing my dog and wasn't-" I stopped when I saw there face. I felt my eyes get wide. "Wait, Comet?"

It was indeed Comet. She wore a dress similar to what Star had worn, maybe a bit less fancy, and, minus her hair being a bit more curly, looked mostly the same. She looked up at me and smiled. "Hey, Landin!" she said in a happy tone before taking my hand.

I pulled her up then rubbed my face. "Why are you here?"

She rubbed her neck. "I forgot I never told you my job. I'm the royal mage of Mewni; I do the magic when the queen doesn't have a wand."

I squinted at her. "Aren't you a little young to be the royal mage?"

"Well, technically I'm an apprentice, but my mom, the now current royal mage, can't be bothered to do her job, so I mostly fill the role."

I chuckled. "That's the opposite on Earth. The kid can't be bothered to do anything, so the parent had to do it all." A few seconds of silence pass and I realized she never answered her question. "What you said still doesn't explain why you're here. I mean, why would a mage come here?"

She smiled. "Oh yeah. Well, if the queen doesn't want to go to an event, she'll make me go instead since I'm one of the few Mewmans that can hold magic. The thing that makes Butterfly Kingdom so special is that our queen uses magic."

"Oh, I didn't even know there were other kingdoms in Mewni." She nodded as I finished. "Well, is this one of those events?"

She nodded. "Yep. I'm representing Mewni so that we can stay on the Lucitors good sides." She once again rubbed her neck; she seemed to like doing that. "I'm honestly surprised we have considering how bad Star and Tom's breakup was."

I almost laughed. "If things go well tonight, you'll be only really good terms."

"Yeah, I know." I raised an eyebrow; she giggled in response. "Remember? I can read your mind."

I nearly facepalmed, how could you forget someone is a psychic? I couldn't ger a word out before Grim suddenly jumped out of my arms again and went sprinting in a random directing, barking as he did. I rolled my eyes. "That's my cue to leave." I began to sprint after him. "It was nice seeing you!" I shouted back at her.

"Same!" shouted out before being swallowed by the crowd. Grim was quite possibly the biggest pain of this entire adventure. Thank god I brought him though because he led me straight to the person I was looking for. He eventually stopped running and I got the chance to catch up. I was about to swoop him up when, without warning, he began to wag his tail frantically before lasers came flying out of his eyes. A familiar voice shouted out, "Ow!" I looked at the puppy with a blank stare before running to the voice.

After pushing through the crowds, Marco sat in front of me. If my Spanish wasn't failing me, he wore a Día de los Muertos mask and black tuxedo. He was scrambling on the ground trying to pick up a red sombrero, two black smudges were on it. "Marco?" I said.

He was able to pick up the sombrero before looking up at me, "Landin?" he stood up, "Why are you here?" he asked. I couldn't get one word out before he spotted someone in the distance. He immediately left my side and started pushing through the crowd. "Star!" he screamed. My attempt to chase after him failed when Grim jumped out of my arms.

The puppy was about to run off to who knows where when Kate came out of nowhere and swooped him up, "I don't think so, little guy," she said. The pup whined a few times as she walked over and handed him to me, "You're lucky I noticed him," she rubbed the pups head, "This little guy could have been lost forever."

I didn't get to say anything before a familiar sound echoed through my mind. _Ding... Ding... Ding... Ding..._ the clock I couldn't see echoed. I was thankful for the lack of a headache, but the weird feeling still settled over me as something was pulled out of me.

* * *

"Star!" I shouted once more, it looked like she still couldn't hear me. Was she death or something? I started to pick up the pace since she started to walk away. I might have gone a bit too fast because I ran into her. She nearly fell over but I was able to catch her, "Star," I said under my breath as I held her by the arms. She began to look up at me, her eyes becoming wide as she did. She didn't say anything to me, she just stared. I couldn't help but stare back.

Our staring contest was interrupted by microphone feedback piercing my ears. I tried my best to pinpoint the speakers, "Good evening, ladies and gentlebremen," the snooty voice boomed over the speakers. "It is my pleasure that I request you now to turn your heads skyward." Following their direction, I looked at the roof. A metal hand lowered itself down and a crescent-shaped opening appeared on it. "When the light of the blood moon drubbles down and selects two lucky souls, binding them together for eternity in its hypnotic, ruby brodum," the voice finished. An organ began to play an eerie tune as a red light began to pour in from the opening.

I looked back down at Star and noticed that she had grabbed onto my arms as well. People began to flood on the dance floor as I felt the increasing urge to let go. Before I could comply with the urge, the red light leaking in formed a direct beam on me and Star, almost like a spotlight. Star looked up at me with an enchanted gaze as a waltz of sorts began to echo from the organ, letting go now would be more awkward than if I kept my grip on her. Not wanting to just stand there, I did the only thing that felt right and began to dance.

Star, judging by how I had to drag her along at first, wasn't expecting that. After a few seconds though, she was in the flow as well. We didn't say a word to each other, we didn't need to. I would toss her across the room and, almost as if she was expecting it, she would toss me back. I would twirl her around and she would effortlessly twirl me back. I had never been so in sync while dancing. It felt amazing. I wish I could've just stayed like that forever. We stopped in the middle of the room and stared at each other, breathing heavily as we did. Even though I should have been, I wasn't surprised when Star closed her eyes and began to bring her lips to mine. The trance she was under must have entered me as well because I felt the need to do the same, so I did.

I could hear someone stomping towards me but I didn't care, Star's lips were too close for me to stop now. Her hot breath blew onto my lip as I heard someone dash behind me, "Not so fast, demon boy," Landin's voice came from behind me.

Star halted, "Landin?" she asked. She let go of me, "What are you doing here?"

For some reason, disappointment flooded my body as I let go of Star and turned around. Landin was standing in front of me, Tom in front of him, all of his eyes glowed red and he had a white suit on. Kate stood next to Landin. "We were making sure Marco wasn't going to ruin the ball," he said, he was aiming his puppy like a gun at Tom.

"Marco is here too?" Star asked.

"Yeah, he is the person you were about to kiss," Kate said. She looked back at us, "You knew that was Marco, right?" Star's jaw was about to fall off as she turned to me, I took my mask off and cringed.

"I know this is a very awkward situation and all," a ball of fire zoomed past Landin's head before he could finish, "But we have a FUCKING DEMON that's going to kill us!" he screamed. I turned to him, Tom had a wall of fire behind him and he was floating. Grim shot a laser at him, it deflected off of Tom and hit the ground instead. Landin looked back at me, "Make amends quickly please!" Without saying a word, Star got out her wand and stomped next to Landin's side. Tom screamed something that I couldn't make out before Star froze him with her wand. Landin stopped aiming Grim like a gun, "Thank you-" Star slapped him in the face before he could finish. He grabbed his cheek, "Ow," he simply said.

She gave Kate a death stare as she marched over to me. I cringed, "H-hey Star-" before I could finish, her foot came flying up to my crotch, the worst pain I had ever felt ensued shortly after. I heard an "Oof" come out of Landin's mouth. I grabbed my crotch as my eyes began to water, "I deserve that," I was barely able to say as I fell onto my knees.

Star looked like she was about to punch me but she held back, "You deserve a lot more than that!" she said before storming off. She was right.

Strangely enough, a sound I wasn't expecting began to echo in my head. _Ding...Ding...Ding...Ding_ the alarm of a clock went off in my head. I was trying to think of a reason when I heard a pop.

* * *

The weird feeling thankfully left me, but the pain I felt for Marco didn't. I examined Tom, the ice he was in was slowly melting. Grim jumped out of my arms and ran over to Marco before he started to lick him. Feeling terrible for everything that happened, I walked over to Kate, she was comforting Marco, "I have the dimensional scissors whenever you guys are ready," I said.

Kate patted Marco's back a few times, "Give him some time, that kick was hard." She was right, I was concerned if Marco could still have kids.

I nodded, walked over to Tom, and leaned against his frozen prison.

A/N

And that's all for now! This took such a long time because I got pneumonia and believe me, it's hard to write with pneumonia. I know that ending was a bit anticlimactic, but I thought it was a good stopping point. Next chapter is when things start to heavily differ from the show, so be prepared for that. Also, the next chapter is going to take place in a certain castle. Good luck guessing which one. Sorry for the wait, more updates should come out after I feel better. Until then, have a great day or night. This is the author, signing off.


	14. A Dream

I gained consciousness is a pure black void, like I had many times before. Unlike every other time I had woken up in that room, I was lacking a feeling I had grown so accustomed too. My body felt paralyzed and numb, but even still, I forced my neck to move. I couldn't put my finger on the missing feeling even though it was so obvious it was missing. Nothing was around me; just the same old scenery. I went back to looking forward; like all the other times I could remember, red eyes were staring at me. Just as I guessed, chanting began to come from all directions. Quite at first, picking up in volume by the second. I finally realized what feeling was missing.

I wasn't afraid. I didn't have some feeling of impending doom, I didn't even fear the thing that was in front of me; I just was annoyed. I tried to move my leg but, unlike my neck, it wouldn't move. Despite that, I continued to push. It didn't feel like my leg was paralyzed, in fact, I could flex leg muscle. It felt like I was pushing against the force of a thousand men. I still continued to push; I could feel my face become red because of how hard I was pushing. Out of curiosity, I glanced down at my leg. Parts of it "flickered" in and out of existence; disappearing before reappearing right in front of me. Other parts flew off my leg, going off into the distance, before flying back on to it. While this did creep me out, I wasn't detoured from pushing.

It took all the effort I had and even more, but I was able to push through the invisible boundary holding me back. A loud bang echoed through the void, making my ear's ring, and my jacket flew up as if wind had suddenly blown it up. After adjusting my jacket, I noticed something. My leg had stopped "flickering," but now the air around it was; each "flicker" varied in color. Minus the chanting, the void was usually very silent. Now though, not only was the chanting gone but there were also noises all around me. I was confused at first because where they were coming from, but then the void started to fade. The only thing that stayed was the red eyes; I still couldn't see the body that owned them.

The void faded into a scene I had never seen before. A long dining table in a huge hall sat in front of me, it was covered in an array of silverware and decoration. A lizard-like creature sat at one of the ends of the table; he wore a white button-up shirt, a black suit jacket was on the floor next to him. He was frozen in time, as was his surroundings, staring at something on his plate with wide eyes and a smile. I couldn't make out what it was but one thing was for sure, a huge white beam was coming out of it. Next to him was a glass box; Marco and Star sat in it, holding each other like it was life or death. They too were frozen. Monsters of all sizes sat in the corner of the room, huddled together. The red eyes sat next to the lizard creature, it's owners figure now clear.

I was still taking it all in when I heard something that almost made me jump. "This is what would've happened if you never existed," a male voice said. I glanced around the room for an owner, but there was only one thing that could've said it; the red eyes. The figure of the red eyes began to walk around the room; I still couldn't make any features from it. "No one would have gotten hurt, everything would have gone as plan." The thing stopped, a chuckle coming from it as it did. "But, of course." They looked me dead in the eyes. "You exist." It raised it's hand before a loud snapping echoed through the room, a flash of white following it.

It didn't take long for the white to vanish. I was in the same room, time was still frozen, but a few things had changed. For one, the lizard creature wasn't sitting in a chair anymore. The lizard was on top of me, a sword through his chest, on the floor; I had also appeared. He held the thing producing the white beam in his hands, it was Star's wand. He seemed to be mid-laugh with a manic smile across his face, blood gushing out of his chest and onto me. Even though that was all happening, my frozen self wasn't looking at him. No, he was looking towards the box with sad eyes. That made me look there too.

Like last time, Star and Marco were in the box, but Kate was with them too. They weren't holding each other; they were holding Kate. They all looked out at my frozen self with the same sad eyes. The red eyes appeared next to my frozen self. "Because of your existence, much more pain is involved here." He looked over at the box. "Especially for her." _Was he talking about Star, or Kate?_ I thought.

I looked at him, slightly confused. "What are you talking about?" I asked. "Everyone besides the lizard creature looks fine."

He chuckled. "Take a closer look into the box."

I gave him a weird stare before slowly approaching the box. It was definitely some sort of glass. Nothing looked bad at first, but then I realized. Kate's entire left arm was gone, blood gushing out of the cut. Cuts and bruises covered everyone's faces. The figure walked next to me. I turned to him, his body was visible but his face was still covered in shadow. He wore a buttoned-up suit jacket with black dress pants, a tie hanged from his neck. Judging by his pale skin, he was obviously human. He put his hand on my shoulder, it was so cold that it penetrated my clothes. "Your sister suffers a lot today." He looked towards Kate, I did the same. I just noticed the tears in her eyes. "Not only does she think she loses you, but she also loses her arm."

I turned back to him. "I can... change this, right?"

He shook his head as he took his hand off my shoulder. "I'm afraid not." He looked at me. "You're destiny is written in stone."

I tried to take all of this in, but I just couldn't. There 's no way I couldn't prevent this, if this was actually real, anyway. I took a few steps back from him. "No, you're wrong! People decided there destiny, not follow it!"

He continued to look at me, his eye almost sad. "If that is what you believe, you're welcomed to try." He turned back to Kate, a chuckle. "Don't be surprised when nothing changes."

I was going to say more, ask more, but the world began to shake and...

"Landin!" Star shouted as I felt my body be violenty shook.

My eyes shot open as I took deep breaths. "I'm awake!" I almost shouted. I glanced around the room, realizing where I was as I started to calm down "I'm awake," I said at normal volume. I glanced over at my clock. "Star, it's 10:00 PM." I turned back to her. "Why'd you wake me up?"

Star was almost shaking as I saw the fear in her eyes. "It's... Marco and Kate... they were..." she could barely get her words out because of how fast she was breathing.

I sat up and made her sit on my bed. "Woah, calm down Star." I gave her a few moments to recompose herself. "What's up?" I eventually asked.

She shook her head a few times while she looked at the floor. "It's Marco and Kate..." She looked up at me. "They were kidnapped!"

 **A/N**

 **Hey! I left you on a cliff-hanger. Chapters pretty short, but there's a reason for that. It's meant to lead up to the next chapter. We are approaching the end of "Season 1." Been quite a journey, huh? "Season 2" is going to be pretty different from the show, so expect that. I got some ideas, but if you guys want to see anything, go ahead and tell me; I'd be happy to add them. I'm changing the ending to The Moon of Lovers slightly. To summarize it quickly, Star and Marco still kiss, but instead of Tom ruining everything, it's Ludo and Toffee cause I have not included them enough in this fic. Comet will also make an appearance before everything goes down and her and Landin will talk for a bit. Next chapter will not take that long, I have most of it written, so see you then!**


End file.
